Pokemon BW: YinYang Quest
by FortuneAly
Summary: This world is filled with intrigue and discoveries around each bend.
1. Best Wishes

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

This world is filled with intrigue and discoveries around each bend. There are also many challenges in life that are vital to growth and spirit. One cannot conquer these challenges alone or escape them. Through teamwork, friendship, and trust, a person is able to grow and mature.

* * *

"Good morning," a voice greeted in an empty room. "Grandfather?"

The person who asked that peeked out of the door and looked around. She was a girl ten years of age with brown hair done in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeved T-Shirt under a vest, had black wristbands on both her arms, and wore blue shorts and black socks. The study was empty today, a rarity considering that she was home-schooled. She saw a note on the deck and picked it up.

"'Mia,'" Mia read. "'Went to pick up your Xtransciever from the shop. I know today you usually go shopping, but today is also the day you start your journey through Unova. I'll meet you at Professor Juniper's laboratory later to say goodbye. Grandfather.'"

She snapped her fingers, happy that she was reminded. "I almost forgot about that! Professor Juniper's lab, here I come!" she declared as she ran out of the room.

Lacing up her boots, she hummed a happy tune to herself. She had been waiting for this moment for a while now, the day she follows in her mother and father's footsteps. Her parents were skilled trainers: her mother winning the Unova league, while her father was a Pokémon Breeder. The two were divorced, but she still respected them despite indifference toward her father.

She put her cap on and took her black pocketbook, and opened the door to Nuvema Town, her home. She walked outside, skipping in her steps from time to time.

* * *

A flock of Pidove flew away as Mia walked over to Juniper's lab. It was sunny and bright out in the suburb and a breeze can be felt pulling the windmills gently. Mia was finished taking one last look around before going. Her friend Bianca and rival Cheren had already left on their journey a few days ago, so she didn't want to dilly dally. Taking a deep breath, she entered the lab.

"Should I choose Snivy? Maybe Tepig? Then again, I hear Oshawott's an easy starter…" a nervous voice contemplated. Mia looked and saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing glasses. His attire was simple: a blue shirt with jeans and red sneakers, but what made Mia's eyes twinkle with fascination was the notepad and pen he was holding.

"Hi there," she greeted. The boy gasped a little and saw Mia.

"H-hi," he greeted back nervously. The three starter Pokémon, who were previously drinking Berry juice, looked up to them.

"You're starting out, too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm Leonard, but everyone calls me Leo."

"My name's Mia," she introduced. "Don't worry about getting nervous. It's natural for young people like you and I to get nervous about their journeys."

"That's not it," he countered. "My starter Pokémon. I don't know which one to choose. I was hoping to ask Professor Juniper for some advice, but she's helping her assistants outside at the moment."

"I may not be a professor, but maybe I can help," Mia offered. "You may be able to learn a thing or two, seeing as how you're holding a notepad."

"Oh, yes, give me any advice you can!" Leo agreed excitedly as he got ready to take notes.

Oshawott got curious and tried to get their attention, spilling Tepig's Berry juice in the process. The Fire Pig Pokémon got angry at it and fired a cloud of flames at Oshawott from its snout. This knocked the Sea Otter Pokémon off the table, getting the attention of Leo and Mia.

"Osha-wott…" Oshawott growled. "OSHA!"

A fight soon broke out between the Starter Pokémon, Mia and Leo caught in the crossfire. Outside, a female scientist with brown hair tied in a bun and cyan eyes took notice as did the assistants. They raced in, but they were too late, as the three Pokémon have escaped the now wrecked lab.

"Gracious!" the woman yelled. Mia and Leo coughed as they stood up, soaking wet from Oshawott's Water attack. "Are you kids all right?"

"We're fine, Professor Juniper," Mia answered as Leo got out of her grip. She looked around. "But the Pokémon escaped!" she reported.

"Now what do we do?" Leo asked.

Professor Juniper took a huffed breath and looked out the window. "It's very likely they're wandering around town," she predicted. "I need you kids to come with me and help me find them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mia agreed.

"Um, okay…" Leo also agreed, though a bit hesitant.

She gave Mia a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. "Leo is going to need some protection. The Pokemon in here is a bit stubborn, but it'll help," she recommended. "You seem to be a very dependable woman. I had a feeling you were when you protected Leo. I'm entrusting it to you."

"Thanks," Mia thanked with a bit of surprise as she took the Poke Ball. "Let's go!"

* * *

The three of them split up, Juniper checking the southern part of town, while Leo and Mia checked up North. Leo, however, was more interested in learning from Mia than looking for the Pokemon.

"It's important to build a team of Pokemon that can not only help in the field, but defeat a wide variety of types in battle," Mia explained as she looked around.

"Uh huh…" Leo said with interest as he took notes on his notepad.

"Some Pokemon can learn attacks of a different type, useful if it's a type that the opposing Pokemon is weak to. Take the Water-type Oshawott, it can learn Ice-type attacks to counter against Grass-types like Snivy."

"Oshawott!" Oshawott yelled from above them in fear.

"Speaking of which!" Mia noted as the two looked up. Oshawott was above them, clinging onto a broken gutter on a house.

"That gutter has seen better days," Mia noted with a hint of disgust. "Leo, I need you to stand right there," she instructed, pointing to a spot near the gutter. Mia went to the left of it, while Leo made his way to the spot.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he stopped.

"Exactly as planned," Mia answered. "Hi-YA!"

Kicking the pipe as hard as she can, the vibrations broke the gutter's hinges, sending it and Oshawott falling down. Leo caught Oshawott as it fell to him. The gutter landed right in between them. Mia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oshawott, don't be scared," Leo assured as he coddled a shuddering Oshawott. "It's over now. You can go back to the Professor, and everything will be all right."

"Did you find one?" Professor Juniper asked as she ran out.

"We found Oshawott," Mia reported. Oshawott was beginning to settle down as she came over. "It got stuck between a rock and a hard place, but its fine now."

"Are you okay, Oshawott?" Juniper asked.

"Oshawott," it answered happily.

"That's good," she replied as she took out a Poke Ball. "Return."

A red light came from the Poké Ball and hit Oshawott. Oshawott turned to red energy as it was called back.

"One down, two to go," Mia reported. "Did you see Tepig or Snivy?"

"No, but there's a suspicious spot I have a hunch about," Juniper answered. "Follow me."

* * *

In the southern part of town, the three found the bushes where Professor Juniper had her hunch. Two of the leaves in the bush were black and sticking out in a V-shape.

"Right there," Juniper pointed out. "I think Tepig may be hiding in the bushes there."

"Hmm…" Mia noted. She gently touched the leaves and they twitched. "Those aren't leaves!" she realized and looked in the bushes.

"Te-PIG!" Tepig yelled as black smoke flew out of the bush.

"Gotcha!" Mia declared as she stuck her hands in there. She coughed as she got out, standing up with Tepig in her arms.

"Tepig…may be a bit of trouble for you, Leo," Mia advised in between coughs.

"Tepig, return," Juniper giggled as she recalled Tepig back to its Poke Ball. Leo laughed at her soot-covered face.

"Excuse me, are you Mia?" a townsperson asked as she approached the three.

"Of course I'm Mia," she answered.

"My garden!" she reported. "A Snivy and a few Galvantula are in there!"

* * *

Rushing to the garden in the west part of town, the gardener filled them in: a swarm of Galvantula made way into her flower garden trying to attack a Snivy. Professor Juniper guessed that her Snivy had wandered into the forest and disturbed them.

As predicted, the garden was ruined when they got there, and there were many Galvantula, one darker in color (Mia guessed that it was the leader of the swarm) crawling up a rock waterfall, ready to attack Snivy, who was a few feet above them.

"Snivy…" it growled as it climbed further up the rocks.

"Mia now would be a good time to use the Pokémon I gave you," Professor Juniper advised.

"All right, here goes!" Mia said as she threw the Poké Ball. Out came an Emolga from the white light. It gave off a cocky smile as it approached its opponents.

"Mo-ga!" it called out to the Galvantula tauntingly. This got their attention.

"An Emolga!" she exclaimed. "Those are rare in Unova!"

Emolga attacked the whole group with a ThunderShock. They all dodged and charged up gold balls of electric energy. They fired the electric balls, which turned into electric nets.

"Run! Get out of the way!" Mia warned. Emolga didn't listen and fired another ThunderShock instead. The nets dispelled the electric energy and trapped Emolga.

"That's what I meant when I said it was stubborn," Juniper told her as it struggled to get out. "It loves to battle and won't listen when told to dodge."

"No doubt stubbornness goes hand in hand with this," Mia noted with a bit of annoyance. The shiny Galvantula snuck in from behind. "Watch out!" she yelled as she ran over to the rodent.

"Mia, don't!" Leo warned.

Mia stepped in the way before the Shiny Galvantula could Sucker Punch Emolga, who was charging up for another ThunderShock. She was struck in the back hard by a spider leg, to Emolga's surprise.

"Heh," she panted. "Surprise, surprise. Let's get you out of here."

Still in shock, Emolga nodded. Small sparks came from the net as Mia tried to undo the binding. On the shiny Galvantula's signal, they moved in to attack Leo, the Professor, and the gardener.

"Sniii-vyy!" Snivy yelled as it spun its tail around. A tornado of leaves was conjured up from its tail and it threw the tornado at the EleSpider Pokemon. They scurried away.

"A little show of force and they turn tail and run," Mia noted, getting an idea. She eventually got Emolga out of the net. "Think you can help me out?" she asked it.

"Mo mo?" it nodded, curious as to what she was planning.

"Do you know the move Quick Attack?" she asked.

Emolga demonstrated its speed by performing the move on a wooden post. With a gold streak trailing from it, it rammed into the pole and knocked it down. The Galvantula noticed this and more of them fled.

"Exactly as planned," Mia noted with satisfaction. "Emolga, use Quick Attack on the leader!" she commanded, pointing to the shiny Galvantula.

Emolga rushed over to it and rammed it hard, pushing it back a few inches. The rest of the Galvantula fled.

"Snivy, return!" Juniper commanded. She managed to recall Snivy back into his ball. A few more Quick Attacks later, Galvantula was starting to wear out.

"ThunderShock!" Mia commanded. Outline glowing yellow, Emolga fired a beam of electricity at the leader, knocking it out.

"Yes!" she cheered. Emolga, a bit out of breath, gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"Professor?" Mia asked as Leo picked up Snivy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here," she said, showing her the Poké Ball.

"I saw your selflessness in front of Emolga, and you've gained his trust," Professor Juniper countered. "Keep him. I have a feeling you and he will be partners for life."

"Thanks," she thanked. "Emolga!" she called as she sent him out.

"E-mon!" it replied.

"Let's go through Unova and battle together," Mia offered. Emolga cheered, up for it.

"Here you are, a Pokédex and five Poké Balls," an assistant said as he delivered the items. Both new trainers took the items.

"Thank you," they thanked. Mia looked up her new friend on the Dex. The screen showed profiles of Emolga.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon," it explained. "They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity."

She recalled Emolga back into his ball.

"Hello, Professor," an elderly man greeted.

"Hello, Grandfather," Mia greeted.

"Hello, Richard," Professor Juniper greeted. "You missed out on your daughter getting her first Pokémon!"

"Did I now?" he asked.

"It got a little chaotic trying to get it to trust me, but we're friends now," Mia summed up.

"That's good," Richard replied. He took out a pink watch with a black strap, which Mia promptly took and put on her wrist. "Your Xtransciever's fixed up and ready for the journey."

The two hugged. "I'm going to miss you!" Mia said. "You were a huge help."

"Same here," he agreed, smiling.

Leo, Professor Juniper, her assistants, and Richard waved goodbye as Mia left Nuvema Town for Route 1. Mia faced the future with confidence inside her. New sights, new people, new places, and new challenges awaited Mia and her new friend Emolga in Unova.


	2. You Can Never Taylor

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Walking through Route 1, Mia took a deep breath of forest air. She looked around the area, admiring the flora there. She was a little surprised at how the feel of the forest remained the same no matter what the season.

It got cut off when she found something white sticking out of the bushes. She went to inspect it, and a Patrat's tail twitched. This alerted its comrades, many other Patrat, and they took off. Mia looked up the Pokémon on her new Pokedex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. "

"Deerling, Deerling!" a Deerling cried. Mia turned to find many Deerling in Springtime Forme gathering up by a river's edge. She looked them up on the Pokedex.

"Deerling, the Season Pokémon," the Dex explained. "The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons."

Before she could go to battle one of the Deerling, she heard a rustle in a dark patch of grass. Going in to investigate, a Patrat and a Watchog promptly jump out and attack. Mia dodged just in time, and looked up the Watchog on her Pokédex.

"Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat," the Dex explained. "They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark."

"If a battle's what they want, they'll get one!" Mia declared as she put the Dex away. "Let's go, Emolga!"

Emolga came out of his Poké Ball, and got ready to fight. "Use ThunderShock on Patrat!" she ordered.

Outline glowing yellow, he fired a jolt of electricity at the Patrat, who got zapped. The Watchog got down on the ground and began spinning to Emolga.

"That's a Low Kick," Mia assumed. "Send it back with Quick Attack!"

"E-mon…!" Emolga yelled as he charged forward.

"Watch, watch, watch, watch, Watchog!" Watchog yelled as it moved in to attack. Emolga rammed into its tail, and both Pokemon were pushed back.

"Hang on, Emolga!" she rallied excitedly. "We're getting closer!"

"Mon!" it affirmed as it stood back up.

"ThunderShock that Watchog!" she commanded.

He did so, and weakened it enough for it to struggle with standing up.

"All right!" Mia cheered as she readied a Poke Ball. "Go, Poké-!"

"Hold everything!" a voice yelled.

Mia turned behind her to find a brown haired boy with brown eyes wearing a light blue jacket, black cargo pants, and red sneakers coming to her. A blue messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, a blue and black Xtransceiver was on his wrist, and he wore a red cap with a black Poké Ball symbol on it. The Pokémon were scared off by his yell and ran through the forest away from the two trainers.

"Look what you did!" Mia yelled as she lost her cool, proceeding to whack the boy on the head. "I was just about to catch my first Pokémon and you scared both of them off!"

"Ow! Ow! Hey!" the boy began. "I was just trying to help!"

"Some help you are!" she fumed.

"Really, I was," he explained, blocking the blows. "You gotta knock out the Pokémon you don't want when in a Double battle in the wild."

"Oh!" Mia realized as she stopped. "Mia, if you don't take a deep breath before you get too excited, you don't think clearly!" she noted to herself.

"Mia's your name, is it?" the boy asked. "That's a lovely name."

"R-really?" she asked, a little flattered. "I don't really like it that much."

"A woman as strong as you deserves that name," he complimented.

"Thanks," she thanked, feeling a little better.

"Don't mention it. The name's Taylor," he introduced. "I'm a trainer as well. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"So, you're just traveling around, is that it?" she asked as they sat down to talk in a cave.

"Yeah," he replied. "I don't really have any long-term goals, other than just to see the world. I was considering going for the league, but I decided against it."

"You can enter the Pokémon Musicals, become a Breeder or Doctor, there are a lot of possibilities from what Mom told me," she replied.

"What goal did your Mom have?" he asked.

"To become the Unova League champion. She didn't get very far after the league, though, so she settled down with the companion she traveled with and married him. I plan to follow in her footsteps."

"I like your spunk," Taylor complimented.

"Another compliment?" Mia asked.

"Figured I'd make you feel better after that little mishap," he answered.

"The only way I'll feel better is if I catch my first Pokémon before I leave Route 1," she pouted.

"You'll get your chance," he assured her.

Emolga suddenly popped out of Mia's Poke Ball. "What the?" Mia asked. "Does he not like being in the Ball? Return!"

A red light came from the ball, but he dodged it. Angry, Mia tried multiple times to recall it. Emolga made a face at her in retaliation. "EMOLGA!" she yelled, frustrated. Taylor just sighed and shook his head.

Emolga scurried up Taylor's pant leg, to his surprise. Taylor and Mia tried to shoo him off. He managed to do so, but not before Emolga's paw hit the capture mechanism of a Poké Ball on Taylor's belt. A white light came from the ball, revealing another Emolga, this one with a pink collar on its neck. The latter Emolga opened its eyes and looked around.

"Mo mo?" it asked as its ears twitched.

"E-mon!" Emolga greeted.

"E-mon!" the other Emolga greeted back cheerfully. "Mo-mon ga!"

'Hold up, is this love?' she questioned in her head. "Is that your Emolga?" Mia asked as the two began to play with each other.

"Her name's Momo," Taylor answered. "She's been with me ever since I was adopted."

"So she's your first Pokémon, huh?" she asked, fascinated. "Momo!"

"E-ga?" Momo asked as the two stopped.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted.

"Mo mo!" Momo replied back happily. The two suddenly looked around as their ears twitched.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mia, stay very, very still," Taylor instructed. He punched off a Woobat that was on her purse and sent it onto the cave wall. Taylor looked up the Pokémon on his Pokédex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Woobat, the Bat Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings."

"Wooo-bat! Wooo-bat!" it yelled shrilly. Taylor soon heard the flapping of bat wings further in the cave.

"We're outta here!" he said as he grabbed Mia by the hand. All four of them ran out as a group of Woobat flew out of the cave, chasing after them.

* * *

"I wonder where Taylor is," Mia asked herself out loud as she walked further through Route 1. After that brief scare from those Woobat, the two got separated as they fled. Mia had already recalled Emolga back to his Poké Ball as she was searching.

She spotted a Pidove pecking at the ground ahead of her. "I guess that can wait," she said as she took out her Pokédex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokemon.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon," the Dex explained. "These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas."

"This time I'll get it right!" she declared as she sent out Emolga. "Quick Attack!" she commanded.

Emolga charged in at a fast speed, but Pidove noticed this and flew up. "That's right, it's part Flying-type!" she realized. Pidove flew down at a fast speed, a silver streak trailing behind it.

"Incoming!" she warned. Emolga ducked as Pidove swooped down, and then ascended back up. Flapping its wings as hard as it could, a windstorm was conjured up from its wing beats. Mia shielded her eyes from the current, while Emolga held onto the ground as tight as he could.

Emolga's ears picked up something slamming the ground at a fast rate. Mia looked up to find X-shaped wind streaks coming from Pidove. They hit Emolga hard as the windstorm died down.

"Don't give up, Emolga!" she cheered as Emolga slowly got up. She looked up to find Pidove flying further up. "I have an idea!"

As she predicted, the Pidove dove down for another Quick Attack. "Duck and grab hold of its leg!" she commanded.

Emolga ducked down, but as Pidove flew up, he stood up and grabbed its talon. They both ascended a few feet above Mia.

"Exactly as planned!" she called out to Emolga. "Now ThunderShock it!"

Sparks flew in the sky and after the light show; Emolga and Pidove fell down as a fast rate. Emolga stretched out its gliders and glided down safely to the ground. Pidove, however, landed on the dirt with a thud, dazed.

"Go, Poké Ball!" she said as she threw the capsule like item. The ball hit Pidove and converted it to red energy. It went into the ball and sealed itself shut. A moment of rattling from inside the ball later and Mia had caught her first Pokémon!

Mia smiled as she took the Poke Ball. "My first Pokémon! I got a Pidove!" she cheered as she held it up.

"Decent work, bookworm," Taylor teased. Mia's excitement got cut short by being called that and she turned to face Taylor, handing him the best death glare she could muster.

"Was that a compliment?" Mia asked, not happy.

"I'm just saying," Taylor countered with hands ready to block her if she tried to hit him.

"Hmph!" Mia harrumphed. "Not like you caught any Pokémon here."

"Actually, I did," he retorted. "Remember those Woobat earlier?"

"Yeah..." she said, curiosity piqued.

"Well, I caught the one that landed on your purse."

To show her, he took out another Poké Ball and threw it into the air. Out came a Woobat which began flying down to him.

It stopped when it caught sight of an Oshawott without its shell. The Oshawott fled into the bushes. Woobat promptly followed it.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Taylor asked as he and Mia went after it. The two trainers were unaware, however, that this little event would be the beginning of a partnership together.


	3. Oshawott and the Sapphire River

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Woobat!" Taylor called out as his Woobat followed the Oshawott's trail. 'What are you going after?' he thought.

Psychically, Woobat picked up his question and stopped. It started talking to him, which Taylor picked up and was able to translate.

"Yeah, go on…" he said.

"Woobat, Woobat," it continued.

"What's it saying?" Mia asked.

"My Woobat found something hiding in the bushes," he explained. "She's following it somewhere."

"Following what exact-LY!" Mia began, but yelled out as she slipped on muddy soil.

"Whoa!" Taylor exclaimed as she fell downhill. "Woobat, return!"

He recalled Woobat into her Poke Ball and made his way down the hill, being careful not to slip on any mud.

* * *

Mia tumbled down through the bush and stopped on soft soil. She sat up, back aching from the sudden fall.

"Ow...gotta watch where I'm go..." she began before trailing off.

"Hey, Mia," Taylor called as he approached her. "Are you...okay?" he asked in confusion.

The two were staring directly at a river. The river contained Oshawott smaller than normal and lacking their keratin shells. Some were playing in the water, some were bathing in the spring sun, and some were on land eating berries.

"Those are Oshawott!" Mia exclaimed as she stood up.

"They're all babies," Taylor noted. "Pretty cute."

Mia looked up the Pokémon on her Pokédex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokemon.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon," the Dex explained. "The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."

"I gotta get a better look at these phenomena!" Mia noted with interest.

Taylor spotted something coming out of the water and approaching Mia.

"Wait, Mia, don't go any further!" Taylor warned.

"O-sha!"

A normal sized Oshawott with a keratin shell jumped out of the river and squirted her back with a jet of water from its mouth. This soaked Mia wet and pushed her away from the edge.

"What's all the racket?" a voice asked in surprise.

An elderly man with silver-gray hair styled similarly to an Oshawott's ears came up to them. He readied a wooden sword. "Listen, poachers! I watch over these Oshawott! Get out of this reserve or else!"

"FYI, we stumbled upon here. My friend wanted a better look at those Oshawott," Taylor explained, readying himself for a possible fight.

"We're sorry, sir," Mia apologized. "No, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I wanted to know more about these Oshawott you keep watch over."

"Oh?" the old man asked.

"They're smaller than normal, except for the one that attacked me," she explained. "An Oshawott is typically one foot, eight inches in height, and they have keratin shells used for battle. These are about the size of a baby Pokemon, and they don't have shells."

"There goes the bookworm again," Taylor remarked.

It earned him a punch in the head by an offended Mia.

"I'm raising these Oshawott for the Professor," he explained. "When they grow, they'll become Pokémon for their future trainers."

* * *

"Ottawa, you're a special Pokémon Breeder, aren't you?" Mia asked. "I've heard about you guys. You raise the Starter Pokémon in preserves for the regional Professors."

"This is the Sapphire River," Ottawa explained. "A preserve for the Oshawott I raise."

In Ottawa's log cabin, he began to explain everything. Starter Pokémon are raised in a preserve usually kept away from public view.

"Where did all those babies come from, though?" Taylor asked.

Ottawa directed Mia and Taylor to a rack containing medium sized light blue and white eggs. Pokemon eggs, specifically that of Oshawott. One of them began to glow and flash white.

"One's about to hatch!" Mia exclaimed. The three of them went over to the glowing egg. It cracked and burst apart in blue light. When the light faded, a baby Oshawott was born. Mia beamed up in excitement, eyes twinkling.

"This is just amazing!" she again exclaimed. Upon leaning in to get a closer look, she was squirted with a Water Gun by the baby. Ottawa laughed at this while Taylor just sighed. Mia spat out some water in her mouth.

"What is it with me and Water-types?" she bemoaned as Ottawa got a towel for her.

"Osha, osha, oshawo!" the baby Oshawott giggled.

Taylor looked out the window to find the baby Oshawott playing in the river. One of them got too near a waterfall and almost fell over, but the normal sized Oshawott grabbed it and pulled it back up. "Hey, old man?" he asked.

"Yes?" Ottawa asked back.

"What with that other Oshawott?" Taylor inquired. "It just saved one of the babies."

"Oh, this Oshawott stayed behind when it grew old enough to leave the river. She keeps watch over the younger Oshawott."

"Like a Mom or a guardian, huh? Pretty nice."

"Actually, it makes me worry recently. She's too boisterous for the young trainers, and she'll also be left alone when the others grow old enough, receive their shells, and leave the pond."

"Yeah, I can see that as a pro-what the?"

"What's wrong?"

Ottawa looked out the window. Six Sandile popped up from out of the ground and caused the Oshawott on land to flee. "Oh no, not them again!" Ottawa panicked and rushed out. This got Mia's attention and she and Taylor followed him outside.

* * *

Some baby Oshawott ran past them in fear as the Sandile fired glowing grey rocks at them, which thankfully missed.

"Those troublemakers!" Ottawa said angrily. "Can't they leave them alone for one day?"

Taylor looked up the Sandile on his Pokédex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon," the Dex explained. "They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping."

"Everyone!" Ottawa called to the baby Oshawott. "Follow me!"

"We'll help out, too!" Mia offered. "Give me a hand, Pidove!"

She sent her Pidove out, who cooed upon being called out. "Help Ottawa with those babies!" she told Pidove. Pidove flew off to the waterfall.

"Momo, let's do it!" Taylor called. Out came Momo from her Poké Ball. Emolga also popped out of his Poké Ball.

"Emolga, what-?" Mia asked.

"E-ga! Momo!" he said.

"He wants to help Momo," Taylor translated.

"How did you-?" Mia asked.

"Call it a sixth sense of sorts," Taylor summarized.

The larger Oshawott removed her shell from her chest. It began to glow as a blue trail extended from it. "Oshawott!" she growled as she rushed in to attack the intruders.

"Sandile?" the Sandile asked as they looked behind them. Oshawott slashed at two of them with her shell, knocking them back with major damage.

"Emolga, ThunderShock!"

"Use Charge Beam, Momo!"

Both Sky Squirrel Pokémon fired beams of electricity on the ground near the group of Sandile. Three of them went in to attack the two Emolga.

"Looks like they've taken the bait," Mia noted. "Over here, you toothless crocs!" she taunted. The four of them ran off, the three Desert Croc Pokémon in pursuit.

Pidove carried a few small Oshawott riding in a basket to the elder. "Thank you very much," Ottawa thanked as he took the basket. "But where is that larger Oshawott?"

"Osha-WOTT!"

With that yell, Ottawa and Mia's Pidove turned to find Oshawott knocking the two Sandile out with a Razor Shell. The blow, however, caused her to be pushed back a few feet and begin losing her balance.

"Pidove, grab Oshawott!" Mia commanded as she ran over to Ottawa. Pidove flew over to her and grabbed Oshawott before she could teeter over the edge and down into the water below her. "Bring it over here!" Pidove complied and flew to Mia with Oshawott riding on her.

A Quick Attack and two Charge Beams later, the other Sandile retreated out of the Sapphire River.

* * *

"I cannot thank you two enough for protecting the Oshawott!" Ottawa thanked.

"You're welcome!" Mia replied. "This was a fascinating learning experience for me!"

"Yes, she is a bookworm," Taylor told him. Mia again punched him in the head.

"Mia, there is something I wish to ask of you," Ottawa began.

"Go on," Mia allowed.

"Will you allow Oshawott to come with you on your journey?" he asked. "I feel it would be best for her."

"Don't know. I'll ask her," she responded. "Hey, Oshawott?"

The adult Oshawott looked up at Mia.

"Want to come with me through Unova?" she asked.

Oshawott contemplated this for a moment, and then nodded "yes".

"Great!" she cheered.

Ottawa gave her a Net Ball, which she threw into the air. Oshawott jumped and hit the capture mechanism on the Poke Ball with its appendage. She turned to red energy and the ball landed in Mia's hand. A minute of rattling later, and Oshawott was now hers.

"Thanks, Ottawa! I got an Oshawott exactly as planned!" she declared.

"Maybe I'll come along, too," Taylor requested. "There's never a dull moment with you around."

"If you insist," she agreed begrudgingly.

"Accumula Town is a few miles west of here," Ottawa directed. "You cannot miss it,"

"Thanks, old man," Taylor thanked as the two left.

"Goodbye!" Mia called out.

"Take care!" Ottawa bade farewell as he saw the two leave.

With two new partners by Mia's side, she and Taylor continued through the rest of Route 1.


	4. Battle Clubs Before Swine

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

At Accumula Town's Pokemon Center, Mia and Taylor took the time to rest there for a day. It was now morning, and the two of them were waiting for the city's nurse, who was treating their Pokemon. Mia had already registered for the league when they arrived there.

A mailman entered the Pokemon Center. "Ah, excuse me?" the mailman asked. An Audino approached the mailman. "Er, hi," he greeted. "I'm looking for someone named Mia. I have a package for her from a man named Richard."

"That's me!" Mia called as she went over to him.

"Here you go," the mailman said as he handed her the package.

"Thanks," she thanked.

"Have a nice day," he said and left the Center.

Mia went to a table and opened the letter that came with the package. Taylor got up from the wall he was leaning on and approached her. "What's this?" Taylor asked.

"Something from my Grandfather," Mia answered.

"'Dear Mia,'" Taylor read. "'I got your call last night on my answering machine. Sorry I didn't reply back, but it came late at night, so I'm sure you understand. Inside the package are a Town Map from me and a Badge Case from Professor Juniper. I hope you find them both useful. The first Gym is in Striaton City, which you'll easily be able to get to with help from this map. Good luck. From, Richard.'"

She took out a flip up map and opened it. A map of the Unova region was on it and showed it to Taylor. She next took out a pink and black Badge Case and opened it up.

"Battle Club?" Taylor read, looking at one portion of the map that showed Accumula Town.

Before Mia could ask him what he said, a chime went off.

"Mia, Taylor," the nurse announced from the loudspeaker. "We've restored your Pokemon to full health."

* * *

"The Battle Club? Yes, it's right here."

Mia, Taylor, and a trainer entered a green building. The two looked around the inside. "This is the reception hall," the trainer told them. "It's here that people use these computers to look up and contact other trainers for Pokemon Battles."

"Now I'm getting psyched!" Mia said with determination. She took out one of her Poke Balls. "Come on out, Emolga!"

She sent out Emolga from her Poke Ball. "Mo-ga!" he cheered.

"This'll be a perfect place to begin our training for the first Gym battle. You ready?" she asked.

Emolga punched the air with excitement and determination. "I see you are."

Emolga climbed up onto Mia's shoulder as the tour continued.

* * *

"Here's the main arena," the trainer said as the door slid open. "And it looks like the show's just begun!"

As the four of them entered, they saw that a battle was about to start. On the left was a trainer with a Dewott, on the right was a trainer with a Servine. "This should be interesting," Taylor said. Mia looked up Dewott while Taylor looked up Servine on their Pokedexes.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon," Mia's Dex explained. "The kinds of mastered swordshell-attacks differ between Dewott. It never fails to keep its swordshell in shape."

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon," Taylor's Dex explained. "It runs as if it is gliding over the ground. It bewilders enemies with its quick movements and brings them down with Vine Whip."

"Servine, use Leaf Blade!" the trainer on the right commanded. The leaf on Servine's tail glows green. It tries to slash the Dewott, but on the command of Dewott's trainer, it dodges.

"Now use Water Gun, Dewott!" the trainer on the left ordered. It squirted a blast of water from its mouth, hitting it hard.

"That's enough!" a man with brown hair, a mustache, and a black martial arts uniform declared. The battle stopped as everyone looked at the man. "Take Servine to a Pokemon Center to heal," he said to the trainer with the Servine.

"Are you okay, Servine?" the trainer asked.

"Servine," it replied with a bit of pain. The trainer picked it up and carried it away out of the arena. The man approached Mia and Taylor.

"Leave anything battle related to me," he introduced. "Welcome to the Pokemon Battle Club. I'm the Battle Manager, Don George."

"Name's Taylor," Taylor introduced. "This is Mia. She wants to train here for her upcoming Gym Battle."

"I see," Don George said. He noticed the Emolga on her shoulder. "Oh, that's an Emolga. They're quite uncommon in Unova."

"Is that Emolga yours?" the Trainer with the Dewott asked.

"Yes, he is," Mia answered.

"I'd like a battle with you," he requested.

"Um, Don George?" the Trainer who guided Mia and Taylor asked. "I saw something dash out back from the window!"

"You did, Graham?" asked the Don, curiosity piqued.

"Then it can wait," Mia told the other Trainer. She recalled Emolga into his Poke Ball. "This is a mystery I'm interested in solving! Don George, are there security cameras outside?" she asked the manager.

"In the warehouses, yes," he replied.

"Let's check there first. Retrace our steps."

* * *

In the office, Don George was searching through footage of the Battle Club for what Graham had seen. "I first noticed the security cameras when we came in," Taylor explained. "Always pays to be observant."

"Pause it here," Graham instructed. Don George did so and one TV screen containing footage of one of the warehouses outside paused. Taylor noticed something black looking as if it were running. "That's what I saw outside!"

"Person? Pokemon? You're the bookworm, Mia," Taylor questioned. Mia stepped on his foot.

"I think it's an Umbreon," Mia guessed.

"Umbreon?" Graham repeated, confused. "Never heard of it."

Mia looked up Umbreon on her Pokedex. As soon as she got the result, she showed it to everyone else. The screen showed profiles of the Pokemon. "This is what it looks like," she pointed out.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee," the Dex explained. "When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power."

"Talk about smart!" Graham exclaimed in shock.

"I have an idea to lure it out," Mia said. "But I need permission to go to the warehouses first."

"If you can capture it, then I'll gladly allow you to do so," Don George agreed.

* * *

Outside, Mia filled up a dish with Pokemon food she brought along with her. Mia's idea was to lure the mystery Pokemon with food, battle it, and capture it.

"You got the Pokemon food set up?" Mia asked.

"Check!" Taylor called from another corner of the street.

Mia immediately ducked into the bush. 'My Grandfather made Pokemon food to suit each Pokemon's tastes,' she thought. 'Let's hope this lures out the Umbreon that's been roaming around the Battle Club.'

She soon spotted the silhouette of the mysterious Pokemon in question. In his corner, Taylor turned around to find the silhouette. 'That's it,' Taylor thought. 'I know you're hungry...'

The two noticed the shadow become clearer and saw a starving and dirty Tepig, an old rope around its mouth that muzzled it.

"Okay, so Mia's guess that it was an Umbreon was wrong," Taylor whispered as he looked up Tepig on his Pokedex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokemon.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon," the Dex explained. "It nimbly dodges foes and shoots fireballs from its nose. It cooks berries with its flames before eating them."

"No wonder I mistook it for an Umbreon when I saw it," Mia whispered. "It's not only dirty, but hungry, too."

Tepig soon spotted Mia and panicked. "Hey, I won't bite," she said kindly, coming out of the bush slowly. "Here, let me help you with that rope."

Her assurance didn't help, and Tepig ran away from her. "W-wait!" she called out.

"You follow that Tepig," Taylor called as he stood up. "I'll try and cut it off 'round the corner."

The two of them ran in different directions, but after the same Pokemon.

* * *

Tepig dashed as fast as it could through the streets, but stopped right in an alley and at a dead end. It looked around, and then tried to get the rope off of its mouth. Tepig had been trying to get it off ever since it was abandoned. It proved to be a problem due to the fact that it was muzzling it shut, rendering it unable to speak and eat.

"Hey!" Mia called out. Tepig panicked upon hearing her voice and started backing away. Mia arrived at the alley and slowly approached it. Taylor followed her soon after. "You've got nothing to be afraid of, Tepig," she assured it. "Well, maybe Taylor, but you get the point."

She picked it up, and Tepig fired a smog cloud at her. Taylor jumped back. "I got hit with that trick before," Mia coughed. "It doesn't startle me. Here, let me undo that rope."

She began to tug away at the knot that held the binding. "Careful," Taylor warned.

"I'm going as gently as I can," Mia reminded him. "Can you get the Fire Pokemon food jar out of my purse and open it?"

"'Kay," Taylor said and unzipped the bag.

"There we go!" Mia declared as the rope fell off. "It's off now!"

"Hey, guys!" Graham called out from somewhere in the street. "Did you find that Umbreon?"

"We found it, but it's not an Umbreon!" Mia responded back.

* * *

"Ah, I saw that Tepig before!" Graham realized. Tepig was now cleaned and fed and was asleep in Mia's arms. "It was in the Battle Club and it lost to a Deerling in a battle. That's all I remember about it, though."

On the way back to the Battle Club, they encountered Graham, who offered to help nurse it back to health.

"Does this ring a few bells?" Taylor asked angrily as he showed him the rope. "It was wrapped around Tepig's mouth."

Graham immediately realized what he meant. "One day, a Trainer with this Tepig entered the Battle Club," he explained sternly. "It fought against a Deerling and lost. The Trainer tied Tepig to a post and abandoned it, calling it weak. It tried to go after him, but when the rope snapped, it tied around Tepig's mouth. I put that incident in the back of my head until you two showed up. I couldn't do anything because it got scared of me."

"That's just cruel of him," Mia noted.

"I should know. My Dad and I were raised around Pokemon that were mistreated by humans. Momo was one of them. It's not a pretty sight."

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," a voice echoes as the three walked by a stage. "I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

* * *

"...fu...well that was an eventful day!" Mia stated as they left the Battle Club.

"Yeah. Hope that Tepig will be better off now that we helped it out," Taylor said as he stretched.

"Tepig!"

The two looked behind them to find that Tepig was following them.

"It's Tepig!" Taylor noted.

"What's up?" Mia asked.

Tepig ran up to Mia and nuzzled her leg. "Tepig! Tepig Tepig!" it oinked.

"She says 'Thank you for the Pokemon food,'" Taylor translated.

"You're welcome," Mia replied. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Te-pig," she oinked back.

"She says 'You are welcome,'" Taylor interpreted.

"Te...Tepig, Tepig?" it said nervously.

"Hello!" he said in surprise. "She asked if she can come with you."

"That's fine by me!" Mia said as she took out a Poke Ball. She tapped it onto Tepig's head. The ball opened and Tepig turned to red energy and got sucked into the ball. A few flashes from the capture mechanism later, and Mia had caught a Tepig.

'Welcome to the team, Tepig,' she thought.


	5. Three Wise Gym Monkeys

Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Here it is!" Mia declared as she and Taylor exited Route 2. Taylor caught up to her as they looked out at the peak of a hill. Up ahead was Striaton City, the place where Mia was to have her first Gym Battle.

"It's huge!" Taylor noted.

"Striaton City is one of the biggest cities in Unova," Mia explained. She took his hand. "Come on, let's go in!"

The two ran downhill and into the city.

Taylor smiled as he handed Momo, who was on his shoulder, an Oatmeal cookie. She happily took the cookie and began to eat it.

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?" Mia asked.

"A lot more so than you think," Taylor responded.

"That was a very cryptic quote, young man," another voice replied.

The three of them looked to find a man with green eyes and similarly green hair with one patch particularly brushed upward like growing grass. He was dressed similarly to a waiter in a fancy restaurant, a white shirt under a black vest with gold button, a green bowtie on the collar, black pants, and brown shoes. He looked at Momo intently.

"I get the feeling that she really trusts you, and you trust her back with that same affection," he evaluated. Momo smiled and blushed a little at this.

"Tell me something, have you heard of how happiness affects a Pokémon?" Mia asked, playing a hunch she had about him.

"Of course, I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur," the other man replied. "But I really must get going. My brothers are waiting for me."

"I had a hunch about that, Mister!"

"My name's Cilan," Cilan introduced. "And maybe I'll see you again."

* * *

"Have you figured out what Pokémon you're going to use for your battle?" Taylor asked as he sat down on a bench. Mia was looking over her current party, who were out of their Poke Balls. Momo got off his shoulder and took a seat.

"There are three Gym Leaders in the Striaton Gym," Mia explained. "You can choose which one to battle, but I plan on challenging all three of them. For the Fire-type Gym Leader, I'm going to use Oshawott."

"Oshawott!" Oshawott nodded.

"The Water-type Gym Leader will be pretty easy with Emolga," she continued.

"Mo-ga, moga!" Emolga said, giving a thumbs up.

"And for the Grass-type Gym Leader, I'll use Tepig," she finished.

"Tepig!" it yelled, blowing a puff of flames from its nose. Pidove looked down, upset.

"You'll get the chance next time, Pidove," Mia told it. "Now, onward!"

Mia's Pokémon cheered. Her stomach rumbled, to her surprise. Taylor looked up at the sun's position in the sky and predicted that it was time for lunch.

"How 'bout we eat first?" Taylor suggested. "I know a good restaurant around here. Return, Momo."

Taylor recalled Momo back into her Poke Ball. Mia did the same for her own Pokémon.

* * *

"Hello and welcome," Cilan and two other men dressed like waiters greeted as Mia and Taylor went in. To the left of Cilan was a man with red hair styled wildly like flames and red eyes, and to the right was another man with blue hair whose bangs flowed smoothly like water and blue eyes. They both wore waiter outfits; the only difference was the bow ties that matched their hair and eye color.

"Cilan!" Mia exclaimed. "I didn't know you work here!"

"Do you know her?" the red-haired man asked.

"I do, Chili," Cilan replied. "We met while I was shopping."

The blue-haired man took out menus from a slot. "Table for two?" Chili asked.

"Yes, please," they both said.

"Follow Cress, please," Cress instructed as he went over to the tables. Mia and Taylor promptly did as instructed.

What ensued during mealtime was a discussion about what they did before meeting each other. Mia studied at a public school and often received lessons from her Grandfather. It was there at that school she met Bianca and Cheren. Taylor was schooled at home upon adoption and was cared for mainly by his adoptive father, but they haven't talked as of late.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Mia asked.

"Only child," he answered.

"Other relatives?"

"Like you, I have a Grandpa, but we haven't talked much either."

"How come?"

Taylor glared at her. "Um, sorry I asked," she quickly apologized.

"Is there anything else you may like?" Cilan asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where the Gym is." Mia asked. "I want to battle the Gym Leader there."

"Why didn't you say so?" Chili asked excitedly as he ran over to where Cilan was.

"Huh?" they asked, confused.

"We are the Gym Leaders, Cress included," Cress explained.

Cilan clapped his hands and the curtains in back of them opened to reveal a rock battlefield. To the customers and Taylor's surprise, the waiters took off their aprons and revealed their Poke Balls.

"Anything else you may like?" Cilan repeated.

Mia stood up with determination. "A battle," she ordered. "My name is Mia and I'm from Nuvema Town."

* * *

Though he was in the stands, Taylor kept his distance as a gaggle of cheerleaders crowded on the other half of the sidelines. Since they were talking intently about Cilan, Chili, and Cress, he presumed that they were their fan girls. He looked down at the arena. Mia was on one side of the arena below him, while the other three approached her.

"This Gym allows you to choose the leader you battle with," Cilan explained. "You can either battle between me and any of my brothers."

"I get it now, Cilan," Mia said. "You're the Grass-type leader, Chili's the Fire-type leader, and Cress is the Water-type leader."

"True," Cilan agreed. "Now for you to choose."

"Come on out!" the three brothers called out as they threw their Poké Balls. Out came the three Elemental monkeys: a Pansage, a Pansear, and a Panpour. Mia looked up all three on her Pokédex.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress."

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600º F."

"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail."

"Now, would you care to battle me?" Cilan asked.

"I'm looking forward to a battle with you!" Chili exclaimed.

"It's clear you would like to battle with Cress," Cress said.

"I'm battling all three of you!" Mia declared, to their surprise.

'Way to be subtle,' Taylor remarked.

* * *

Chili and Mia got into position on the battlefield, Cilan and Pansage acting as judge for two of the Gym Battles.

"Trainers may use one Pokémon for each battle, and the battle ends when one Pokémon is knocked out. Additionally only the challenger may switch Pokémon," Cilan explained.

"Here I come, Mia!" Chili exclaimed.

"Right!" she said with a determined look. "Oshawott, you're on!"

She threw the Poké Ball, and Oshawott came out of her Poke Ball.

"Come on out, my vintage!" Chili commanded as he threw his own Poké Ball. "Pansear!" Pansear came out of its Poké Ball.

"Let the match begin!" Cilan declared as he raised both his hands up.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!" Mia commanded.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Chili likewise commanded.

A blast of water and a stream of fire came out of Oshawott's and Pansear's mouths, which negated and steamed up the area upon impact.

"Tackle!" Mia commanded.

"Use Dig, Pansear!"

"Pan, pan, pan!" Pansear grunted as it burrowed into the ground. Oshawott made a running charge for Pansear, but stopped at the hole and looked around.

"The steam's perfect for cover," Taylor realized. "Useful if you're trying to sneak up on someone."

Pansear suddenly appeared below Oshawott and struck her. She got thrown into the air as Pansear jumped.

"Fire Punch!" Chili commanded.

Pansear's hand clenched to a fist and got cloaked in flames. It slugged Oshawott, sending it crashing down onto the ground. This didn't affect Oshawott much, but Mia spotted a burn on Oshawott's side as the steam cleared away. Oshawott winced in pain from the burn as red sparks came from it.

"Go, go, Chili! Go, go, Pan-sear!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Oshawott, return!" Mia commanded as she held out her Poké Ball. Oshawott got recalled back inside. She promptly decided to switch her Pokémon.

"Time to fight fire with fire! I choose you, Tepig!" she said as she threw Tepig's Poké Ball. Out came Tepig who snorted and blew flames out from her snout. "Tackle!" she commanded.

Tepig charged in and rammed into Pansear, the blow pushing it back a couple of inches.

"Dig, Pansear!" Chili commanded. Pansear burrowed into the ground again.

"This isn't going to be like last time!" Mia declared. "Tepig, use Ember in the hole!"

Leaning back, Tepig fired a cloud of flames from its nostrils, which went into the hole. Pansear popped out in surprise as the Embers hit it.

"Tackle it as its falling and clamp down on its tail!" Mia commanded.

"Tepig, tepig, tepig, tepig!" Tepig yelled as it made a rush for the spot where Pansear was going to land. When it got near the ground, she bit its tail.

"Now, throw it into the rocks!" Mia commanded.

Tepig span Pansear with all her strength and threw it into a stalagmite. The blow was enough to knock it out.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" Cilan declared. "Tepig wins. Therefore the first battle goes to Mia."

"Pansage!" Pansage said.

The cheerleaders moaned at the loss Chili was handed to him. "One down, two to go," Taylor marked down mentally.

"Exactly as planned, Tepig!" Mia congratulated.

"Tepig, tepig!" Tepig cheered.

"Thanks, Pansear, you did great," Chili thanked as he recalled Pansear into its Poké Ball. He went over to the side as Cress took his place.

"Your next battle will be with Cress," Cress announced.


	6. Mid  Site Night's Dream Part 1

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Tepig, return," Mia said as she recalled Tepig. "Emolga, you're on!" Mia called as she threw Emolga's Poké Ball. Emolga came out, ready for a fight.

"Let's go, Cress's vintage! Panpour!" Cress said as he threw Panpour's Poke Ball. Panpour came out as well.

"Begin!" Cilan declared.

"Emolga, Quick Attack!" Mia declared. Emolga sped to Panpour at a fast speed.

"Double Team!" Cress commanded.

Copies of Panpour formed up and surrounded Emolga, causing it to look around.

"Scratch attack!" Cress commanded.

Glowing white claws appeared on Panpour and its copies and slashed Emolga. He was thrown backward as the silver trail broke off. Emolga tried to get up as the copies faded away.

"Way to go, Cress!" One of the cheerleaders cheered.

"Always keeping cool!" another noted.

"Water Gun!" Cress commanded. Panpour blasted a jet of water from its mouth and skyrocketed Emolga into the air.

"ThunderShock!" Mia ordered, a little nervous. Outline glowing yellow, he fired a beam of electricity at Panpour.

"Dodge and use Mud Sport!" Cress ordered.

Panpour jumped out of the way, and upon landing, slammed its hands onto the ground. A portion of the ground ahead of it got muddy and negated the ThunderShock.

"Water Gun, one more time!" Cress commanded. A blast of water was enough to knock Emolga out. He landed on the ground, completely dazed.

"Emolga!" Mia yelled in concern as she went to check on him.

"Emolga is unable to battle!" Cilan announced. "Panpour wins! Therefore, the winner of the second battle is Cress."

The cheerleaders cheered as Cress stepped off to the side. Cilan got into position, Chili taking his place as judge. "Return, Emolga," Mia said in concern. Emolga was recalled back into his Poké Ball.

"You've clearly impressed us with your planning skill," Cilan complimented. "Now, let's see how you handle this! Come out, my vintage! Pansage!"

He threw the Poké Ball and out came Pansage. 'Pansage!' Mia thought. 'Emolga still needs to rest and I can't risk using Oshawott with her burn, so…' she planned as she got out Tepig's Poké Ball. "Tepig, let's give it another go!"

Tepig came out of her Poké Ball. "Let the battle begin!" Chili declared as he raised his hands up.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Mia ordered. A cloud of flames was shot from Tepig's snout.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded.

Pansage fired a barrage of yellow green seeds from its mouth. This negated the Ember and covered the area with sparks.

"Time to do what Chili did earlier!" Mia said. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig burst through the sparks and tackled Pansage. The added sparks cloaked Tepig in fire and hit Pansage for much more damage.

"You are impressive, I admit," Cilan said. He looked up at the glass ceiling. The sun was shining down on the arena. "But I can think quickly as well."

"What?" Mia asked.

"What's he saying?" Taylor asked.

"Time for the battle to be served!" Cilan declared, to the delight of the cheerleaders. "Pansage, use SolarBeam!"

The plumage on Pansage's head began to glow yellow as it collected sunlight. "Mia, the sun!" Taylor warned.

Mia looked up to find the position of the sun. She looked around and saw a mirror hanging on the right wall. "Head over there, Tepig!" she commanded.

Tepig ran as fast as she could and positioned herself behind the mirror. A ball of sunlight formed in Pansage's hand. "Fire!" Cilan commanded.

"Duck!" Mia warned.

Pansage fired the solar energy in a beam of yellow light. Tepig ducked, and the beam hit the mirror instead, reflecting it back at Pansage with double the power. A large explosion occurred on the battlefield, and when the dust cleared, Pansage was out of commission.

"It seems I was the faster strategist," Mia realized proudly.

"Pansage is unable to battle," Chili judged. "Tepig wins. And the winner of the Striaton Gym Battle is Mia from Nuvema Town."

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Mia put her newly-earned Trio Badge in her Badge Case. An Audino pushing a medicine cart came over to her.

"That's…" Taylor began, recognizing the Pokémon from the one in Accumula Town's Center.

"Audino!" Audino greeted. Taylor looked up the Pokémon on his Pokédex. The screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."

"Pokémon and humans working together on the job," Taylor began. "Similar to the Professor I work with."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Mia replied.

Mia suddenly got a surprised look at what he said.

"Hang on a minute. _You_ work for a Pokémon Professor?" Mia asked in shock.

"She specializes in studying Pokémon dreams," he explained. "I worked for her before she sent me off on my journey. I loved to play with her Munna, the two of us were pretty good friends."

"Munna..." Mia repeated while looking up the Pokémon. She soon got the result and the screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats pleasant dreams, it expels pink-colored mist."

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"

Two children, a boy and a girl, came running into the Pokémon Center holding their Pokémon. The Pokémon were asleep and covered with a pink light. Taylor recognized the pink light and followed the children to the desk.

"My Sandile's acting weird!" the boy exclaimed.

"So is my Minccino!" the girl added. "We were playing with them when a weird pink light suddenly appeared in the sky. Next thing you know, they fell asleep!"

Taylor suddenly recalled a story he was told one day. There was a Pokémon that could release a special mist that reacted with the dreams of Pokémon. However, as it was being researched for a cleaner energy source, people's evil thoughts and desires corrupted the mist and the Pokémon destroyed the lab when it released a deadly discharge of it.

"I think I know what happened, you two," Taylor said, bending down to their level. "And I think I know the answer to your problem."

He stood back up and pressed a button on his Xtransceiver. After finding the right number, Mia approached him.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"The Professor," he answered.

"Professor Juniper?"

"No, but she's a friend of hers," he answered. A long, dark blue haired woman with blue eyes, flower hairclips in her hair, and a lab coat covering her body appeared on screen.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Professor, it's Taylor," Taylor replied with an urgent tone. "You know that story you told me long ago? Well, it's real. I'll fill you in later, but right now, head over to the Center with your Munna. Some kids need her Dream Eater to cure some Pokémon."

"We'll get there as soon as we can," she affirmed in a serious tone. They hung up.

* * *

The same black-haired woman from the phone call came into the center with her Munna floating next to her. "Hello, Taylor," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted. "Mia, meet Professor Fennel, my boss."

"A pleasure to meet you," Mia greeted as the two females shook hands.

"The pleasure's mine," Fennel replied. "Now then, Munna, use Dream Eater on that Sandile and Minccino."

Munna floated over to the Sandile the boy was holding. She opened her mouth and swallowed the aura as it turned to mist. The floral pattern lit up as it beamed in happiness. A pink smoke emitted from her head. Sandile woke up, to the younger boy's surprise and joy.

"Must've been a happy dream," Fennel noted. "Anyway, I'm glad you called, Taylor. My Munna has been sensing something very strange lately."

"Strange as in the pink light in the sky those kids were talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, that," Fennel answered.


	7. Mid Site Night's Dream Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

After getting Mia's Pokémon, she, Taylor, and Professor Fennel ran outside. A pink mist blanketed the sky of Striaton City and pink stardust rained down upon the city.

"This comes from my Musharna," Fennel explained. "It's her Dream Mist causing all these problems."

"Professor, you said you owned a Musharna at one point in time, right?" Taylor asked.

"Right," she answered as Taylor looked up Musharna on his Pokédex. He got the results and the screen showed profiles of the Pokémon.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Munna," the Dex explained. "The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon."

Mia soon spotted police officers warning people to return their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. She looked at Fennel's Munna. When some stardust hit her, the floral pattern reacted, and Munna remained awake as if nothing had happened to it.

"Professor, we need to find the source of all this mess, and clean it up!" Mia declared.

"Okay, but where do we start? We can't just find fire from this smoke," Taylor noted.

"Munna!" Munna sang.

"You sense Musharna?" Taylor asked.

"Munna!" she replied back.

"According to Munna, your Musharna's in the Dreamyard!" Taylor translated.

Fennel sighed. "Follow us," she said.

Munna led the way through the city.

* * *

Three men wearing light blue and white clothing resembling knight's outfits were operating a machine within the Dreamyard. Within a glass cylinder was a Musharna struggling to break out of its prison.

"Satellite dish repurposed," the first man reported.

In stepped a man with long, tea green hair and eyes wearing a white shirt, bracelets on his arm, khaki pants, green tennis shoes, and a black cap on his head.

"Beginning dream transfer," the second man reported.

* * *

As they headed into a ruined area that was now a landmark of Striaton City called the Dreamyard, they heard a sound wave echo into the sky. The three of them looked up to find rings of light going into the sky. A pounding headache bounced into Taylor's head.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Mia asked.

"Someone's trying to get in my head!" Taylor replied in pain as he held his head.

"Psychic waves," Fennel realized as more rings were sent into the air. She went to check on Taylor. "Someone is pinging Striaton City."

Mia took out a Poké Ball. "Pidove!" Mia said as she threw it. Pidove cooed as it came out. "Find out where those rings are coming from!"

Pushing his discomfort aside as he tried to screen his mind from the energy, Taylor took out Woobat's Poké Ball. "Help Pidove out, Woobat!" he commanded as he threw it. Woobat came out and both Pokémon flew away. Munna floated along with them.

* * *

"Fifty percent of Striaton City scanned," the third man reported.

In reality, they were using the satellite and Musharna to spread their Pokémon liberation message throughout Unova. This was only a test, however, and they needed good results to impress their leader. He had been upset lately with the disappearance of his son.

Woobat and Pidove soon found them as well as Musharna crying out for help. "Woobat, use Air Slash on the glass!" Taylor commanded in Woobat's head.

Woobat's wings glowed blue as she crossed them. She spread them apart, and sharp discuses of air energy spread from her wings and into the glass. The glass broke on impact, setting Musharna free and clearing the Dream Mist away from the city.

"Musha?" Musharna asked as it floated into the air.

"Musharna!" Fennel called out as she, Mia, and Taylor ran to the scene. Musharna floated over to Fennel, who hugged it. "Thank goodness, Musharna!" Fennel said in relief.

"This isn't over!" the third man declared as he took out a Poke Ball. "Trubbish!"

Trubbish came out of its Poke Ball. "Haze!" the third man commanded as the other two men began to pack their things.

A white mist came out of Trubbish's mouth, covering the entire area with fog.

"Pidove/Woobat, use Gust!" Mia and Taylor commanded together. Flapping their wings, a windstorm cleared the fog away. By the time police arrived, the three men were gone.

* * *

"I'm happy that you got to find your Musharna again, Professor," Taylor said.

"Taylor, be on the lookout for those people again," Fennel warned. "They may not be as receptive to you next time."

"I will," Taylor said, knowing full well who they were.

"Mia, the next Gym is in Nacrene City," Fennel directed. "From what I've heard from Taylor, you like to learn, so you may wish to stop by the Museum there before your Gym Battle."

"Sounds interesting," Mia noted. "Nice meeting you, Professor."

"Take care, Fennel," Taylor advised as the two left. "You too, Munna and Musharna."

"Goodbye and good luck!" Fennel bade.

With a reunion having resulted from solving a crisis, Mia and Taylor now head to Nacrene City with a new resolve.


	8. Poison Snivy

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Walking down Route 3, Mia spotted someone familiar behind her and stopped. She motioned for Taylor to stop, but when he kept moving, she pulled him back to her by the ear. "Ow! What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Mia pointed to exactly why she stopped. In another section of the forest was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore an orange vest over a white dress, a green hat on her head, orange knee-high socks, and yellow shoes. She carried a green purse on her and appeared to be looking for something.

"She's my friend, Bianca," Mia explained. "We've been friends since childhood, despite her being a couple of years older than me. She may be a bit immature, but she's actually a nice person."

"Huh. I'd like to meet her," Taylor offered.

"You would? Great!" she complied. "One thing, though." Mia drew a line on the ground with her foot. "See the line I just drew?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to stand behind that line."

"Stand behind it?" Taylor got behind the line as instructed. "This okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she affirmed. Turning around, she yelled "Bi-AN-ca! Over here!"

The yell got Bianca's attention and she ran to where Mia and Taylor were. "Mia!" she called back, waving to her. Mia got behind the line.

"Mia, why do I have to stand behind the line?" Taylor asked.

"Because that distance is safe enough for when Bianca trips," Mia answered.

"Uh huh…" Taylor said.

"Mia, it's been too lon-on-on, YA-HA-HA! Out of the way!" Bianca yelled as she stumbled over to them, having tripped over a rock on the way.

"Whoa!" Taylor yelped as Bianca fell down inches close to the line. "You okay?"

* * *

After helping Bianca up, Mia introduced her to Taylor, who surprised Bianca by kissing her on the hand. "A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"P-p-pleasure's mine," Bianca replied, blushing.

Mia glared at Taylor before turning to Bianca. The three walked on through the Route. "How've you been?" Mia asked.

"Pretty good," Bianca replied, perking up. "I just got my second badge!"

"Second?" she asked in shock.

To prove it, Bianca took out her Badge Case and opened it. Sure enough, it contained the Trio Badge and the Basic Badge. "And I have yet to get to Nacrene City," Mia noted, impressed at her progress. "That's Bianca for you."

"What are you doing back on an old route?" Taylor asked. "You already beat the second Gym."

"Um…what was it…Snivy!" Bianca recalled. "Yeah, I came back because I heard there were Snivy here!"

"Snivy?" he repeated as he looked up the Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter."

"Hey, Mia!" Bianca challenged. "I'm sure you would want a Snivy on your team, right?"

"Well, I…" she began, a bit nervously.

"They're smooth, they're calm, and they're tough!" the other girl continued, getting closer to her each time she said a sentence. "How about a little bet? The first person to catch a Snivy has to use it in a battle with the loser!"

"…Okay, I guess." Mia complied with some hesitancy.

"Great! Meet you at the nearest center with a Snivy!" she called back as she raced off.

Taylor shook his head, while Mia just stood there flabbergasted.

* * *

"If I was a Snivy, where would I hide?" Bianca asked as she scouted the bushes. She soon found one with its tail glowing green. It sliced some rotten tree bark in half, which fell down in between Snivy cleanly cut.

"Snivy!" she declared as she came out. "I challenge you!"

Snivy looked behind it to find Bianca with a Poke Ball in hand. "Let's go, Tepig!" she said as she span her arm. She threw the Poke Ball and out came her Tepig, which blew flames out of its snout.

Snivy smiled at this, a bit prideful.

"Flamethrower!" Bianca commanded.

Red-orange flames came out of Tepig's nose and headed for Snivy. It dodged and the flames hit the dirt instead. Snivy's leaf glowed green again and it went in for another Leaf Blade.

"Take Down!" Bianca commanded.

Tepig charged in at a fast speed, yellow light cloaking it as it ran. Snivy jumped out of the way in time and Tepig collided into a tree instead. Snivy just gave an amused smile at his opponent, who was counting the tiny Pidove flying around its head.

"W-what are you smiling about?" Bianca asked angrily.

Snivy jumped up and span, summoning dark green leaves that spiraled around it. When the Leaf Storm cleared, Snivy was gone.

"So close!" Bianca whined as she stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Te-PIG!" Tepig also whined.

* * *

Snivy stopped at some grass and lay down to rest. He sighed in slight depression. It had been a long time since he had a worthy opponent to fight and it was getting boring winning against trainers. He thought he had a chance with that girl and her Tepig, but alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Mia's Emolga stuck its head out of some bushes to find Snivy. "E-mo-ga!" he whispered.

"You found one?" Mia whispered back as she too stuck her head out. Taylor and Momo also followed suit.

"It looks kinda depressed," Taylor noted.

"Mo…" Momo agreed in concern.

"E-ga," Emolga said, raising its paw.

"You want to see what's up?" Mia asked.

Emolga nodded and got out of the bushes. He went up to Snivy and tapped his arm. "Snivy?" the Grass Snake Pokémon asked, not in a good mood.

"E-mon!" Emolga greeted. Snivy stood up and crossed his arms. "E-mon, mon?"

"Vy," he said as he turned away.

"E-ga, e-ga? E-ga?" Emolga asked, slapping him on the back.

"Snivy…!" he warned, leaf glowing green. Emolga put up its paws in defense. Snivy muttered something to himself, which Emolga and Taylor picked up on.

"He hasn't had a good challenge in a while," Taylor translated. "He had an encounter with Bianca, I guess. He said he managed to get away from a woman in orange's Tepig."

"Snivy likes to battle as well," Mia realized.

Emolga related to it about its similar love for battling, and Mia decided to interject. "Snivy!" Mia called, coming out of the bush.

"Vy?" he asked.

"If it's a challenge you want, we'll give you one," she declared. "Emolga, let's do this!"

"Mo mo!" Emolga said and got into position. Snivy looked around, and then uncrossed his arms.

"Quick Attack!" Mia commanded. Emolga dashed for Snivy, but he dodged with grace and flipped into the air. Two vines came out of Snivy's collar and grabbed Emolga. He threw the Sky Squirrel into the air and readied another Leaf Blade.

"One more Quick Attack, get some momentum!" Mia commanded.

Emolga glided forward and hit Snivy. Curling into a ball, he looped around Snivy as he span, hitting his opponent one more time before they both landed. Snivy got up, panting.

"That was Aerial Ace!" Mia realized. "Nice trick!"

"E-ga!" Emolga said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Snivy," Snivy smiled, a bit impressed.

"Mo-ga," Emolga replied back with some pride.

"Figured him out, now follow my lead!" Mia exclaimed. "Quick Attack!"

Emolga dashed forward again. As Snivy jumped, Emolga grabbed hold of his leg. "Aerial Ace!"

Emolga glided and sent Snivy flying back. Snivy was ready to counter with a Vine Whip, but yellow sparks surrounded Snivy, preventing him from moving. Emolga looped around as he curled into a ball and hit Snivy one more time.

"Exactly as planned," Mia said.

"That was Static!" Taylor noted.

"Static?" Bianca asked as she came up to Taylor.

"Oh, hey, Bianca, you may be just in time," Taylor greeted. "When a Pokemon with Static gets hit physically or makes contact with its opponent, it has a chance of paralyzing it."

"I see," she replied.

Snivy tried to get up, but was having some trouble doing so. "Go Poke Ball!" Mia commanded as she threw an empty Poke Ball. Seeing the ball fly overhead, Snivy let out a satisfied smile. The ball hit and turned Snivy to red energy as it sealed him in. A moment of rattling came later. When it stopped, Mia had won the bet.

* * *

"You know the rules," Bianca reminded her outside the Pokémon Center. "You have to use Snivy in our battle!"

"I know, I know," she replied as she got Snivy's Poké Ball out. 'But if she uses Tepig, I'm in trouble,' she thought.

"Let's go, Tepig!" Bianca cheered as she sent her Pokémon out.

"Question, Bianca. Do you have any other Pokémon besides Tepig?" Taylor asked. Bianca looked over to the bench he was sitting on.

"Not really. Finish it off with Flame Charge is usually the way to go!" Bianca answered.

Taylor sighed in annoyance and covered his forehead with his hand.

"Looks like it's do or die, then," Mia said. "I choose you, Snivy!"

Snivy came out of his Poké Ball and crossed his arms. "Let's do this, Mia, just like old times!" Bianca cheered. "Use Take Down, Tepig!"

Tepig charged forward cloaked in yellow energy. 'He's fast, all right,' Taylor noted.

"Dodge it," Mia commanded.

Snivy jumped up again.

"Vine Whip!" she commanded.

The vines came out of Snivy and grabbed Tepig's feet. Snivy flipped back down onto the ground, slamming Tepig down as well.

"Hang on, Tepig!" Bianca said in concern.

As Tepig got up, a blue light covered it. Taylor stood up in surprise as Tepig changed form. Both girls watched as Tepig stood up on his hind legs and grew much more egg shaped. Its tail also grew and the bauble was replaced by a tuft of black fur. The light broke off, revealing that Bianca's Tepig evolved to a Pignite!

"Pignite!" Pignite yelled as he flexed his newly gained muscles.

"Pignite, that was awesome!" Bianca cheered. She looked up her new Pokémon in an orange and white Pokédex.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tepig," the Dex explained. "Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases."

"It's not over until it's over!" Mia declared. "Snivy, use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy immediately spun around, summoning the leaves. He sent them to Pignite.

"Use Flamethrower!" Bianca commanded.

Red-orange flames came out of Pignite's mouth, burning the leaves to a crisp.

"Talk about a power boost!" Mia noted in surprise.

"Snivy!" Snivy agreed, also a bit shocked.

"Finish it with Flame Charge!" Bianca commanded.

"Pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig!" Pignite yelled as it stomped the ground, creating a dust cloud. "Pignite!" he yelled as he rushed for Snivy in a burst of flames.

"Gotta be something that can counter that much force…" Mia muttered as she looked up her Snivy's attacks. She soon found a move that would match up with Flame Charge. "That'll work!" she said. "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy jumped up and began spinning his tail, creating a tornado of glowing green leaves. He threw the tornado at Pignite. When the attacks collided, Pignite was swept up into the tornado, his Flame Charge breaking off. The tornado was thrown to the ground with Pignite in it.

"Looks like this battle goes to Mia," Taylor commented when the dust cleared. Indeed, Pignite was knocked out.

"Pignite, return!" Bianca said in concern.

"Bianca," Mia told her. "Sometimes, you just have to go with the flow."

Snivy nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms.

"That may be true, but when I come back, I'll be ready," Bianca vowed.


	9. Zen Sundial

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

At a camp outside of a small town, Mia watched as Taylor prepared a meal for them. She looked to their Pokémon as they enjoyed their Pokémon food. Mia sighed and slumped down on the table.

"Is it just me or are you sighing endlessly?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing interesting has happened today!" she complained as she sat up. "All we've been doing is trying to get to the nearest city!"

"Hopefully, some of my cooking should get you to change your mind," Taylor responded as he resumed preparing his stew.

"Like I said…" Mia began.

"Osha! Osha!" Oshawott whispered as she pulled on her sock leg. Mia looked down.

"What it is, Oshawott?" Mia asked.

"Oshawott, osha," Oshawott pointed to the city walls. Mia looked and saw Momo tapping a Darumaka lightly.

"Taylor, what's Momo doing up there?" Mia asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he set the stew down. Taylor looked over to find the two Pokémon. "What's up, Momo?"

"E-mon! Mo momo!" Momo called out.

The two trainers and Oshawott went over to Momo and Darumaka. The Darumaka was asleep, arms and legs tucked in. Momo gave it a gentle nudge, to which it swayed slightly, and then realigned itself.

"Hey, you'd better not bother it," Taylor instructed. "I think it's sleeping."

Mia looked up the Pokémon on the Pokédex. Momo came back to Taylor.

"Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Darumaka's droppings are hot, so people used to put them in their clothes to keep themselves warm."

"Woobat! Woobat!"

"Emon-ga!"

The four of them turned to find Emolga and Woobat about to get into a fight. Woobat's dish was missing and so was Emolga's. Oshawott and Momo rushed over to break it up.

"Chill, you two," Taylor lectured. "Something's not right."

Mia and Taylor looked around. When Mia passed the table, a second Darumaka peeked out with Emolga and Woobat's Pokémon food in hand. It giggled mischievously.

"Ah-HA!" Mia yelled as she pointed to the Darumaka. She made a dive for the table, but missed when the Darumaka jumped, taking the stew pot with it. The table broke apart upon impact. The first Darumaka woke up and went over to the second one. They went off with the food in tow.

"Stop thieves!" Mia yelled as Taylor helped her up. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott fired a jet of water from its mouth. The two Daruma Pokemon unleashed red orange flames at Oshawott from their mouths, which burned her severely. The Darumaka ran for town.

"Oshawott!" Mia said as she picked up the Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Worry about them later," Taylor said. "Woobat, return."

Woobat was recalled into her Poke Ball.

"You guys, too," Mia said.

Pidove, Snivy, and Tepig were recalled into their own balls. Emolga and Momo got on Mia and Taylor's shoulders and, with Oshawott in her arms, rushed into town.

* * *

The two made it into town with dusk approaching and took Oshawott to the nearest Pokémon Center to heal. A chime went off, signaling that her Pokémon was healed. The Nurse carted Oshawott to Mia, while Audino carried a first aid kit to the duo.

"Oshawott will be fine," the Nurse reported. "Keep some of these medicines in case any of your Pokémon gets injured again."

Taylor nodded and accepted the case. Mia hugged Oshawott happily, her Emolga smiling at this. She recalled Oshawott into her Poké Ball.

"Nurse Joy, do you know anything about those Darumaka?" Mia asked.

"Sundial Town had two Darumaka and a Darmanitan that lived in harmony with the people in the Clock Tower," Nurse Joy explained, pointing to the clock tower outside. "However, the Darmanitan went missing one day. A few days after it was announced that the tower was going to be demolished, the Darumaka began stealing food."

"But why?" Mia asked.

"I have no idea," Nurse Joy said with some regret.

* * *

Staying over at the Center for dinner, Mia had not even eaten, despite her stomach rumbling. While Taylor and the two Emolga ate, her thoughts turned to the Clock Tower. Thinking back to those two Darumaka, she couldn't help but feel some regret for them.

"Mia, you haven't even touched your food," Taylor noticed. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mia said, not turning around.

"If it were nothing, you'd be looking at me," he noted. Mia turned around.

"It's the Darumaka," she explained. "Hearing some of their backstory, I can't help but feel bad for calling them thieves. What if they just wanted to help someone?"

"Hmm…" Taylor said as he stroked his chin. "You may have a point there."

Glass breaking was heard in the kitchen as well as some angry yells about two Darumaka. Mia, Taylor, and their Emolga raced into the kitchen. The two Darumaka were jumping all around as the chefs tried to catch them.

"Momo, Quick Attack! Catch those Darumaka!" Taylor commanded.

"Mo mo!" Momo yelled as she jumped off his shoulder. A white streak trailed behind her as she dashed to the Darumaka. One of them jumped away, causing her to miss and grab onto a pan handle before she could crash land.

The two Darumaka jumped out the window. Mia took out a Poké Ball. "Follow those Darumaka, Pidove!" she commanded as she threw the Poké Ball. Pidove came out and flew out the window after them.

* * *

Pidove reported back to Mia what she found: they went in the Clock Tower. However, when she and Taylor got to the tower, the secret entrance the Zen Charm Pokémon took was too small for the Trainers to fit through. "We may not be able to fit in there, but our Emolga can!" Mia suggested.

So Mia's Emolga and Momo went inside and into the inner workings, while Mia and Taylor took the long way up. It was there they found the two Darumaka with a Darmanitan in Zen Mode and using Psychic to keep a large bell in place. The two Darumaka presented the food to it. The food gained a blue aura and floated into Darmanitan's mouth.

The two Emolga looked at each other and ran down to the others. "E-mon?" Momo asked. "Mo-ga?"

"Makka!" the Darumaka panicked.

"Mo-ga, Moga!" Emolga assured them. "E-ga?"

"Darumaka…" the two Darumaka said as they looked at each other.

* * *

"When the bell on the tower was about to fall down on you guys," Mia began. "Darmanitan caught it and changed modes to keep it steady."

"Changed modes?" Taylor repeated.

"When Darmanitan's health is low and it has the ability Zen Mode, it takes a different Forme and gains Psychic as an extra type," Mia explained.

The two trainers had arrived at the top of the tower and learned the whole story from the Darumaka. They had been stealing food since their friend couldn't move in Zen Mode. Cracking was soon heard and Mia looked down.

"The floor it's sitting on could break at any second!" Mia realized. "We need to do something!"

"E-ga!" Momo pointed out. She found a metal hook in the shape of a question mark and carried it over to them.

"Good eyes, Momo," Taylor complimented.

"It needs to be bent in an S-shape in order for it to hold the bell and hook it back onto the foundation above Darmanitan," Mia planned as she pointed to a metal bar above them.

"Darumaka!" the Darumaka volunteered.

"You want to help, too?" Mia asked.

They smiled. Mia and Taylor got out their Poke Balls. "Let's do this! Oshawott, Tepig, come on out!" she said as she threw their Poké Balls. Out they came, ready to go.

"Need some help here, Woobat!" Taylor said. Woobat came out as well. "Momo, throw that hook up!"

She did so.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Mia commanded.

Tepig fired a cloud of flames at the hook, while the Darumaka fired their Flamethrowers. This heated the metal up to the point where it was glowing red.

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" Taylor commanded. Wings glowing blue, Woobat sent the discuses to the hook, shaping it into the position Mia wanted. Mia nodded at this.

"Okay, Oshawott, cool it down with Water Gun," Mia instructed. Oshawott sprayed a blast of water on the hook. When the steam cleared, the hook had cooled down upon landing. Emolga picked it up and gave a thumbs up to signal it was okay.

"That's step one done, now for step two," Mia reported. "Fixing the bell."

Darmanitan's eyes glowed light blue. Mia, Emolga, and the hook were lifted into the air covered by a light blue aura. They were taken up to in between the metal bar and the bell.

"Thanks, Darmanitan!" Mia thanked. Emolga gave her the hook.

"Watch your heads!" Taylor warned from below them.

Mia reached for the metal bar. It took some struggling, but she got the hook in place. Psychic wore off suddenly, leaving Mia and Emolga hanging on to the hook, and sending the ball falling. Darmanitan got out of Zen Mode and made a few nimble leaps. It caught the bell and jumped to them, to the delight of the Darumaka. Darmanitan grabbed the two and hooked the bell back in place.

"Darman!" Darmanitan thanked.

"You're welcome!" Mia replied.

"E-mon!" Emolga replied.

"Don't steal food again, okay?" Taylor lectured as the three of them got down. The Darumaka gave sheepish grins, but took his word for it.

* * *

"Mia, Taylor! Good news!" Nurse Joy called as the two left Sundial Town the next morning. Nurse Joy caught up to them.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Mia greeted in surprise.

"E-mon," Emolga greeted likewise.

"What's the word?" Taylor asked.

"The Clock Tower will not be demolished, just repaired!" Nurse Joy told them.

"Great!" he replied.

"E-ga!" Momo cheered.

"That's wonderful news!" Mia stated. She looked up to the Tower to find Darmanitan and the two Darumaka. 'Especially for them,' she thought happily.


	10. Scolipede Scalding

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Mo…GA!" Momo yelled as she unleashed yellow sparks from her tail. Taylor, Mia, and Mia's Emolga watched as she unleashed the electricity. She finally stopped after a few seconds.

"Build it up and then release…" Mia noted. "The more power an Electric-type Pokémon holds, the more power it'll let loose when it releases. Emolga, build up electric power!"

"E-ga, e-ga…" Emolga said as small sparks emitted from his cheeks.

"Keep holding it in until you feel it about to leak out, and then release it with a strong ThunderShock!" Mia instructed.

"E-ga…! E-ga…!" Emolga repeated as stress started to hit. A ball of electricity formed up above his tail.

"Hey, that's…!" Mia began.

Before Mia could finish, Emolga curled into a ball and spun, sending the ball to Momo. She dodged the ball, and it exploded somewhere else in the forest. Emolga sat down, exhaling in relief.

"That move was something!" Taylor noted.

"E-mon!" Momo repeated.

"Electro Ball!" Mia said. "Simply put all that bundled up electricity made Emolga learn a new move!" She turned to Emolga, who was panting. "Nice job, Emolga! Sorry for making you hold it in."

"E-mo-ga, e-mo-ga…" Emolga replied, a bit exhausted.

* * *

"Mo momo! E-ga!" Momo congratulated.

"E-ga, e-ga!" Emolga replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott countered.

Pidove chirped in happiness, agreeing with Oshawott.

With the duo stopping to rest, the group let out their Pokémon so they can stretch out, too. Upon learning that Emolga learned Electro Ball while training, most of their Pokémon congratulated him, telling him to try not to be humble about it.

The only two Pokémon that weren't with him were Tepig and Snivy. Tepig was trying to get some apples off a tree, while Snivy was on that same tree, but relaxing on a sturdier branch.

"Osha, osha!" Oshawott warned.

"Tepig…" Tepig grunted as she tried to reach the apple. She clamped down on the apple, but fell off the branch and into the bush. This got the attention of the duo's Pokémon and they rushed to the bush.

To their shock, out came a Scolipede with Tepig on its head. The six Pokémon ran (in Pidove and Woobat's case, flew) away in fright, passing the two trainers as the larger Pokémon went on a rampage.

"Whoa, what's going o-AAGH!" Mia screamed as soon as she saw Tepig on Scolipede's head. "Tepig! And who's that Pokémon?"

Taylor looked up Scolipede on his Pokédex.

"Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon," the Dex explained. "With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails."

"Looks kinda spooked," Taylor said.

"You can take notes later!" Mia countered in panic. Both trainers ran off after it. "Tepig!"

* * *

"Tepig! Tepig! TE-pig!" Tepig yelled in fear as she clung onto Scolipede's head for dear life.

"Guys!" Mia called out as she and Taylor approached their Pokémon.

Scolipede unleashed toxic sludge at the humans.

"Look out!" Taylor yelled as he tackled Mia down to the ground. The sludge flew overhead and splattered onto the ground a few feet away. Purple needles came out of Scolipede's mouth, Snivy deflected them back with a Leaf Storm. However, when the needles hit, they didn't make a dent in the larger Pokémon.

"Hold that Scolipede back with Vine Whip, Snivy!" Mia commanded. Vines came out of Snivy's collar and grabbed Scolipede by its horns. Emolga climbed back onto Mia's shoulders. "Oshawott, Pidove, let's get Tepig!"

"Osha!" Oshawott agreed, ready with its scallop. She, Pidove, and Mia began to race behind it. They began to climb up on Scolipede's back, which further scared it and started flailing about. This shook them up and caused Snivy to tighten the makeshift reins.

Seeing that Snivy was struggling to maintain his grip, Taylor looked at Momo and Woobat. He took out a Poké Ball, which Momo recognized. "We gotta help them out! Woobat, catch up to Mia! Momo, get ready to glide!"

The two Pokémon went off in separate directions.

"Let's do this, Carracosta!" Taylor yelled as he threw the Poké Ball. Out came a blue turtle shell with something inside it. "Carracosta, use Smack Down!" Taylor commanded. "Pin down that Scolipede!"

The Pokémon remained in its shell.

"I said use Smack Down!" he repeated. "This isn't the time to give me an attitude!"

Mia looked up the turtle shell in the Pokédex. 'How'd he find a Cover Fossil?' she thought.

"Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Incredible jaw strength enables them to chew up steel beams and rocks along with their prey."

"He's not budging…" Mia noted.

"Guess I'll have to do this without you, then," Taylor said. "Momo, glide to Tepig. Woobat, Air Slash cover fire!"

Momo jumped off the tree, spread her patagium, and began to descend to Tepig. Scolipede managed to shake off Mia and her three Pokémon as well as cause Snivy to lose his grip on the horns. Taylor caught them in time. The Mega Centipede Pokémon fired a Poison Sting to Momo, but it was blocked off and hit by Air Slash. Momo shoved Tepig over, knocking her down.

"Catch Tepig, Snivy!" Mia commanded. Snivy released his vines and caught Tepig. Oshawott went over to her and gave her a lecture on being careful.

Scolipede charged straight for the Starter Pokémon and kicked Carracosta's shell aside. Arms came out of the shell and out came an angry Carracosta.

"Now's your chance! Call some commands to Carracosta!" Mia instructed.

"Ever since Carracosta evolved from Tirtouga, he won't listen to me," he stated simply.

"What?" Mia asked.

Carracosta released a blast of raging water to Scolipede, which soaked it and got its attention. The turtle charged in and with one swipe of his arm, knocked Scolipede down to the ground.

"Hydro Pump and Smack Down," Taylor said.

Releasing one more Hydro Pump, Carracosta sent Scolipede flying.

"Sorry about that!" Mia called out. Carracosta let out a roar and went back into its shell.

* * *

Having recalled most of their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, Mia and Taylor were on the road again with their Emolga on their shoulders. "I've definitely failed as a trainer big time," Taylor said as he looked at Carracosta's Poké Ball.

"Failed? Au contraire!" Mia countered. "That's French. Anyway, my Mom said if a Pokémon won't obey you, give it time and show it your dedication! I'm sure when the time comes, Carracosta will obey you again!"

Taylor smiled. "Maybe you're right. That's something that can't be found in the books," he stated.

"Are you making fun of me again?" Mia asked angrily. "And after I gave you that piece of advice! You should know better than to…!"

Plugging his ears to block out her ranting, Taylor and Mia headed for the next town.


	11. Triple Threat

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Mia and Taylor had finally arrived in Current Town and were taking a moment to look around before heading down the rest of Route 2. One of their stops happened to be the Battle Club and Mia was browsing the computers for an opponent to train with.

"Cheren!" Mia exclaimed with happiness.

"Che-what?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Cheren, my rival!" she explained as she showed him the results screen. "Ever since we had our first battle in school, he and I have been at it in terms of who's the better strategist. We're also quite good intellectually; we're both at the top of our classes."

"Another bookworm," Taylor muttered in annoyance. "So why are you traveling with me instead of him? You two would be a good match."

"Beg your pardon?" she asked, offended. "Cheren and Bianca started their journeys a few days before me! Plus, you asked if you could come with me!"

"Okay, okay!" Taylor said, annoyed as Don George approached them. This Don had a blue belt and collar on his uniform.

"Leave anything battle related to me," the Don greeted. "Welcome to the Pokemon Battle Club! I'm the battle manager, Don George."

"Don George!" Taylor said. "Remember us?"

"No, I don't believe we've met," Don George answered.

"In Accumula Town's Battle Club, remember?" he asked.

"Ah, you must be talking about my brother," the man replied. He showed them a picture of many Don Georges, all of them identical. Mia soon made out the Accumula Town's Don George.

"I-identical septuplets?" Mia guessed in surprise.

"There are a few who are cousins," the Don replied.

"Anyway, was Cheren here?" she asked.

"Yes, he was. Why do you ask?"

"Can you call him? I would like to request a battle."

Don George complied and activated the Xtransciever built into the computer.

* * *

In a shop, a young man with blue eyes underneath glasses and short black hair with a lock sticking up was looking through some physics books. He wore a white shirt with a red Y-shaped design on the front over a blue coat, black pants, and blue shoes to go with his school uniform-esque motif. Upon closing the book, his Xtransciever rang, getting the attention of some customers.

"Apologies," he said simply before leaving the store. He looked at his Xtransciever. "The Battle Club?" he asked in surprise. He answered it. "Hello? Cheren speaking."

"Hello, Cheren. I was wondering if you can stop by the Battle Club again," Don George asked.

"It's been a while, Cheren!" Mia greeted as she came into the screen. "How've you been?"

"Mia," he replied with a smile. "I've be well. I see you're already on your journey judging by the Emolga on your shoulder."

"Yeah!" she replied. "Come on back over! We've – (Taylor, Momo, out of the way!) got a lot to catch up on!"

"E-mon!" Emolga said in agreement.

* * *

As soon as Cheren came into the main hall, he smiled upon seeing Mia wave to him. He walked to the duo. "So, how's your journey going?" Mia asked.

"If you must know, I've already done a fair amount," Cheren said. "I've already gotten two badges and six Pokemon."

"Definitely like you to get past the basics!" she commented. "I only have one badge and this guy coming along with me."

"Snubbed upon introduction," Taylor said calmly. "Anyway, you're Cheren, right? Name's Taylor. On my shoulder is Momo."

"Mo mo!" Momo greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Cheren greeted as he shook his hand. "Anyway, Mia, you called me because you wanted a battle, right?"

"That's right! I only have five Pokemon at the moment," Mia answered. Cheren shook his head, as if expecting better from her. "But…"

He looked up.

"I called you over to challenge you to a real game of strategy: a Triple battle!"

"Triple battle?" Taylor asked in confusion.

* * *

At the arena, Don George explained to Taylor what a Triple Battle is. Trainers send out three Pokemon at a time for them to battle each other. Placement of the Pokemon and moves used are important in a Triple battle, because where the Pokemon is placed determines where it will give and receive attacks.

"This will be a Triple battle. Only three Pokemon may be used and the winner will be determined when all three of a Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle," Don George declared as the scoreboard changed to set the standings of the Triple battle. "In addition, Pokemon in position on the trainer's side can move to another side on the trainer's field."

"I advise you, Cheren, I'm a lot tougher than you think," Mia said. 'True, I tend to think outside the box, but he's got game as well,' she noted. 'Better be careful.'

"We'll see how the match goes," Cheren replied. 'I'm more pragmatic than her, but she attacks in ways normal trainers would find unexpected,' he judged. 'I need to be prepared.'

"Begin the match!" Don George declared.

"Servine, Liepard, Panpour!" Cheren called as he threw the Poke Balls. "Stand by for battle!"

When the Pokemon came out, Taylor looked up Liepard on his Pokedex. Servine has taken to the center, Liepard on left, and Panpour on the right.

"Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Purrloin," the Dex explained. "These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many Trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur."

"He's already got a fully evolved Pokemon on his team," Mia said. She turned to Emolga. "Emolga, center position!"

Emolga ran onto the playing field. Mia took out two other Poke Balls.

"Pidove, take the right! Oshawott, flank left!" she commanded. Oshawott and Pidove took position as they came out. "Emolga, send an Electro Ball to Panpour!"

Body glowing with yellow sparks, Emolga charged up the ball above its tail. Curling into a ball, he spun and sent the ball to Panpour at a fast speed.

"Servine, Panpour, exchange!" Cheren commanded. The two Pokemon swapped sides, Servine taking the hit, but appearing as if it were unaffected. "Liepard, Torment Emolga!"

Liepard hissed at Emolga, sending a chill up his spine. 'Can't use Electro Ball again!' Mia thought.

"Panpour, Water Gun Oshawott! Servine, use Slam on it as well!" Cheren commanded.

Both Pokemon rushed for Pidove, Panpour squirting it down with Water Gun, and then Servine following it up with a strong smack of its tail. Pidove hung in there despite the hard hits she took.

"You ok, Pidove?" Mia asked.

"Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi!" Pidove affirmed as she shook off the hits.

'He probably thinks Pidove has Super Luck,' she guessed. 'Since it doubles the chance of critical hits, he's likely got every right to target her. This could mean bad luck for her.'

Mia soon realized that this could give her an edge. 'Or maybe it'll mean good luck for me! Yeah, force Servine and Panpour to switch!' she plotted. "Pidove, use Air Cutter!"

Crossing her wings, Pidove released the Air Cutter to Servine.

"Panpour, Servine, exchange!" Cheren commanded, realizing his query was right.

The two Pokemon swapped places, Panpour taking the hit.

"Exactly as planned!" Mia declared. "Emolga, use Aerial Ace on Servine!"

Emolga made a running jump into the air and glided for Servine. "Servine, use Cut! Take Emolga head on!" the other said.

Both of Servine's arms glowing light blue, it rushed in for Emolga. Emolga missed the first hit, but circled around Servine, who was ready to slice it.

"Ser-VINE!"

"E-GA!"

The resulting collision knocked them both out.

"Both Servine and Emolga are unable to battle," the Don judged.

"You fought well, Servine," Cheren congratulated. "Return."

"Excellent job, Emolga," Mia congratulated as she picked him up. "Take a rest."

"You took me by surprise and fooled me into thinking your Pidove had Super Luck and a move that can land a critical hit," Cheren complimented. "This is what makes me compete with you."

"You kept me on my toes as well," Mia replied. "With you, I can't hold back!"

She walked back. Panpour took Servine's place, while Oshawott took Emolga place. "But now the battle truly begins!" Mia said. "Oshawott, use Razor Shell on Liepard!"

"Slash back with Fury Swipes!" Cheren commanded.

"Nya-re!" Liepard yelled as it leapt to Oshawott, claws shining as Oshawott charged her shell. It and Oshawott began to slash away at each other furiously.

"Pidove, Quick Attack on Panpour!" Mia commanded.

Pidove soared back into the air and dove down, a silver trail behind it. She hit Panpour twice this time, knocking it out.

"It _did_ have Super Luck!" Cheren realized.

"Panpour is unable to battle!" Don George declared.

After a major slashing match, Oshawott was able to break Liepard's Fury Swipes and knock it out with a sideswipe in back of it.

"Liepard is unable to battle!" Don George judged. "Oshawott and Pidove win. Therefore the match goes to Mia."

"Yes!" Mia cheered. Pidove perched on her arm while Oshawott went to her smiling. "Thanks, you two, you hung in there!"

"Return," Cheren said as he recalled the two Pokemon. Taylor smiled at them. "We just had a few setbacks today. Next time will be different."


	12. Mia the Teenage Witch

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Somebody help the imprisoned Pokemon!"

Upon hearing that cry for help, Mia, Taylor, and their Emolga looked around. "What was that?" Mia asked.

"Don't know," Taylor answered in confusion.

"HEELP!" the voice yelled again.

"There it was again," Mia said.

Taylor looked over to find a man with black hair and blue eyes running to them at a fast speed on his hands and feet. "Mia, we have company coming!"

The two ran out of the way and the man whizzed past them. He ran back and tackled Mia to the ground. "HEY! Hey, hey!" Taylor demanded. "What the heck are you doing?"

The man turned with Mia's Emolga in his mouth.

"Mo-ga!" Momo yelled in panic.

"Spit him out!" he demanded.

"You heard the man, Purrloin," the voice agreed. "That Emolga's not a toy!"

The man spit him out and ran off. Taylor eventually found the source of the voice, a Purrloin with a brown satchel on its neck stuck to a spider's web. Mia sat up, looked up, and then looked up Purrloin on her Pokedex. Emolga wiped the drool off his back.

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon," the Dex explained. "Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."

"When I let down my guard, my mind switched with my familiar!" the Purrloin replied as Taylor climbed up to get him out. "The name's Salem and I was the one yelling 'S.O.S'!" he finished with panic.

"I'm Mia!" Mia called out. "He's Taylor. What's the emergency?"

* * *

After getting Salem out of the web, he explained that he was a Pokemon magician with a Purrloin as his familiar. During a spell, Purrloin took one of his ingredients, and the two ended up swapping bodies when the spell messed up.

"What's the spell, Houdini?" Taylor asked.

"The spell would've allowed a human to read the mind of a Pokemon," Salem explained.

"Oooh!" Mia cheered eagerly. "People have been wondering what a Pokemon thinks! This has been asked since the beginning of time!"

"Yeah, well, Houdini here got a first thought when he swapped with his familiar," Taylor retorted. Salem scratched him in the leg.

"Mia, if you can get a brown book from out of my bag, I'll tell you a way to reverse the spell," Salem assigned.

"I hope you've had your shots, cat!" Taylor muttered angrily to himself as he bandaged his wound. Mia got the book out and began flipping the weathered pages.

"Right here," Salem told her. Purrloin pointed to page in a spell book. "This is how to make an undo spell."

"I can only make out a few words," Mia said. "'Scale of an Alomomola…tears of a Cinccino…'"

"That's 'Minccino'," Salem corrected. "A feather of a Pidove with Big Pecks and an Emolga's Charge Beam. We only have five hours before the switch is permanent! And I'm stuck eating kitty kibble!"

"Cool your jets, Houdini," Taylor said. "It's 9 AM right now. Momo can provide you with the Charge Beam. We'll focus on trapping your human body."

"And Emolga sees some Alomomola up ahead!" Mia pointed out as Emolga pointed somewhere.

* * *

Underwater at a river, Mia and Emolga watched as a school of Alomomola swam by. They resurfaced for air as Taylor looked up the Pokemon in his Pokedex.

"Alomomola, the Caring Pokemon," the Dex explained. "The special membrane enveloping Alomomola has the ability to heal wounds."

"If you can chip a scale off of one of them, that'll be great!" Salem said.

"Be happy to. Let's go, Woobat!" he commanded as he threw his Poke Ball up. Woobat came out. "Air Slash in the water!"

Woobat fired the Air Slash into the river. Two Alomomola jumped out to battle her. "Another Air Slash, Woobat!" Taylor commanded.

She fired more discuses, but they were deflected by two Water Guns. Heart glowing purple, Woobat swooped over to them.

"Wooooo-bat!" Woobat yelled as a heart imprint was stamped onto an Alomomola. A scale broke off of it, to which Momo caught.

"Nice catch, Momo!" Taylor complimented.

"And that move Woobat learned was Heart Stamp!" Mia said. "So congrats to both of you."

* * *

"Target acquired," Mia whispered as she saw Purrloin looking around in its new body. A Minccino came down, curious at the human's behaviors. Mia jumped out to grab the human/Pokemon, but missed and hit the ground.

"Come back!" Salem yelled as he and Emolga chased after it. Taylor and Momo got to work on sneaking up on Minccino.

The two of them pounced on Minccino as they tickled it like crazy. "Min-ciii!" it laughed. "Minci, minci, minci!"

Momo caught a few tears that fell from it due to laughing so hard. "Guys, we got the Minccino tears!" Taylor reminded them. "Guys?"

They were still chasing Purrloin for them to notice him.

* * *

"Next up is getting a feather from a Pidove with Big Pecks," Mia said as Purrloin played with a ball of yarn she tossed at it. She soon spotted a flock flying away. "Emolga, Electro Ball!"

Firing the ball at the flock, it hit one of the Pidove and shocked it. Pidove flew down to battle him, but Salem stepped in and wagged his tail. Down fell from it as it remained undaunted.

"That was Big Pecks," Mia explained. "Basically put, the Pokemon releases its down to prevent a loss of defense."

"And I'll be taking some of that down right now," Salem said as he attempted to eat Pidove. Pidove panicked and flew off. Salem scooped up some feathers.

* * *

The liquid was mixed and bubbling. "Momo, Charge Beam," Taylor commanded.

Momo fired the beam of electricity at the concoction. The liquid turned blue when the sparks cleared.

"I'll need you to repeat after me, Mia," Salem instructed.

"Okay," she complied.

"What once was lost, now was found," the Pokemon/human began.

"'What once was lost, now was found," Mia repeated.

"Let return the spirits once unbound," Salem finished.

"'Let return the spirits once unbound!" Mia exclaimed.

A puff of smoke came from the potion. When the dust cleared, Momo approached Purrloin. "Mo mo?" she asked.

"Nya?" Purrloin asked back.

"Woo hoo hoo! Back to normal!" Salem cheered. "The ability to cast spells is once again in my paws! Er, hands," he corrected as he looked as his hands.

"Hey, Salem, you may wish to keep Purrloin occupied if you want to cast spells," she advised. "They can be cunning like that."

"I learned my lesson," Salem vowed. "Thanks for switching me back."

"No prob," Taylor replied as they left.

"See you again, Salem!" Mia said.


	13. Arrowbend OK Corral

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

In a wooden house, Mia opened the window to greet a sunny day. She, Taylor, and their Emolga stretched out.

"Goood morning, you two!" a woman in a plaid shirt, overalls, and boots greeted. Her hazel eyes shined from the sunlight.

"Morning, Ivy!" Mia greeted.

"Morning," Taylor also greeted.

"Hey, when you're finished with breakfast, can you help me with something?" Ivy requested. "It's really important."

"Sure," Mia replied.

"Thanks! Y'all are doin' the Arrowbend Ranch a big favor!" Ivy thanked. She let out a "Yee-haw!" as she went to the farm. The four of them smiled at each other and went off to have breakfast.

* * *

When Mia and Taylor first came upon the Arrowbend Ranch, they were looking for shelter from a rainstorm that occurred while they were camping last night. Ivy, the owner of the ranch, allowed them to stay in the guest rooms of her home for the night. Mia proposed if they could help out in the Ranch in return, she'll accept her hospitality. Ivy said it wasn't necessary, but she accepted.

Now in farmer's clothes some of the workers gave them, Mia and Taylor were taken to a petting zoo. She directed them to an area with corralled Bouffalant.

"Ah need y'all to help take care of the Bouffalant in this pettin' zoo," Ivy proposed. Mia looked up the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

"Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokemon," the Dex explained. "They charge wildly and head-butt everything. Their head-butts have enough destructive force to derail a train."

"Here's a schedule so y'know what to do and when to do it," Ivy said. "Ah've gotta get everyone else awake and ready for the school kids that are a comin'."

Ivy left as Mia and Taylor stepped into the corral. "Let's see, breakfast is first for them," Taylor said as he looked at the schedule.

* * *

A school bus came driving into the parking lot. Ivy went up to it happily. The doors opened and out stepped a teacher wearing purple with green eyes and blond hair. "Hello, Ivy," she greeted.

"Welcome back, Ms. Reginald," Ivy greeted back. Elementary school students came down. "Oh, hey, kids! Welcome to the Arrowbend Ranch!"

* * *

"I've been to a ranch before, but this is the first time I actually worked in one!" Mia exclaimed to another worker.

"Really?" the worker asked as Taylor put down some pails.

"Yep!" Mia answered. "I loved to pet the Pokemon being raised there when I was a kid."

"Hey, Mia, what's your Emolga doing?" Taylor asked.

"E-ga?" Momo asked.

"Huh?" Mia asked.

Mia turned to find Emolga on a Buffalon's back. Taylor spotted sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Emolga, you'd better not shock it!" Mia warned.

The warning came too late, as Emolga unleashed a ThunderShock on the Bouffalant. It went on a rampage, ramming into other Bouffalant and shaking Emolga off. This stirred up the whole pack and they broke the fence down in a matter of seconds.

"HELP! Bouffalant running amuck! Bouffalant running amuck!" the worker warned as he fled from one.

"Emolga, what were you thinking?" Mia asked in anger.

* * *

As the Bouffalant ran through the Ranch, they were Head Charging anything in sight. This scared the workers and visitors of the ranch. Some of the more courageous workers proceeded to direct the visitors to the hotel rooms so that they would be safe for the time being.

Ms. Reginald hurried to get the students to Ivy as a Bouffalant was chasing her down. She tripped on a nearby rock and fell as the last student headed for Ivy. Bouffalant's afro glowed red as it charged for the teacher. It instead hit Mia, who dived in between them. She got rammed straight into the chain-link fence.

"Mia!" Taylor yelled in concern.

"Thank you!" Ms. Reginald thanked.

"No problem," Mia said as she stood up. Pain hit her leg and she suddenly fell back on her other knee, the right one having a scrape.

"I'll handle that scrape," Taylor said as he got some bandages out.

"Deerling, round up those Bouffalant!" Ivy commanded as she threw a Poke Ball.

A Springtime Forme Deerling came out and raced to the Bouffalant. Letting out its cry, the Bouffalant ran after it.

"Okay, but how do we group the herd back together?" Taylor asked. "The Bouffalant broke the fence down!"

"The thing about Bouffalant is that they don't like red," Ivy explained. "I can use something red to lure them into the stables."

Taylor removed his cap while Mia gave Emolga a devious smile.

* * *

Now in normal clothes, the four of them headed for a nearby white fence. "Just need you to stand right here," Mia instructed.

"Mo-ga," Emolga complied and got off Mia's shoulder. Taylor put his cap on Emolga's head. Emolga looked up.

"Don't ask, just wait right there," Mia insisted.

The other three left. "E-ga, e-ga, e-ga…" he muttered in annoyance before looking at the Deerling and Bouffalant running to him. Emolga yelled out and ran off, Deerling stopped as attention was turned to Mia's Emolga.

"Head for that stable over there!" Mia called out as Emolga fled in fear. He ran into the nearby stable, the Bouffalant following.

The other three went into the stable to find a dazed Emolga looking like he'd been run over by a stampede. "That's for agitating the animals!" Mia said.

Emolga fell onto the ground. Taylor grabbed his hat, dusted it off, and put it back on.

* * *

"Thanks, everyone," Mia thanked. "Sorry about that incident, Ivy. My Emolga can be a bit of a troublemaker."

"No trouble at all, Mia," Ivy replied. "Though keep that Emolga in yer sights at all times."

Emolga smiled sheepishly in response.

Ms. Reginald approached her with a forest green Pokemon egg in an Egg case. "A small token of my appreciation for your heroic actions, Mia," she presented.

"Thank you!" the students thanked as Mia accepted the egg.

"Thanks, Ms. Reginald, everyone," Mia thanked. "See you again!"

Taylor waved as he and Mia left. "Y'all are welcome in the Arrowbend Ranch anytime! Happy trails!" Ivy said as she and the class waved goodbye.


	14. Roar and Mean Look Tango

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"We're finally here!" Mia exclaimed as they arrived in Nacrene City.

It had taken a few crazy days to get there, but Nacrene City and Mia's second Gym Battle had arrived upon them at last.

"I've been looking forward to this! Come on!" Mia exclaimed as she took Taylor by the hand.

"Second gym battle, here we come!" Taylor said. They ran into the city.

* * *

'I thought she'd head straight for her Gym Battle first. This place is boring me to death!' Taylor complained in his head.

Their first stop, however, was the Museum. Mia was looking all around the area in excitement.

"Taylor! There's a lot to see here! A picture of the guardians of Crown City, a fossil of a Dragonite, an antique Poké Ball…it's amazing, isn't it?" Mia asked in excitement.

"Mia, we're in public!" he complained. "Will you settle down?"

"Is something the matter, sir?"

Taylor looked up to find a young man with brown eyes and hair wearing glasses and of fair build. "The museum's nice and all, but the next stop is the Nacrene City Gym!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh, a gym battle for you, sir?" the man asked.

"It's my friend who wants the gym battle," Taylor countered. "Me, I'm just traveling."

"Very well. Follow me to the stadium, please," the man instructed. Mia and Taylor looked at each other, and then followed him.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal a simple, smooth wood stadium in a secret room. "Welcome to the Nacrene Gym!" a dark skinned woman with teal hair and eyes greeted. She had an apron slung over her shoulder. "My name is Lenora, and I see you've met my husband, Hawes."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hawes greeted.

"Very creative to put the gym in the museum!" Mia noted. "Definitely cool! My name is Mia from Nuvema Town. I'd like to request a Gym Battle."

"From what I've heard from Chili and Cress, you're quite the strategist! If that's true, I'll show you what I've got," Lenora said as she took out two Poké Balls. "Come on out!" she commanded as she threw them up.

Out came a Watchog and a Lillipup. "Oh, hello there, cutie!" Mia greeted as she bent down to pet Lillipup.

"Wan!" Lillipup barked.

"From a certain angle, she looks cute," Taylor noted as he checked the Pokédex.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."

"Let's make this battle one to remember!" Mia said as she stood up.

"Yes, let's," Lenora replied. "Return, Watchog!"

Watchog was recalled. "You stay with Taylor, Emolga," Mia instructed as she took out Tepig and Oshawott's Poke Balls. "I'll be using these two."

Emolga got off her shoulder and followed Taylor to the bench. Lenora, Hawes, and Mia took their places in the arena. "This will be a two on two battle. Each trainer is only allowed to use two Pokémon, and the trainer loses when both of their Pokémon are unable to battle," Hawes explained.

"Lillipup, you're starting off!" Lenora told Lillipup. The Puppy Pokémon ran onto the battlefield.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Mia said as she threw the Poké Ball. Tepig came out and blew flames from her snout.

"Begin the match!" Hawes declared.

"Lillipup, use Roar!" Lenora commanded.

Lillipup let out a mighty roar, releasing sound waves from her mouth that nearly blew Tepig away. Tepig was forcefully recalled back into her Poké Ball. "What the?" Mia asked as Oshawott came out of her Poké Ball. "Oshawott?"

"Osha?" Oshawott asked as she looked around.

"Return, Lillipup," Lenora said. Lillipup was recalled. "Front and center, Watchog!"

Watchog came out of its Poké Ball. "Mean Look!" Lenora commanded.

Watchog's eyes glowed red and it stared directly into Oshawott's eyes. Oshawott saw many eyes as a purple aura surrounded her. 'Looks like I'm stuck with her for now!' Mia noted. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott fired a jet of water at Watchog, pushing it back. "Follow up with Razor Shell!"

She charged her shell and rushed for Watchog. "Low Kick!" Lenora commanded.

Watchog swept under Oshawott's feet, and kicked it away. "Thunderbolt!"

Electricity coursed through Watchog's fur and it fired a bolt of electricity from its tail, shocking Oshawott. Oshawott landed on the ground with a thud, knocked out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle," Hawes judged. "Watchog wins!"

"She's got some good strategies," Taylor noted. "Lenora's a bookworm, too."

"They call my dear 'the Archaeologist with Backbone'," Hawes told him as the two females recalled their Pokémon.

"Tepig, you're on!" Mia said as she threw the Poké Ball.

"Front and center, Lillipup!" Lenora said at the same time, throwing Lillipup's own Poké Ball. Both Pokémon were sent out again. "Take Down!"

Lillipup charged for Tepig cloaked in yellow light. "Dodge and use Ember, Tepig!"

Tepig ran off and fired a cloud of flames from her snout. They hit Lillipup on the side, pushing it away. "Use Tackle!" Mia commanded.

Lillipup began to glow as Tepig rushed in. She became taller and shaggier, growing to be a full dog. When the light cleared, Lillipup had evolved to a Herdier! Herdier knocked Tepig away with her newfound strength.

"That proves the old saying 'Looks can be deceiving!'" Taylor exclaimed as he looked up Herdier on the Pokédex.

"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives."

"Not over 'til it's over!" Mia declared. "Tepig, one more Tackle!"

"Giga Impact!" Lenora commanded, to Mia's shock.

Herdier charged in glowing purple and cloaked in white energy. She collided into Tepig, knocking her out. Mia's eyes grew wide with shock at her loss.

"Tepig is unable to battle," Hawes judged. "Herdier wins. Therefore, the match goes to Lenora."

Herdier howled in victory. Mia fell down on her knees as Tepig looked at her. "No way…" she said.


	15. Aqua Charge

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokemon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Sighing, Mia sat down by a fountain. "Can't think of an idea to beat that combination…" she muttered.

"E-ga…" Emolga said as he got off her shoulder.

A hand tapped her shoulder. She looked up to find Taylor, holding two drinks. "Here," he said as he offered her one.

"Thanks," she thought. "I've been trying to relax, like you said, but I can't get over what happened yesterday."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Speed, power, and a trap combination that can make anyone blink and miss the action," Mia noted. "I took mental notes of what she did when she battled me."

"Likely, you need to find a way to counter all that," Taylor said.

"Or maybe it's time I got some more tricks up my sleeve," Mia declared.

* * *

"Leave anything battle related to me!" the Don introduced, this one with a yellow belt and collar. "Welcome to the Pokemon Battle Club!"

"Don George, I'd like to train for my rematch against Lenora," Mia requested.

"I see you fell to her strategy, the Roar-Mean Look Tango," Don George said. "A term the leaders came up with."

He tightened his fist. "Then be prepared for a regiment that will test you and your Pokémon!" he declared.

"I'll be using the same two Pokémon I used before," Mia said, taking out Tepig and Oshawott's Poké Balls.

The doors opened to reveal a fitness center with all the gear necessary. "First is a test of speed," the Don instructed. "The treadmill here will test how fast you and your Pokémon can think."

"Reaction time, huh?" Mia asked. "Tepig, you're the Pokémon for this one!"

Tepig came out of her Poké Ball. Both stepped on the treadmill. "We're ready," Mia signaled.

The Don started the treadmill and both began running, increasing in pace as the treadmill increased in speed.

"Mia, above you!" Taylor warned.

Black balls were fired from above her and they both began dodging them as they came along.

"You can't just keep dodging!" Don George told her. "Attack them!"

"Of course!" Mia realized. "Tepig, use Ember!"

Tepig fired the Ember at two of the balls and this juggled them into the air, sending them away. Mia began dodging more balls, but got knocked off the treadmill by one. Tepig used Ember on a few more before slipping. The Don shut off the treadmill.

"Let's move on for now," Don George said as he helped Mia up.

* * *

Wearing a navy blue one piece bathing suit, Mia and Oshawott looked at the swimming pool. "The second is a test of endurance. Swim up the waterfall, biding your strength for the climb ahead," Don George instructed.

"Let's do it!" Mia said and dived into the water.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott agreed as she dived in.

Taylor came in with the two Emolga on his shoulders. "Hey, Don, have you seen Tepig?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," he replied as he started to increase the current on the control panel.

"Well, help me look, I can't find her anywh-!" Taylor paused. "Wait, no!"

Taylor had found Tepig messing with the water controls. "Whoa, Tepig!"

The current picked up in speed, giving Mia and Oshawott some difficulty in trying to get up. When Oshawott was about to fall, Mia caught her. "You okay?" Mia asked in concern.

"Osha-wott," Oshawott replied, a bit shaken up.

"Good. Let's try this one more time!" Mia said. They started to swim up the fountain.

Oshawott's body became surrounded by water as she climbed. She rocketed up the waterfall and onto dry land. The water around her disappeared.

"Aqua Jet!" Mia cheered as she caught up to the Sea Otter Pokémon.

* * *

After drying off, Mia and Tepig were back on the treadmill dodging (and attacking, in Tepig's case) balls. Tepig picked up speed, her body cloaked in fire.

"Whoa, that's…!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Flame Charge," Don George explained as Tepig tackled into a few balls. "The user cloaks itself in fire and charges for its opponent."

"I think she's ready, you two," Taylor said.

Momo and Emolga cheered for her.

'Watch out, Lenora, here I come!' Mia thought as the treadmill stopped.


	16. White Hot Rematch

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Welcome back," Lenora greeted as Mia, Taylor, and Hawes re-entered the Gym.

Mia looked at the Gym Leader with a determined smile on her face. It was now or never to get through this hurdle.

"I challenge you to a rematch!" Mia declared.

* * *

"Each trainer is allowed to use only two Pokémon and the winner is decided when none of either trainer's Pokémon can battle," Hawes stated.

"Here I come, Mia," Lenora said as she tied her apron to her waist. She threw a Poké Ball up in the air. "Herdier, front and center!" Herdier came out of her Poké Ball.

"Tepig, you're up!" Mia said as she threw a Poké Ball. Tepig came out, flames shooting out of her snout.

"Begin!" Hawes declared.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Mia commanded. Tepig blew a cloud of flames from her mouth, hitting Herdier and blinding it. "Now follow up with Tackle!"

Tepig raced to Herdier and tackled it square in the face. "All that training worked!" Taylor said. "Tepig's a lot faster now!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora commanded.

"Counter that with Ember!" Mia commanded.

Purple-black spheres of dark energy generated from Herdier's mouth. She fired all four in quick succession. Tepig blew the Ember from her nostrils and this caught all four Shadow Balls and juggled them into the air. The ball collided into each other, dispelling the hurricane.

"Creative, I admit," Lenora noted with satisfaction. "But I've researched your battle style as well. Herdier, use Roar!"

Letting out a mighty roar, Herdier sent sound waves to Tepig. Tepig was forcefully recalled back into her Poké Ball and Oshawott was sent out in her place.

'Roar?' Mia asked herself. 'That can only mean one thing…it's her primary strategy that's in play!'

"Return, Herdier," Lenora said. Herdier was recalled back into her Poké Ball. "Front and center, Watchog!"

Watchog was sent out. "Mean Look!"

Watchog glared at Oshawott with menacing red eyes. When the illusion appeared around Oshawott, she was trapped.

'I was hoping to make a move before she could use that. Plan B, then,' Mia decided. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott let out a blast of water from her mouth, pushing Watchog back. "Thunderbolt!" Lenora commanded.

"Use the Scalchop as a shield!" Mia said as a beam of electricity came from Watchog's tail. Oshawott removed her shell and put it in front of her. The beam hit the shell and dispersed.

"Well, now!" Lenora said, impressed.

"Keratin shell!" Mia said as Oshawott reapplied the Scalchop. "Light but durable. Use Aqua Jet, Oshawott!"

Cloaking herself in water, Oshawott rocketed up. But she soon lost control and spiraled around in the air before crash-landing onto the ground. 'I don't get it!' Mia thought. 'She had control of it when we trained!'

"Confuse Ray!" Lenora commanded.

Watchog summoned four blue spheres of light and threw them at Oshawott. Oshawott began wobbling awkwardly, confused.

"Aqua Jet!" Mia commanded.

Oshawott cloaked herself in water, but rocketed over to the bench that Taylor and their two Emolga were sitting on. Taylor grabbed the Sky Squirrel Pokémon and ran out of the way before Oshawott crash landed onto the bench. "You three all right?" Mia asked.

"We're all fine, but I don't think Oshawott is," Taylor replied.

"One more Aqua Jet!" Mia commanded.

"Low Kick!" Lenora commanded.

Oshawott cloaked herself in water again and rocketed into the air as Watchog got down on the ground and began spinning. They collided into each other, knocking both Pokémon out.

"Watchog and Oshawott are both unable to battle!" Hawes judged.

"That was nuts, but that's also one Pokémon on Lenora's team down," Taylor noted. Mia and Lenora recalled their Pokémon. "The next match is going to decide it."

"Tepig, I choose you!" Mia declared as she threw the Poké Ball. Tepig came out, flames coming from her snout.

"Front and center, Herdier!" Lenora commanded. Herdier came out and howled, ready to fight.

"Begin!" Hawes declared.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!" Mia commanded. Tepig rushed for Herdier, cloaked in fire. 'If I can wear Herdier out, then I'll be in the clear for some extra hits!'

"Dodge!" Lenora commanded. Herdier got out of the way, but barely as a portion of her fur was singed. The fire around Tepig dispelled. "Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge them, Tepig, and use Tackle!" Mia commanded.

As Herdier fired Shadow Balls in rapid succession, Tepid jumped and ducked as she ran for the Loyal Dog Pokémon. "Protect!" Lenora commanded.

A blue shield surrounded Herdier. When Tepig collided into it, she bounced off the shield instead. Sparks came from the singed piece of fur, and Herdier let out a yelp in pain.

"Exactly as planned!" Mia exclaimed. "Tepig, Flame Charge at full speed!"

Tepig raced for Herdier, cloaked in fire. "Herdier, use Giga Impact!" Lenora commanded.

Both Pokemon rushed for each other, holding nothing back. The burn kicked in again, causing Herdier to lose energy and fall. Seeing that her Herdier wouldn't last any longer, Lenora took out a towel and threw it into the air.

"Stop, Tepig!" Mia commanded. Tepig stopped in her tracks, the energy dispelling as she looked at Mia.

"Lenora has decided to forfeit!" Hawes judged. "Therefore, the winner of the Gym Battle is Mia from Nuvema Town!"

"Whoa!" Mia exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "That was pretty intense! I'd thought you'd stick around for more!"

"You had the better strategy back there," Lenora admitted. Taylor helped Mia up and they high-fived each other. "I applaud you, Mia."

* * *

Back outside of the museum, rumblings were going on about a Gym Battle. Their rumors were confirmed true when Mia, Taylor, Lenora, and Hawes came out of the secret room.

"You've impressed me more so than I thought. As an archaeologist and strategist like you, I can respect that," Lenora said as she revealed the Basic Badge. "I hereby present you with the Basic Badge."

Mia accepted the badge. "Thank you, Lenora," she thanked. "I got a Basic Badge…"

She put the Badge in the Badge case.

"Exactly as planned!" she finished.

Emolga, Oshawott, and Tepig cheered. One by one, the museum patrons applauded.

"The next gym is in Castelia City," Lenora directed. "Its a few miles west of here. When you get to the Skyarrow Bridge, you'll know you're close."

'Better let Dad know I'm on my way to his place before leaving,' Mia reminded herself. "Thanks, Lenora! Next stop, Castelia City!"


	17. Ku, Ku, Axew

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Arriving in the outskirts of a forest, the egg Mia was keeping safe began to glow and flash white. Momo let her know of this and they went over to it. "You're finally going to hatch, little guy! Or girl," she exclaimed.

"Mo-ga!" Emolga cheered.

She set the egg case down and opened it. The egg cracked and burst apart in blue light. When the light faded, an Axew was born!

"Who's that Pokémon?" Taylor asked as the newborn looked around.

"It's an Axew!" she answered happily.

"Axew!" Axew cried out. Taylor looked it up on his Pokédex.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon," the Dex explained. "They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp."

It began to cry all of a sudden. "Ah, Axew! What's wrong?" she asked in fear.

"Mia, don't panic!" Taylor instructed. "He's only a baby. And whatever you do, don't cry, too."

"Let's see…um…" Mia pondered. "Yeah, that's it!"

She picked up Axew and began rocking it back and forth. The motions began to calm Axew down. "It's okay, don't cry…" she whispered.

"E-mo-ga," Emolga whispered. Momo jumped over to Mia's other shoulder to give her affection to the newborn.

* * *

"Come on out, everybody!" Mia said as she and Taylor let out most of their Pokémon. "I want you all to meet our new friend, Axew!"

Axew hid behind Mia's leg in fear. "Don't be shy," Taylor assured him. "We're all friends here."

Pidove walked up to Axew and raised her wing to greet it. Woobat suddenly rammed it out of the way. Axew got scared as the two Flying-types started to fight, only to be broken up by Oshawott.

"Return!" Taylor said as he recalled Woobat. Oshawott apologized to Axew about the brawl, causing Axew to open up to her. "Thanks for the save, Oshawott."

"Oshawott," Oshawott replied in return.

"Snivy, snivy," Snivy said as he approached Axew. Axew backed away a little, but when Snivy revealed his vines, this made Axew want to play with them. The other Pokémon joined in.

Only Tepig remained behind, fuming at the thought of attention not on her.

* * *

Bottle feeding Axew, Mia looked over at Tepig. "Hey, Taylor," Mia said.

"Hmm?" he asked as he and the other Pokémon set up camp.

"I'm getting a little worried about Tepig," Mia noted as she looked over to the Fire Pig Pokémon. "She hasn't eaten, and I don't think she wants to play with any of the other Pokémon."

"I think Tepig is just having a bad day," Taylor guessed. "Let's leave her alone for a while."

"You're probably right," Mia said as Axew fell asleep in her arms.

Later that night, while everyone else was sleeping, Tepig made her way out of the camp. Axew had woken up to see Tepig leave and followed her. When she turned to find Axew, Tepig blew flames from her nostrils out of anger. Axew got scared and backed away.

Tepig kept this up for a while, happy at Axew's fear. They were unaware, however, that a swarm of Venipede was sneaking up behind them.

* * *

"Te-PIG!"

"AXEW!"

The two yells were enough to wake the others at the campsite. "What was that?" Mia asked in shock.

"Sounded like Tepig," Taylor noted.

"Mo mo-ga!" Momo alerted, pointing to the blanket that the Pokémon were previously sleeping on.

"Speaking of Tepig, where is she?" Mia asked.

"Axew's gone, too!" Taylor realized as he looked at her hands.

"Just my luck!" Mia said as she got out of her sleeping bag. "Te-pig! Axew!" she yelled as she ran into the forest. Everyone else followed her.

The Venipede inched closer to the two Pokémon, bearing their fangs at them. Axew began to shake in fear. Fangs glowing white, they lunged for the two. While Tepig ran out of the way in time, Axew was promptly bitten all over him.

"Axew…axew, axew!" Axew whined as more Venipede surrounded him. More Venipede came and cornered Tepig. A blue ball of energy formed in Axew's body as Axew charged up energy in his mouth.

"Te-pig?" Tepig asked as Axew continued to charge the ball up.

"AXEW!" Axew yelled as he fired the ball at the Venipede.

* * *

An explosion occurred somewhere in the forest, getting Pidove and Woobat's attention. "Woobat!" Woobat signaled.

"You found them?" Taylor asked, shivering a bit due to being in his pajamas on a cool night.

The two Flying-types flew to where the explosion came from. "Let's go!" Mia said as they ran after them.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the Venipede swarm was knocked out. Tepig looked at the fallen pack, then at Axew, who was still shaken up from what happened. Tears formed in Tepig's eyes.

"Axew?" Axew asked as Tepig began to shake.

"TE-PIG! Tepig, tepig!" Tepig cried as she ran to Axew.

"Axew! Tepig!" Mia exclaimed as the group went over to them. Both Pokémon cried as they ran into her arms, happy to see their Trainer again.

"You two had me worried sick!" Mia lectured. "Don't run off on me like that again!"

They nodded as they continued to cry.

* * *

By the next morning, Tepig and Axew were getting along just fine. Tepig had told Mia what she felt after some encouragement from Taylor: she was jealous of her attention being turned to Axew, but saw him in a new light after he saved her with a Dragon Rage attack.

"Kids will be kids," Mia reminded herself as they played.

"True," Taylor agreed. "But that doesn't mean we don't love 'em."


	18. Bug Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: Pokemon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"According to the map, we should be at the Pinwheel Forest," Taylor said as they stopped at a cliff's edge. Down below was the inner forest, a very expanse and dense forest.

"It's larger than I thought!" Mia said as she looked down.

"Mo…" Emolga breathed.

"Come on," Taylor said. "Let's take a look around."

"You'd better not get lost on me!" Mia instructed as they looked for a way in.

* * *

Mia popped out of a tall tree and looked up and around. "I see a large city over there!" she directed as Taylor popped out. "That could be Castelia City!"

"Let me get this straight," Taylor began. "That city is where your Dad lives?"

"Yeah," Mia said, a bit annoyed. "Mom and Dad got divorced after he had an affair with another woman."

"Ugh, I hate when that happens," Taylor noted in disgust.

Mia felt something crawl up her leg and yelled out. This nearly caused her to fall off the tree, but she was able to save herself and get off.

"Er, Mia?" Taylor asked as he followed her.

They got down and soon found what had clung onto her leg, a Sewaddle. Taylor smacked it off of her. After getting over her surprise, Mia looked up Sewaddle on her Pokédex.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon," the Dex explained. "This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth."

"I hate Bug-types, too!" Taylor said. "Momo!"

"Mo-ga! Mo mo!" she yelled as she got off of his shoulder.

"Charge Beam!" Taylor commanded. Momo fired the beam of electricity at Sewaddle. The Sewing Pokémon wasn't hit for much damage. The hood on Sewaddle glowed and Sewaddle fired leaves at Momo, who took the hit.

"Acrobatics!" Taylor ordered. Momo flipped over another Razor Leaf fired from it and hit in back of Sewaddle. Sewaddle fired a string of white silk at Momo, which missed, but tied to a Patrat's tail as it was running.

"Se-WA!" Sewaddle yelled as it was being taken away.

"Great, now we gotta save that bug!" Taylor groaned as they went after it.

* * *

"Mia?" Taylor called as he ran through the forest. "Where are you?"

Taylor suddenly tripped over a Dwebble's shell and fell to the ground, Momo falling off his shoulder. A Dwebble came out and looked around.

"Sorry, bug," the Dwebble heard in its head. It looked to find Taylor looking the Pokémon up in his Pokédex. "What kind of a bug are you?" he asked.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon," the Dex explained. "This Pokémon can easily melt holes in hard rocks with a liquid secreted from its mouth."

"Dwebble, dwebble?" Dwebble asked.

"Looking for someone," Taylor replied.

"Sewaddle!" Mia yelled from another part of the forest.

"Who I just happened to hear!" Taylor finished as Momo got back on his shoulder.

"Dwebble! Dwebble, Dwebble!" Dwebble offered.

"E-ga?" Momo asked.

"Dwebble!" Dwebble agreed.

'What's up, Momo?' Taylor asked her mentally.

'Mo-mo. E-ga,' Momo replied in her mind.

'He wants to come along?' Taylor asked. 'If he insists.'

Taylor bent down. "I don't like Bug-types, but do what you wish," he said.

"Dwebble!" Dwebble cheered.

"Let's go!" Taylor said. All three of them went off.

* * *

Mia chased after the Patrat and soon got an idea. She threw a small stick at the string, which cut it in half. Sewaddle landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked as she kneeled down.

"Se-waddle!" Sewaddle cheered. It began crawling up her leg again. Mia got a chill up her spine as it crawled up her leg.

"I guess you like me…" Mia guessed as it rubbed against her leg in affection. "Let's see about finding Taylor. And will you get off my leg?" she asked Sewaddle in fear.

* * *

"Dweb-BLE!" Dwebble yelled as he sliced a few bushes with his pincers glowing blue-purple. Dwebble crawled along, Taylor followed him. "We're making out to be a pretty good team, you and I!" he complimented.

He soon spotted three other men and a woman in the same uniforms seen before in the Dreamyard. Taylor recognized them all too well and ducked behind a rock. "Quiet," he whispered to Momo and Dwebble.

Taylor snuck up behind them. He was about to send out Woobat when the woman smacked his hand, knocking the Poké Ball away.

"The leader of Team Plasma is your father, and yet you deliberately went against his teachings!" the woman questioned.

"Dad's just a pawn in a game he doesn't even know is being played!" Taylor countered, ready for a possible fight.

"Your father merely wants what's right for humans and Pokémon," the woman countered as she took out a Poké Ball.

"Open your eyes, Taylor," the first man added as he took out a Poké Ball. "This world will be saved one way or another!"

"Taylor!" Mia called out. Mia rushed over to him.

"Glad you're okay, Mia," Taylor said. "Sewaddle, too, I see."

"Sewa…" Sewaddle replied happily.

"That's the girl who aided Taylor!" the female Team Plasma grunt realized.

"Indeed," the first male Team Plasma grunt agreed.

"Go!" the two grunts said as they threw their Poké Balls. A String Shot knocked the two away. The grunts were ambushed by a young man with brown hair falling down below them. This knocked them out as the man made his entrance.

"Burgh!" Mia exclaimed, recognizing him.

"Hello, Mia," Burgh greeted. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"If you knocked them out, then who…" Mia began. A Leavanny approached the group and bowed to them in greeting.

"Leavanny!" Mia exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again!" Taylor looked up Leavanny on his Pokédex.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon, and the final form of Sewaddle," the Dex explained. "Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk."

"I came to Pinwheel Forest upon learning that there were troublemakers afoot," Burgh explained as he got off the two Plasma grunts. "I certainly did not expect to see you here. It seems you have made a few friends, as well."

"That man…" the second man said. The remaining two took out their Poké Balls. With one snap of his fingers, Burgh's Leavanny fired a String Shot at them, tying them up. Sewaddle and Leavanny worked to tie up the other two grunts.

"Let's get outta here," Taylor said as he got Woobat's Poké Ball.

"Posthaste!" Burgh agreed. They fled the area.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Gym Leader of Castelia City?" Mia asked in surprise.

Burgh chuckled at her surprised reaction. "I wanted to wait until you became a Trainer to do so," he explained. "Plus, I couldn't have your father leak that secret."

"Which explains why you stopped him," Mia said, sighing in exasperation.

"Well, well, are those Pokémon yours?" Burgh asked as he looked at the two Bug-types.

"Sewaddle took a liking to me," Mia explained.

"And I'm beginning to change my mind about Bug-types with Dwebble around," Taylor noted. "But what's it doing here?"

Mia pointed to a rocky crevasse. "That crevasse is home to a bunch of Rock-type Pokémon. Pokémon like Dwebble here, who is part Rock-type." she explained.

"I recommend bringing those two Bug-types with you," Burgh suggested.

Both Dwebble and Sewaddle agreed.

"Your taste is impeccable as usual, Burgh," Mia noted as she and Taylor took out empty Poké Balls.

Taylor was first as he enlarged the Poké Ball. He tapped Dwebble's head with it. The ball opened and Dwebble was turned to red energy as he was sealed up. After some rattling, Dwebble was now his.

"Gotcha, Dwebble," Taylor said with happiness.

Sewaddle jumped off Mia's leg and hit the capture mechanism with its head. Sewaddle turned into energy as it was captured. A few of seconds of rattling later, and Mia now owned a Sewaddle.

"I got a Sewaddle…" she began.

The Poké Ball suddenly shrank and the capture mechanism locked up.

"Not exactly as planned," she finished with some confusion as she tried to enlarge the ball.

"Send one of your Pokémon to Professor Juniper," Burgh instructed. "I'm sure she'd be happy to watch over one for you."

* * *

Mia stepped out of a Pokémon Center a few minutes later to find Taylor waiting for her. "Did you decide on one?" Taylor asked.

"Yep! That Pokémon's safe at the lab," Mia said, looking at Sewaddle's Poké Ball.


	19. The Trouble With Tannat

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

In a shopping mall, Mia and Taylor looked around the area. "Look at all of these shops!" Mia noted in awe.

"I'll say…" Taylor said. "I'm gonna go restock on items. Anything you want?"

"Not really, but thanks for asking," Mia answered. Taylor left.

"Your Woobat has excellent compatibility with you," a voice judged. Mia looked over to find a Pokémon Connoisseur with white hair and forest green eyes judging a Trainer's compatibility with him and his Woobat. "Continue to take good care of it. It may evolve soon."

"Thanks, Syrah!" the boy thanked and went off. Syrah spotted Mia and gestured for her to come over.

* * *

"You want to judge my Pokémon for your lesson?" Mia asked.

In a tent, a Connoisseur with dark green hair and brown eyes watched Syrah and Mia among the other lower class Connoisseurs. "I'm a student teacher to the C-Class Pokémon Connoisseurs," Syrah explained. "I want to show them how exactly to find compatibility."

"Be happy to help," Mia said as she took out a Poké Ball. "Let's start with this one."

Snivy came out of his Poké Ball and crossed his arms. "It looks rather fierce," Syrah judged. "You should treat it better. It's not used to you."

Snivy turned away. "Unfortunately, that's my Snivy for you," Mia said. "A lone wolf."

She recalled Snivy and took out another Poke Ball. "How about this one?" Mia asked.

Oshawott came out of her Poké Ball. "It's quite cute!" Syrah judged with a smile. "You two are usually the calmest. In a marriage, that has its perks."

Mia nodded and recalled Oshawott. "And this one?"

Sewaddle came out.

"Let's see…she has Swarm as her ability," Syrah noted. Mia got a chill up her spine when Sewaddle inched up her leg out of affection. The dark-green haired Connoisseur glared at his teacher. "It's friendly toward you. It looks sort of happy."

"Nya nya HA ha ha!" Mia screamed as Sewaddle crawled further up her leg out of affection. "Hey, hate me a little, will you?"

* * *

"Hey," Taylor greeted as Mia came up to her carrying Sewaddle. "Anything unusual happen while I was gone?"

"Not really," Mia answered.

"You there!" a voice called out. The green haired Connoisseur approached her.

"Um, hello," Mia greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"That Sewaddle is lackluster," the Connoisseur judged.

"Wait!" Syrah said, chasing after him. "You're only C-Class! Your judgment's null and void!"

"Stay out of this, teacher!" the Connoisseur instructed, glaring at her. Two badges dropped from his pocket as Syrah stopped.

"You're aiming for the league, too?" Mia asked.

"I am," the Connoisseur replied as he picked up the badges. "My name is Tannat, and I challenge you to a battle to disprove my teacher's findings!"

* * *

Outside, the two stood opposite each other. "Two on two," Tannat declared. "Last Pokémon that falls wins."

"That's fine by me!" Mia agreed.

"I hope Tannat knows what he's doing," Syrah said with some worry.

"It'll work out, ma'am," Taylor assured. "Mia will set your student straight."

"Pidove, you're up!" Mia called out as she threw a Poké Ball. Pidove came out and started flapping her wings.

"Lampent!" Tannat called out as he threw a Poké Ball. "Battle, s'il vous plaît!"

Out came a Lampent, which Mia promptly looked up in her Pokédex.

"Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body."

"Lampent, use Flamethrower!" Tannat commanded. A red-orange flame came from its face.

"Ascend!" Mia commanded. Pidove flew up to dodge.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Tannat commanded.

Eight blue flames surrounded Lampent as they appeared around it. "Raan…" it said as it span. The blue flames flew straight for Pidove, which homed in like missiles as she tried to lose them. Three of them hit Pidove and caused a burn.

"Use Gust to blow out the flames!" Mia commanded. Wings glowing blue, she kicked up a windstorm that blew the remaining flames out like candles.

"Now use Night Shade!" Tannat instructed. Lampent again spun around, sending red waves to Pidove, which again hit her for a good amount of damage. "Keep going!"

"Air Cutter, full force!" Mia commanded.

Pidove crossed her wings and unleashed multiple Air Cutter attacks. Lampent eventually ran out of energy and was hit by one strong X-shaped wind streak. This knocked the Lamp Pokémon out.

"C'est un incroyable!" Tannat exclaimed in frustration.

"Nice going, Pidove!" Mia congratulated.

Pidove cooed with pride, a little exhausted from the battle. Pidove's body began to glow blue, to her surprise. She grew to a more bird-like height, gaining a crest arrangement in her feathers and a flower petal like arrangement on her neck. When the light faded, Mia's Pidove was now a Tranquill!

"Tranquill!" Mia exclaimed. She looked up her new Pokémon.

"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove," the Dex explained. "Many people believe that deep in the forest where Tranquill live; there is a peaceful place where there is no war."

"Impressive, but that doesn't impress me," Tannat taunted as he recalled Lampent. "Because now, vous will have to face against my vintage!"

He took out another Poké Ball. "Sawsbuck!" Tannat called. "Battle, s'il vous plaît!"

A Summer Form Sawsbuck came out of the Poké Ball. Taylor promptly looked up Sawsbuck in his Pokédex.

"Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling," the Dex explained. "They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns."

"Sawsbuck, huh?" Mia asked herself. She smiled. "Emolga, let's do this!"

"E-mon!" Emolga said excitedly. He jumped off her shoulder and raced onto the battlefield.

"Sawsbuck, use Jump Kick!" Tannat commanded. Sawsbuck made a leap for Emolga.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Mia warned. Emolga dashed out of the way and glided for Sawsbuck, who was on the ground.

"Horn Leech!" Tannat instructed. An orange and yellow aura surrounded Sawsbuck's antlers and it charged for Emolga. Mia saw an opening down below it.

"Get under Sawsbuck and use Electro Ball!" Mia commanded.

Emolga went in low going under Sawsbuck while charging the Electro Ball. It landed and fired the ball of electricity to Sawsbuck, which hit and knocked it down.

"Faites attention, Sawsbuck!" Tannat instructed. Sawsbuck got up. "Megahorn!"

"Hit back with Aerial Ace!" Mia commanded.

Both Pokémon rushed for each other, Sawsbuck's antlers glowing white. Sawsbuck missed, while Emolga hit the Season Pokémon twice in a row, the second blow knocking it down for the count.

"Exactly as planned," Mia said.

* * *

"That was incredible work, Mia!" Syrah congratulated as Mia and Taylor high-fived.

"A simple process of predicting the attack patterns Tannat commands his Pokémon to use, and in Sawsbuck's case, typing," Mia explained.

"Science took out my vintage just like that!" Tannat exclaimed.

He clenched his fist in anger.

"Mia, I will rise up in rank," Tannat vowed angrily. "Both as a Trainer and as a Connoisseur. C'est la guerre!"


	20. Foongus Among Us

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

It seemed like the source of the infestation was out of reach.

As a purple-haired woman with brown eyes gave a Pecha Berry to a Ducklett, she adjusted her glasses. She was called in by the Champion of Unova and the Ambassador of Unova to help a Pokémon Doctor from another region to help heal many poisoned Pokémon and to work with him to find the source and drive it out.

She had no luck finding the source so far. The woman sighed. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought.

"Hey!" Mia yelled. The woman turned behind her to find Mia and Taylor. "Who left these Poké Balls on the ground?"

"Don't pick those Poké Balls up!" the woman warned as she raced to them.

Three Foongus popped out from the ground, ready to battle. Taylor looked up the mushroom-like Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It lures people in with its Poké Ball pattern, and then releases poison spores. Why it resembles a Poké Ball is unknown."

"Mia, get out of the way!" Taylor warned as he took out two Poké Balls. "Woobat, Dwebble!" he said as he threw them up.

"Help him out, Froslass!" the woman instructed as she threw a Poké Ball up. The three Pokémon were sent out. Mia, unfamiliar with Froslass, looked her up in the Pokédex.

"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey."

"Froslass use Blizzard!" the woman commanded. Froslass blew a snowstorm from her mouth, making the Foongus shiver from the cold.

"Woobat, Air Slash!" Taylor commanded. Woobat released the discuses of air, hitting two Foongus and knocking them out.

"Dwebble, use Shell Smash!" Taylor instructed. Dwebble glowed red and white as it leaped out of his shell. The white light smashed to pieces. "Follow up with X-Scissor!"

He raised his pincers and collected the light in them. With one powerful X-shaped slash, he knocked the third Foongus out. They ran off.

"Nice skills!" the purple-haired woman commented.

"Thanks. Though, I owe it to Mia for teaching me that trick with Dwebble," Taylor replied.

"That's me," Mia said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Shauntal of the Elite Four," Shauntal introduced. "And you two seem to be strong trainers. I need your help."

* * *

"An infestation of Foongus?" Mia questioned as the three went into a tent.

"Yep," Shauntal answered. "The Ambassador of Unova thinks it's a pack of them. She assigned me to find their leader and scare it off. Alder also had me help out a Pokémon Doctor from Kanto in healing the other sick Pokémon that were hit by their Effect Spore ability."

Indeed, Mia saw a Chansey summon a glowing gold egg that hovered over to an ill Patrat. The egg went into Patrat, curing it. Taylor looked up Chansey in the Pokédex.

"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon," the Dex explained. "A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people."

"This Chansey was the reason Alder called him over," Shauntal said with a smile. "She helped with curing many poisoned Pokémon before. She was a Happiny back then in Sinnoh, but her will to help the sick allowed her to evolve."

"Ah, welcome back, Shauntal!" a man with brown hair and squinted eyes greeted as he took her hand. He wore an orange shirt with brown cargo pants and tan sneakers. "My brave dear, were you injured in any way?"

"There were a few Foongus, but I wasn't hurt, Brock." she answered, not impressed with his flirting.

"Such mystery in your clothing and eyes," Brock described. "The more I look into them, the more I yearn to solve it."

"Cro!"

"Ah!" Mia yelped in shock as he suddenly got jabbed by a Croagunk whose fingers were tipped with poisonous light.

"Case…closed…" Brock groaned in pain as he fell down. Croagunk dragged him away by the cuff of his pants.

* * *

"Mia and Taylor, right?" Brock asked. "My name is Brock. As you've heard from Shauntal, Alder called me over to help out in Unova."

"We think there is an Amoonguss in the forest somewhere that's letting these Foongus roam free," Shauntal predicted.

"Did you bar this part of the forest as off-limits?" Mia asked. "Because if we did, we probably missed the sign."

"The Foongus knocked it down and took it away," Shauntal explained. "I don't know what's getting them agitated, but we need to stop these disasters from occurring."

"Shan!"

Shauntal and Brock looked outside to find a Chandelure floating into the tent. Mia looked up Chandelure in the Pokédex.

"Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lampent," the Dex explained. "Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind."

"Did you find the Amoonguss?" Shauntal asked.

"Shaan-de…" Chandelure said and floated away.

"Follow Chandelure!" Shauntal said and went off. The three of them went after her.

* * *

The quartet arrived at a hollow tree and on Shauntal's signal, they ducked behind a rock. There was an Amoonguss looking rather antsy as many Foongus gathered around it. They began dancing around in a swaying motion.

"That's the Amoonguss," Mia whispered. Taylor looked the Pokémon up.

"Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Foongus," the Dex explained. "It lures prey close by dancing and waving its arm caps, which resemble Poké Balls, in a swaying motion."

"Let's go, Chandelure," Shauntal whispered.

"Wait!" Brock warned quietly. "Take a look at its expression."

The three observed Amoonguss intently. As it waved its arms around, a spore released from them. "It seems a bit anxious, isn't it?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I feel an air of fear around here," Taylor said as Momo looked around anxiously.

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" a voice echoed. This scared some of the Foongus out of the cave.

"Those were Woobat!" Mia noted. "Looks like they made this hollow tree their home!"

Brock sniffed the air and picked up moisture. "This is an ideal home for the Foongus and Amoonguss because it's so moist, but a colony of Woobat settled here because it's so dark," he explained.

"No wonder they're scared," Shauntal said. "Chandelure, go up and provide some light so we can get rid of those unwanted guests!"

Chandelure floated out of the hiding spot and up into the tree. The flames on Chadelure glowed blue, letting a faint light cast upon the area. The Woobat got agitated and flew down.

"Leave this to me, Shauntal!" Brock requested as he got out of the spot.

"We'll help too!" Mia offered as he followed them.

"Okay. Return, Chandelure!" Shauntal said as she took out a Poké Ball. Chandelure was recalled back.

"Go, Axew!" Mia said as she threw a Poké Ball.

"Dwebble, let's do this!" Taylor commanded as he threw a Poké Ball as well.

"Croagunk, let's go!" Brock said. The three Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls.

Shauntal whistled, getting the Mushroom Pokémon's attention. "Foongus! Amoonguss! It's not safe here. I know a better place, though. Follow me!" the Elite Four member instructed. They left the tree for the forest.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock commanded. Croagunk released purple needles, downing five Woobat with poison.

"Axew, Scratch attack!" Mia commanded.

"Dwebble, use X-Scissor!" Taylor commanded.

Dwebble slashed at three Woobat with X-shaped slashes, while Axew focused on scratching one of them rapidly.

"Croagunk, use Brick Break!" Brock commanded. Hand glowing red, Croagunk downed a few more that came its way. Woobat swooped down to Dwebble, noses glowing.

"Protect!" Taylor instructed. Dwebble ducked into his shell and a blue-green barrier surrounded the shell. When the Heart Stamps hit, they hit the barrier instead.

"Dragon Rage!" Mia yelled out.

Axew charged up energy in his mouth. A Woobat tackled it, closing his mouth and causing the ball to explode in a burst of blue light.

* * *

In a marsh, Shauntal saw smoke rise up from a section of the forest. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. The Foongus got scared and gathered up around Amoonguss.

"Be right back, you guys," she said and went off.

* * *

When Shauntal arrived at the hollow tree, there were many Woobat knocked out, two Emolga looking rather surprised, a knocked out Croagunk, and a Dwebble that withdrew into his shell for protection. Mia, Taylor, and Brock were also there, though a bit beat up. Axew was crying in the middle of it all.

"H-hi, Shauntal…" Mia greeted.

"What happened?" Shauntal asked in surprise.

"An attack misfired," Taylor explained as he helped Brock up. "I'm not sure what happened either, but we cleared out all the Woobat."

Mia picked up Axew and began rocking him back and forth.

* * *

"You're almost at the Skyarrow Bridge, according to this map," Shauntal said, showing them a map of the forest.

"We're almost there!" Mia said with optimism.

"I need to go there, too," Brock said. "There's a ferry that runs back to Kanto there."

"Come on with us!" Mia offered.

"Yeah, we're all heading in the same direction," Taylor added. "Can't hurt to have someone else to talk to."

"I'm going to report to Alder and the Ambassador," Shauntal said while putting on her backpack. "Maybe I'll meet you all again sometime."

"Yes, indeed," Brock agreed. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

"Gunk!"

"Ah!" Mia yelped as Brock's Croagunk popped out of its Poké Ball and jabbed him again.

"Sweet sorrow…and bitter pain…" Brock commented as he fell to the ground. Croagunk dragged him away.

The Amoonguss, along with its Foongus friends, laughed as they watched the four from above. They later waved goodbye as the four went their separate ways.


	21. Time After Time

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

A motorcycle rode up to a Poké Mart. Up ahead was a long and large bridge: the Skyarrow Bridge. The officer, a short haired woman wearing a police uniform stopped as fog rolled into the area.

"This bridge was well-known for its fog," she muttered as she got off. She took out a Poké Ball. "Swanna, mobilize!"

She threw the ball up and Swanna came out. "Defog!" Jenny commanded.

Crescent shaped wind streaks came from Swanna's wings and the White Bird Pokémon sent them into the fog. The fog, surprisingly, did not clear away. A car drove by the officer.

"Hey, wait! You can't drive until the fog clears!" the officer warned.

She took off, Swanna flying after her.

* * *

Mia, Taylor, and their new friend, Brock, arrived at the Poké Mart a few minutes later. "Just need to get something from the Professor!" Mia said as she went ahead of the boys.

"This is the largest bridge in Unova according to the map," Brock said as he looked at the map on his Pokégear. "You know, when it was under construction, it was known for a strange fog that settled in on occasion."

"Uh-huh," Taylor nodded.

Taylor bumped into a man with light brown hair tied in a low ponytail and hazel eyes. "Sorry," the man apologized. The fog started to roll into the area.

"It's all right," Taylor replied. The man went inside. "Oh, great. Fog. That's the last thing I need right now."

"It may not be a bad thing," Brock told him. "You never know what'll happen from here on out."

As the man went inside the store, Mia was making a call to Professor Juniper requesting her Tepig. She set Sewaddle's Poké Ball into a transfer machine. A yellow green beam of light zapped it and turned it into energy. It was taken over to the Professor's lab, while Mia's received Tepig's Poké Ball back. She took the ball. "Thanks, Professor," Mia thanked.

"Thank you, Mia," Juniper thanked back. "I'm looking forward to studying the next one."

They hung up. Mia shrunk the Poké Ball and put it in a pouch in her purse. She soon saw the man Taylor and Brock met earlier looking at some pictures of the bridge. Curious, Mia went over to take a better look at the pictures. "That must've been the bridge back when it was under construction."

"Aye," the man replied. "That it be, ma'am."

"Mia," Brock called out. Mia saw the two approach them.

"You two must take a look at this!" Mia exclaimed as she pointed to the pictures. "These are pictures of the bridge way back when!"

The three of them looked up. "Y'know," the man pointed out. "A water taxi used t' run here."

"Water taxi?" Taylor asked.

"It's a boat than works similar to a bus, with services running to multiple stops on sea," Mia explained.

"It went out o' service when th' bridge was built, as they said it wouldn't be necessary anymore t' get to Castelia City," the man explained.

"Do you live here?" Taylor asked.

"Nae. I'm just visiting," the man said as he left.

* * *

When they stepped outside the mart, things were much different. The bridge was under construction and a ferry service was running. "It's under construction?" Mia asked in surprise. "What's going on here?"

"Something's off," Brock said.

"Are you three customers?" a voice asked. The three turned to find a small boy by the pier near a water taxi waving to them. "Hop aboard!"

"If it means a way across, then let's check things out," Mia suggested. She ran over to the boy.

"Hey, Mia, the dock could be slippery!" Taylor warned.

"Mo-ga!" Momo agreed as he and Brock followed her.

"We'd like to get on board, please," she requested.

"Here ye are!" the boy said as he handed tickets to them. He turned to a Gothitelle. "Gothitelle! We have customers!"

"Gothitelle!" Gothitelle greeted as it turned to them. Taylor looked up the Pokémon on his Pokédex. Gothitelle's eyes glowed blue as the rope tying the boat to the dock was undone.

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power."

They got on board and sat down on a bench. The boy and Gothitelle went up to the captain. "Captain! All hands are on deck!" the boy reported as he saluted.

A middle-aged man turned to him. He nodded, and then took out a microphone. "Apologies for th' wait," the man said. "Furthermore, we shall be departing now."

He started the engine and the water taxi sailed for the city. Brock looked around the area, seeing fog similar to the one before they went to the Poké Mart. Momo and Emolga got off their trainer's shoulders to view the seaside better.

"Juice! Snacks!" the boy called out as he carried a tray to the passengers. A few people raised their hands to place an order. Mia also did so. Soon she, Taylor, and their Emolga were enjoying the treats.

"Delicious!" Mia noted.

"E-mon!" Emolga agreed as he ate some Poffin.

"Captain," a woman said. "I hear your business is closing soon because the bridge is almost finished."

This got Mia and Brock's attention.

"Y'know, a water taxi used t' run here," Mia heard the man from the Poké Mart say in her head.

* * *

"We're back in time?" Taylor asked as they sat down on the hill back where they started from.

"It's just a theory, but what if this fog was actually a time slip?" Mia asked.

"I had a feeling about that, you two," Brock agreed. "The water taxi we saw in the photo was the same one here. And the fog that rolled in suddenly. It could also be an illusion."

"The only Pokémon I know with the power to distort time and space is Gothitelle," Mia told them. "They have the ability to see into the future, even effortlessly predicting the life span of their Trainers."

"I noticed that a Gothitelle is always with that kid," Taylor realized. He looked down to find the boy and Gothitelle working. "Maybe we should ask him if he knows what's up."

"Good idea," Brock said.

The three stood up and went over to the boy and Gothitelle. "Excuse me?" Mia asked.

"You're the customers from earlier!" the boy realized.

"My name's Mia," Mia introduced.

"E-mo-ga," Emolga said.

"Name's Taylor," Taylor introduced. "This is Momo," he said, gesturing to his Emolga.

"Mo mo!" Momo greeted.

"I'm Brock," Brock finished.

"My name is Braden," Braden introduced. "I work with my Dad and Gothitelle to run the water bus."

"Is that Gothitelle your Pokémon?" the only girl of the trio asked.

"It's a wild Pokémon, but it does help with th' business," Braden explained. The two hugged each other. "We make quite a team, right?" he asked.

"Go-thi-telle!" Gothitelle sang.

* * *

"Now I'm even more certain that Gothitelle is behind this," Mia assured. "Look at all this fog. With Gothitelle around, it's always foggy."

"Hmm…" the two boys pondered.

"Gothi-telle!" Gothitelle cheered.

"Take care!" Braden cheered as he waved goodbye. Mia promptly followed the Astral Body Pokémon into the fog, the two boys running after her.

* * *

"Gothitelle!" Mia called out.

Gothitelle stopped at the Skyarrow Bridge. Mia stopped a few feet away from her. "Is this your work?" she asked.

Gothitelle did not reply.

"Mia!" Taylor called out. He and Brock approached her.

"I know this time. I have faint recollections of it in the present day. But…" Mia began.

Gothitelle still did not budge.

"…we need to return to the present! To the here and now we love!"

Gothitelle turned to her, an angry look on its face.

"Something tells me it won't give us a return ticket!" Taylor guessed.

Gothitelle released multicolored energy from its hand to the trio. "Psybeam!" Brock warned as they ducked.

"You can't just keep living in this world!" Taylor yelled. "Let us through!"

Gothitelle fired another Psybeam at him, which Momo deflected with a Charge Beam as she jumped off his shoulder.

"No doubt it's stubborn!" Mia said as she took out a Poké Ball. "Snivy, you're on!" she said as she threw it into the air.

Snivy came out and crossed his arms. "Willpower is one thing, but strength is another, and I have a good amount of both on me!" Mia declared.

Brock smiled at Mia's determination. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Mia commanded.

Releasing the two vines, he sent them to Gothitelle, who cast a blue barrier around it. The vines hit the barrier instead.

"Leaf Blade!" Mia instructed.

Leaf glowing green, he jumped and span to his opponent. He instead passed through a copy as many more copies surrounded the Grass Snake Pokémon. Gothitelle fired a Psybeam at him, hitting hard as he got sent into the air.

"Hang on, Snivy!" Mia yelled. "Leaf Tornado!"

Summoning the Whirlwind of leaves, he sent it to Gothitelle. Gothitelle again protected itself, sending the leaves flying around the bridge. Snivy landed on the ground as tools were destroyed around them.

Eyes glowing blue, many of the tools were levitated into the air. Mia clenched her fist, ready for what was to come.

"Gothitelle!" a voice called out.

Gothitelle turned to find the young man from the Poké Mart the three met earlier. He tripped and fell on the ground, out of breath from the run.

"Gothitelle, it's me! Braden!" Braden said. "Remember me? Th' times on th' water taxi?"

"Go-thi…!" it realized as the man's features matched the boy that it knew. Psychic wore off as the three went over to them, also recognizing the man. Momo jumped back onto Taylor's shoulder.

"Oi, Gothitelle," he began as he stood up. "Yer upset about what happened when I left ye."

"When you left it?" Taylor asked with suspicion. "Mind explaining?"

Braden proceeded to do so. When the Skyarrow Bridge was finished, his father's ferry business shut down, to Gothitelle's sadness. They later moved to help his uncle's restaurant business, Gothitelle coming with them upon his request. When he got old enough, Braden went to college to study to become a doctor. The day after he left, he got news from his father that Gothitelle vanished without a trace.

"I didn't believe that and went back here when break came along," Braden explained. "Sure enough, I found ye still wallowin' in sadness."

"Gothitelle…" Gothitelle said, ashamed at its actions.

"I know ye miss that time," Braden assured it. "It may not have meant much for any other person, but it meant a lot t' me. The li'l things in life give me joy, and I'm happy."

"But if ye just dwell on th' past, ye won't truly be happy. And it pains me to hear yer still upset."

Some tears started to form up in his eyes. "So, do me a favor, mmkay?" he requested. "Live as if today was yer last day."

Touched by this statement, Gothitelle wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Gothitelle, who was smiling at him. He gave his own back.

The fog started to swirl around them as the illusion world was consumed in it.

* * *

Now back in the present time, Mia, Taylor, Brock, and Braden crossed the Skyarrow Bridge, the fog finaly cleared out. Braden stopped halfway and bade the trio farewell. As he looked up, he found Gothitelle on top of the bridge.

"Gothitelle!" Braden called as he waved to it. "Remember me favor!"

Gothitelle nodded as a breeze blew by. When the wind died down, it was gone.

Mia, Taylor, and Brock watched this event, and then headed to Castelia City, vowing that they, too, will make beautiful memories.


	22. Pied Piper of Castelia

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Upon arrival in Castelia City, Mia, Taylor, and Brock found things very hectic. Colonies of Venipede were crowding the streets and sidewalks, and traffic was blocked due to the Bug/Poison-type Pokémon wreaking havoc.

"What…is going on here?" Mia asked in shock as she looked around. She looked up the Venipede in her Pokédex.

"Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive."

Brock took another look around. Trainers were calling upon their Fire-type Pokémon to defeat the Venipede. "It's a bug problem, all right," Brock said. "These Venipede must've wandered into the city."

"Wait until I get my hands on him!" a voice yelled. Mia recognized the voice and turned to find a man with very dark-blue hair and brown eyes rushing past them.

"Top Breeder Jaden?" she asked in surprise. "Dad!" Mia went off after him. "Where are you going?"

* * *

The Mayor of Castelia City looked over to the door. It burst open and Mia's father rushed in. "Mayor!" Jaden demanded. "I demand you have your trainers call off their Fire Pokémon!"

"Jaden," the mayor simply said in surprise as he caught his breath.

"Dad!" Mia called out as the trio rushed in.

Upon seeing his daughter, Jaden's serious expression turned into a smile and he hugged Mia tightly. "Miiiaaa!" he cheered. "It's been too long!"

"Dad…can't…breathe…" Mia complained. He let go. "I'm happy to see you, too. So, what were you in a rush about?"

He slammed his hand on the mayor's deck, surprising him. "Ever since that Venipede colony marched in, he's allowed the trainers to let the Fire Pokémon drive them off! Burgh won't be happy about this, and neither am I!"

"May I interject?" Brock asked.

"Sure thing, Brock," Mia agreed. He stepped up to the mayor's desk.

"Mayor, from what I saw earlier, there are just too many Venipede out there for them to be driven off by force," Brock said. He showed the mayor his PokéGear, which displayed an image of the City. "I'd say from the looks of things, it'd take a few days for them to be pushed away, as they'll only get angrier."

"I was about to say the same thing," Jaden realized. "Burgh is an expert on Bug Pokémon, more so than I am!" He turned to the mayor. "So, if you please, can you leave this matter to Burgh and the four of us?" he requested.

"Please, sir," Mia began. "I feel this would be the best course of action." Brock and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Very well," the mayor agreed. "I'm counting on you all."

"Thank you, Mayor!" Mia thanked.

"I'll go tell Burgh the news right away!" Jaden exclaimed. He rushed out the door.

"Watch out for the-!" Taylor warned.

_Smash!_

"Overhead light," he finished, cringing.

* * *

"Thank you, Jaden, for this news," Burgh said as he came out of the alley with a pan flute in hand. "First there is the matter of finding the leader and calming it down."

"I'm sure some trainers are still attacking it," Jaden guessed. "But where would it be…"

"Power Gem!" Mia heard Cheren command. Burgh then heard a yell of pain shortly afterward.

"Sounds like Cheren's out there!" Mia said.

"And that Venipede..." Burgh seethed as he clenched his fist. "We must hurry! I need a few people to group the Venipede together while Mia and I investigate."

"We'll take care of it," Brock assured.

"I'll stick with Brock and Jaden," Taylor told them as he enlarged a Poké Ball. "You go after Cheren, Mia."

"Okay," Mia agreed. She and Burgh went over to the pained yells.

* * *

Cheren's Boldore kept up an energy blast sent to Venipede from inside its core. Mia and Burgh arrived at the scene to find Cheren there.

"Cheren!" Mia called out.

"Stop! You're only making things worse!" Burgh instructed.

"Mia?" Cheren asked. "And Burgh?" Mia looked up Boldore on her Pokédex.

"Boldore, the Ore Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Because its energy was too great to be contained, the energy leaked and formed orange crystals."

"Burgh, leave this to me!" Cheren requested. "Boldore, one more-ah!"

Mia had taken Cheren's hand to get his attention. "No, Cheren!" she requested. "The mayor gave Burgh permission to handle this!"

"She's right," Burgh said. "Right now I need your help as well. Mia will show you what to do."

"Tranquill, you're on!" Mia called out as she threw a Poké Ball. Tranquill came out. "Gust!"

Spotting three Venipede that were out of line, Tranquill kicked up a windstorm with her wings. This blew the Venipede back to the colony.

"What are you planning?" Cheren asked. Burgh began playing the pan flute.

* * *

Upon hearing the music, Jaden got the attention of many people. "Burgh intends to lure the colony out of the area, but we need all the Venipede assembled to do so!" Jaden called out to many trainers. He took out a Poké Ball and threw it up. "Braviary!"

A Braviary came out next to him. "Flying Pokémon like Braviary should do it!" he finished. Braviary flew over to scout for Venipede.

"Woobat, use Gust! Give it your all!" Taylor ordered. Woobat kicked up a windstorm with her wings.

"Sudowoodo, use Take Down!" Brock commanded from behind them. Brock's Sudowoodo charged for three Venipede, cloaked in yellow light. It hit and shoved them in line, which crowded over to the sound of the flute.

"Just keep pushing, Woobat! You can do this!" Taylor rallied. Woobat pushed as hard as she could, managing to get six Venipede in line. "Nice!" he cheered.

A blue light covered Woobat. She grew to more bat-like proportions as her ears stuck together and the fur wrapped around its neck. When the light faded, Woobat was now a Swoobat!

"All the encouragement you gave it allowed it to evolve!" Brock noted. Taylor looked up his new Pokémon on the Pokédex.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon, and the evolved form of Woobat," the Dex explained. "It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose including some powerful enough to destroy rocks."

"Let me see the Pokédex for a minute," Brock said. Taylor showed it to him, and he saw a new move. "Your Swoobat learned Return when it evolved. Try telling it to use that."

"Swoobat, use Return!" Taylor commanded. Heart nose glowing pink, Swoobat tackled into six more Venipede, pushing them in line.

* * *

"Use Return, Swoobat!" Taylor ordered. Swoobat hit the lead Venipede with her nose glowing pink. This calmed it down and it led the colony out of the city.

"All right!" Mia cheered.

"Thank you for your help, everyone," Burgh thanked. "The people of Castelia City can rest easy now."

"And thank you, Cheren, for not being so stubborn," Mia thanked.

"My pleasure," he said, a bit embarrassed. He then started to leave. "I'll be training elsewhere."

* * *

"Guess this is it," Mia said at the port.

"Yeah, I won't forget about Unova, though," Brock said, holding a picture of him, Mia, Taylor, and their Emolga.

"Best of luck on your studies on Pokémon medicine," Taylor wished.

"Good luck with your own travels as well," Brock bade.

He boarded the ferry. As soon as it started up, Mia and Taylor waved to Brock. He waved back to them as the ferry sailed away.

Mia nodded. 'Burgh, get ready,' she thought. 'I may be your friend, but I'm not holding back!'


	23. Battle of the Bugs

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Within a large greenhouse that was the Castelia City Gym, Mia and Burgh took their places on the stadium. "This will be a three-on-three battle," the judge ruled. "Each trainer may use only three Pokémon, and the winner is declared when all three of a trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon."

Taylor looked next to him as he held Mia's Axew to find Jaden rushing over to him with packages in hand. "Oh, it's you," Taylor said.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" Jaden said while panting. He let out his Pokémon, a Maractus, from its Poké Ball. He gave Maractus, Axew, and Momo pom-poms for them to hold.

Soon enough, he and Taylor were wearing cheer squad uniforms. "My daughter's third Gym Battle!" Jaden cheered. "We must cheer hard for them! You can do it, Burgh and Mia! Go! Go! Go!"

Maractus danced from side to side. Axew and Momo also waved their pom-poms, getting into the spirit.

"I remember meeting you as a child one day after your father moved here," Burgh reminisced. "Your eyes so eager with curiousness, ready to see the world. Now that time has come for me to see what fuels the eagerness in your own eyes."

"Burgh, I may be your friend, but I'm not holding back!" Mia said. "I expect you to do the same!"

"If that is your wish, then allow me to grant it!" Burgh agreed as he threw a Poké Ball up.

Out came a Dwebble with a gray shell. "That Dwebble's shell is different from mine," Taylor noted. "I guess it's different for every Dwebble."

Mia took out a Poké Ball and threw it into the air. "Oshawott, you're on!" Oshawott came out.

"Begin!" the judge declared.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Mia commanded. Oshawott fired the Water Gun.

"Protect!" Burgh commanded. Dwebble withdrew into its shell and cast a blue barrier around itself. The Water Gun hit the barrier instead. "Rock Wrecker!"

Dwebble came out of its shell and summoned pieces of rock that converged into a large boulder in its pincers. It hurled the boulder at Oshawott, which hit and pushed her back as the boulder broke to pieces.

"Razor Shell!" Mia ordered.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh countered.

A clash of slashing attacks followed a split second after they gave the order.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Mia said. Oshawott cloaked herself in water and rocketed out of control before landing on the ground.

"Rock Wrecker!" Burgh ordered.

"One more Aqua Jet! Aim and take Rock Wrecker head on!" Mia countered, now knowing how to get around her flaw.

Oshawott once again used Aqua Jet. This time, she was able to keep straight as Dwebble threw the boulder at her. She hit the boulder head on and pushed it back at Dwebble, sending it flying. Aqua Jet soon hit afterwards, knocking them both out.

"Oshawott and Dwebble are both unable to battle!" the judge ruled.

"They both went down!" Taylor said as the two recalled their Pokémon.

"True, Dwebble's Rock typing gives it a big weakness to water," Jaden explained as the Pokémon on the sidelines cheered. "But Rock Wrecker is a very strong attack."

"Foolhardy, I admit, but that was very effective," Burgh noted. "But I advise you: only go head-on if your skull is thick enough. Which I'll demonstrate right now!"

He threw the Poké Ball up and out came a Whirlipede. "Whirlipede…" Mia noted as she looked up the Pokémon in her Pokédex.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon, and the evolved form of Venipede," the Dex explained. "It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent."

"Let's make this Bug-type versus Bug-type!" Mia declared as she threw a Poké Ball up. "Sewaddle, you're up!"

Sewaddle came out. "Miiaa!" Jaden whined. "Isn't it a bit too soon?"

"Cool it, Dad!" Mia retorted. "Sheesh..."

"Begin!" the judge ruled.

"Whirlipede, use Screech!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede let out a ear-rattling screech from in between its antenna. Sewaddle reeled back in pain. "Follow that with Steamroller!"

"String Shot on the ceiling!" Mia instructed. Sewaddle looked up and fired a sticky thread of silk onto the window. As Whirlipede rolled over to it, Sewaddle lifted herself up into the air. It missed and the Sewing Pokémon landed on the ground.

"Razor Leaf!" Mia commanded. Sewaddle threw sharp leaves from her hood.

"Protect!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede summoned the barrier and the leaves bounced off of it.

"Keep using Razor Leaf!" Mia instructed.

"And you keep using Protect!" Burgh countered.

Sewaddle released an endless stream of leaves as Whirlipede continued to protect itself.

"What is Mia up to?" Taylor asked as the three Pokémon continued to cheer.

"Protect is helpful, but use it repeatedly, and its chances of failure increase," Jaden answered.

The barrier eventually broke, and Whirlipede was hit with a barrage of sharp leaves. Burgh smiled at this to Mia's surprise. "Whirlipede, use Struggle Bug!"

Whirlipede rolled into Sewaddle repeatedly. "Don't tell me she's going to lose her second Pokémon!" Jaden wept.

"Mia, Sewaddle, do something!" Taylor yelled.

Whirlipede suddenly rolled back in surprise as Sewaddle began to glow light blue. The hood fully encompassed her body and dragged down to the floor. When the light faded, Sewaddle had evolved to a Swadloon!

"Amazing!" Burgh exclaimed. "The young Sewaddle you befriended has gotten stronger!"

Mia looked up her new Pokémon in her Pokédex.

"Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sewaddle," the Dex explained. "It protects itself from the cold by wrapping up in leaves. It stays on the move, eating leaves in forests."

"Now to turn this around! Swadloon, play a GrassWhistle!" Mia commanded. Singing a soothing melody, green music notes came out of Swadloon's mouth and hit Whirlipede. Whirlipede fell to the ground, sound asleep.

"Whirlipede, wake up!" Burgh yelled out.

"Use String Shot!" Mia ordered next. Three strands of silk string came out of Swadloon's mouth and wrapped around Whirlipede. "Follow up with Energy Ball while it's still down!"

A glowing green ball of energy was generated near Swadloon's mouth. Swadloon fired the ball at Whirlipede, which hit and woke it up.

"Struggle Bug!" Burgh commanded. Whirlipede tried to roll to it, but was stuck to the string.

"Finish this with Energy Ball!" Mia commanded. Swadloon fired the ball at Whirlipede, knocking it out.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Swadloon is the winner!"

Axew, Maractus, and Momo cheered. "That's my girl!" Jaden cheered with pride.

Burgh recalled Whirlipede. "Using a move to befuddle a foe is certainly a well-known play," Burgh complimented. "But this is as far as you will get."

He took out a Poké Ball and held it up. "Time to battle, Leavanny!" Burgh said as he threw it.

Leavanny came out and bowed. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be battling Burgh's Leavanny," Mia said. "Swadloon, return. Take a rest."

Swadloon was recalled. "Let's go, Emolga!" Mia cheered. Emolga rushed to the battle field.

"Begin!" the Judge declared.


	24. Love Lostlorn Part 1

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Begin!" the judge declared.

"Emolga, Aerial Ace!" Mia ordered.

Emolga began to glide over at a fast speed to Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh commanded.

The barrier was cast around Leavanny. Emolga collided into the barrier instead, landing on the floor. "Use String Shot!"

"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" Mia countered.

Emolga's body became surrounded in sparks. He fired a bolt of electricity at the oncoming String Shot, which ripped it to pieces. "One more Aerial Ace!" Mia commanded.

"Use String Shot on Emolga!" Burgh countered.

Leavanny fired the silk from her mouth, which bound Emolga's body. Emolga struggled to get out of the silk that was wrapped around it. "Razor Leaf!" Burgh ordered.

Sharp leaves came from Leavanny's hood and were sent to Emolga. Emolga tried to bite his way through the silk to get free. "Take that Razor Leaf head on!" Mia ordered.

Emolga braced himself for impact. The attack hit and cut the layer of String Shot to a weakened state. As soon as the leaves cleared, Emolga ripped himself free of the silk.

"Now that you're free, use Aerial Ace!" Mia commanded. Emolga glided for Leavanny and hit it twice, causing a major amount of damage.

"Hyper Beam!" Burgh ordered.

"Electro Ball!" Mia commanded.

A red-white ball of energy was formed in between Leavanny's antennae as Emolga readied the ball of electricity. Both Pokémon fired their attacks, resulting in an explosion that rattled the greenhouse when the attacks hit their targets.

Slowly, they uncovered their eyes as the dust began to clear. The judge's vision finally cleared up and he saw that both Pokémon knocked each other out.

"Emolga and Leavanny are both unable to battle. All of Burgh's Pokémon are unable to battle. Mia still has one Pokémon left. The winner of the Castelia Gym Battle is Mia from Nuvema Town!"

Mia was so astonished that tears formed up in her eyes. "Emolga!" Mia cheered as she ran over to the battlefield.

"E-ga…?" Emolga asked weakly as she hugged him.

"We did it! We really did it! Thank you!" she cheered.

"Leavanny, you were incredible," Burgh thanked as he took out a Poké Ball. "Take a nice, long rest."

Leavanny was recalled as the three Pokémon in the sidelines cheered for her.

* * *

Burgh wiped a tear from his eye as he took out a case. "I had an incredible battle with you, Mia," Burgh complimented. "You've grown both as a trainer and as a person, and for that, I'm glad I battled you with no regrets. The Insect Badge is yours."

Mia accepted the badge with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Burgh. For everything," she thanked. "I got the Insect Badge…"

She put the badge in her case.

"Exactly as planned!"

Swadloon, Axew, Emolga, and Oshawott cheered.

"I'm so proud of you, Mia!" Jaden cried. Taylor just smiled at her, happy for his friend.

* * *

"Hey, how about we head to the mall?" Jaden asked as they walked through the plaza.

"Don't mind," Taylor said.

"Fine by me," Mia agreed.

"After all, I have to get Mia something special for her win!" Jaden finished as he ran ahead.

"There he goes," Mia said as he watched her father. "I love my Dad, but he's so weird sometimes."

"W-w-w-WHAA?" Jaden yelled out.

Mia and Taylor rushed over to Jaden to find that he was with another Mia! "Is that you, Mia?" he asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The second Mia didn't say anything.

"Listen, faker!" Mia demanded, walking over to her double. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

The other Mia gave off a playful smile. "I said it's not funny! Now show me who you really are!"

"Uh, Mia," Jaden began.

"Yeah, Dad?" Mia said as the two Mias looked at him.

"Your double has a tail," Jaden pointed out.

Mia looked behind her other to find a bushy black tail in back. Recognizing the tail, Mia took out her Pokédex and scanned the other Mia's tail.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon," the Dex explained. "To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon."

A puff of purple smoke came from out of nowhere, and when the dust cleared, the other Mia had vanished and a Zorua had taken her place. Zorua jumped onto Mia and took her cap off her head. It then jumped over to Taylor and took his cap off before jumping away and running off through the plaza. "Hey, my hat!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hold it, you hat thief!" Mia yelled as she ran after it. Taylor and Jaden followed after them.

* * *

Mia jumped into an alley and caught Zorua before it could change form again. "Why would you play a prank on us like that?" Mia asked angrily.

"Mia, calm down!" Jaden instructed.

"Daaad!" Mia whined. "Zorua's doing-!"

"I don't think he's doing this just because he wants to," Taylor reasoned. He went up to Zorua and petted it. "Aren't you?"

Zorua looked down. "Zo-rou…" he apologized and loosened his mouth.

Taylor took his hat, dusted it off, and put it back on his head. He took Mia's hat and put it back on her head. "Ah, a bruise!" Jaden freaked when he saw a red scratch on Zorua's leg. "Mia, hand Zorua to me."

"Okay," Mia complied and showed her father Zorua. Jaden took him and got out a Poké Ball. "Maractus, I need Acupressure," Jaden said.

Maractus came out and gently stuck one of its needles into Zorua's leg. Zorua winced as it glowed green. When the green light faded, Maractus took its needle out.

"Just a small pinch," Jaden assured him as he took out a Super Potion. "No harm done."

He sprayed the potion's contents onto Zorua's leg and bandaged it up. "Better?"

"Zo-ro!" Zorua cheered.

* * *

"That Zorua isn't usually found here, is it?" Taylor asked as he, Mia, and Jaden sat at a table in a café. Maractus, Emolga, Momo, and Oshawott were playing with Zorua.

"The only known place Zorua and Zoroark live in is the Lostlorn Forest," Mia explained. As soon as Zorua heard "Zoroark", he looked at the humans. "It must've wandered off."

"I'm willing to bet his family is worried sick," Jaden said as he took out a Town Map. "I can't seem to find Lostlorn Forest, though."

"It's only a place in history, though," Mia explained. "You can't find it on an official map."

"Zo-ro! Zo-ro!" Zorua cried upon hearing those words.

"Mo-mo-ga?" Emolga and Momo asked as they went up to him.

"Oshawott…" Oshawott whispered to him as she hugged him.

"Zorua, what's wrong?" Jaden asked as the three approached them.

"Zo-ro, zo-ro…" Zorua began.

"That forest is your home?" Taylor translated. "And you were playing with your 'Meema' when some humans in blue clothes scared you away?" he finished in shock.

"ZO-roaaa!" he continued.

"And they took your Mom away?" Taylor asked in anger. "That's the last straw! We're going to find Zorua's Mom!"


	25. Love Lostlorn Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"I've been looking for you, Z-za-za-Zorua!"

The three of them turned to find a scientist with white hair walking over to them. Jaden picked up Zorua as Emolga and Momo got back on Mia and Taylor's shoulders.

"And you are?" Taylor asked.

"I'm a sc-sc-scientist researching the effects of illusion on the hu-hu-human mind. My name is Ken," Ken introduced.

"Ken, do you know this Zorua?" Mia asked.

"I was p-pr-present when a Pokémon Hunter by the name of Kiva targeted Z-za-za-Zorua and his Mom," he recalled. "They escaped, but got s-s-separated in Route 16. The Hunter is trying to find them as I s-sp-speak."

"Looks like we caught a break," Taylor said. "Did you find out where Zoroark is?"

"This Pokémon?" Ken asked as he showed the three a picture of Zoroark.

"Zo-a!" Zorua said as he reached for it, but was stuck in Jaden's arms.

"That's his Meema, no doubt," Taylor said as he scanned the picture with his Pokédex.

"Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zorua," the Dex explained. "Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."

"I was in lo-lo-Lostlorn Forest when the Hunter attacked them. I think his M-m-mother may still be in Route 16," Ken predicted. "I'd be happy to t-ta-take you there."

"Lostlorn Forest, here we come!" Mia declared.

Mia and Jaden recalled Oshawott and Maractus as Ken brought his Jeep around to the café and parallel parked it. Mia went inside to send one of her Pokémon to the Professor through the phone.

"Gonna need your help for this one, Tranquill," Mia noted as she came back outside with Tranquill's Poké Ball in hand. The jeep started up and the three of them got in. Ken stepped on the gas to Route 16.

* * *

"We-we-we're approaching Route 16," Ken announced.

Up ahead was a grassy area in the Route. "Looks like the perfect place to start. Stop right here," Mia instructed.

Ken stopped and parked the Jeep somewhere in the road. The four of them got out and Mia, Jaden, and Taylor called upon their Flying-types. Tranquill, Swoobat, and Braviary came out.

"Look for Zoroark!" Mia instructed as Ken showed them the picture. The Flying Pokémon flew off through the Route.

* * *

A blond-haired woman with glasses and rust brown eyes wearing a black uniform walked over to two grunts wearing blue. "Ma'am," the first grunt reported as he saluted. "No sign of Zoroark."

"Don't bother looking," the woman said as he typed something in her wristband. "I installed a tracking device onto Zoroark's shoulder."

A screen displayed a GPS image of Route 16. A red flashing dot soon became visible in a section of the forest. "Let's move," she said.

The men raced off while a Druddigon flew down to her. She got on its back and adjusted her glasses. "Go!"

Druddigon flapped its wings and flew off to their target.

* * *

"Hold up," Taylor signaled. The four stopped at a hill to find Zoroark there.

"Zoroark..." Mia muttered as the Illusion Fox Pokémon looked around. Brushing its shoulder against the tree bark, the tracking device fell off its fur as it ran off.

"Zo-a!" Zorua yelled out as he got out of Jaden's arms and ran off.

"Wait, Z-za-za-Zorua!" Ken yelled as they ran after him.

Coils suddenly lashed out and trapped Zorua in them. More coils wrapped around Ken and Jaden as they felt needles pricked into them. A Ferrothorn walked over to them along with Kyra, whose Druddigon landed on the ground next to it.

"Kiva!" Ken exclaimed, recognizing the woman.

"Those Pokémon are?" Taylor asked as he took out his Pokédex.

"Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ferroseed," the Dex explained. "It fights by swinging around its three spiky feelers. A hit from these steel spikes can reduce a boulder to rubble."

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move."

"Thank you for finding Zorua for me," Kiva said as Ferrothorn handed a yelping Zorua to her.

"You p-po-po-poacher!" Ken threatened as he got out two Poké Balls. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Tranquill, Air Cutter!" Mia instructed as she looked up.

Flapping her wings in a crossing motion, an X-shaped streak came out from them and hit Druddigon. This caused Kyra to lose her balance and drop Zorua. Taylor raced over and caught the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

"Joltik!" Kyra commanded. "Take out these pests!"

A swarm of Joltik came from out of the bushes and sprayed strands of thread all around the forest. "Guys, I need your help!" Mia said as she threw the remainder of her Party's Poké Balls out. "Protect Zorua!"

Mia's Axew, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig came out. Emolga jumped off her shoulder to join them and Tranquill flew down beside them. "Axew, Dragon Rage! Oshawott, Water Gun! Emolga, Thunderbolt! Snivy, Leaf Storm! Tepig, Ember!" Mia commanded.

A flurry of attacks were unleashed at the Joltik, hitting them and sending some of the swarm away. "Zo-AAA!" Zorua yelled out in fear.

Zoroark noticed her child's cry and raced over to the thread infested area as fast as she could. She let out a roar upon seeing Kyra, recognizing her as the one who hurt her son. Kyra turned to Zoroark and gave off a devious smile. "About time," she said. "Ferrothorn! Capture Zoroark and end this hunt! Joltik, use Spider Web on those Pokémon!"

Multiple spider webs were launched from Joltik's mouths to the quartet's Pokémon, which trapped them in the webbing. Ferrothorn and Zoroark did battle, launching attack after attack.

"Druddigon," Kyra said. "Let's clean up this trash."

Druddigon growled as it approached them. Jaden and Ken were quivering in fear while Mia and Taylor stood their ground. Oshawott, wanting to help Zoroark protect her child, tried to struggle out of the webbing, faintly glowing light blue as she tried to reach for her scalchop.

Zoroark unleashed a Flamethrower at Kyra's Ferrothorn, but Ferrothorn dodged as its feelers glowed a dark orange. It repeatedly lashed Zoroark, hurting it severely. Kyra laughed evilly at this.

"Zoroark!" Mia and Taylor yelled in concern.

"Zo-A!" Zorua likewise yelled.

Soon, the light blue light encompassed Oshawott, to everyone's surprise. "What?" Kiva asked in shock.

"Oshawott's e-e-evolving!" Ken exclaimed.

As she broke out of the webbing, her scalchop split in two and grew larger. Whiskers protruded from her face as her plank-like tail grew larger and a crest formed in back of her head. When the light faded, Oshawott had evolved into Dewott! She took out her two scalchops, ready to battle.

"Wow, Dewott!" Mia said. Taylor looked up Mia's new Pokémon.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique."

"Dewott, Water Gun, clear out those Joltik!" Mia commanded.

With one blast of water, the Joltik were flooded out of the Route. "Druddigon, use Incinerate!" Kyra commanded.

Dewott rushed over to Druddigon with one of her scalchops out. She used the back part of the scalchop to slash it, knocking them both down.

"That was False Swipe!" Mia exclaimed.

Dewott raced to Zoroark who managed to stand up. "Dewott, dewott," Dewott offered.

Zoroark gave off a slight growl in response while nodding.

"May I see that p-p-Pokédex for a minute?" Ken asked.

Taylor showed Ken his Pokedex. "I believe your Dewott also learned wa-wa-Water Pulse when it evolved," Ken noted as he read off Mia's Dewott's attacks.

"Let's see if that's so," Mia said. "Dewott, use Water Pulse!"

Putting her scalchop away, she charged a blue ball of water in between her paws. Zoroark charged a black ball of energy in her paws. Dewott fired the ball of water while Zoroark released waves of red energy to Ferrothorn. The two attacks combined as a bubble of darkness clouded it and burst, knocking Ferrothorn out.

"This isn't over!" Kyra vowed as she recalled Ferrothorn. She took off on Druddigon, who had recovered from Dewott's False Swipe move and off into the distance.

"Good riddance!" Jaden yelled to her.

* * *

With one slash, Dewott got Mia out of the Spider Web. Jaden, Taylor, and Ken stood up. Every other Pokémon cheered as they were freed. Zorua raced up to Zoroark and the two embraced, happily reunited.

"Thank goodness!" Jaden cried out happily.

"Thanks, you guys," Mia thanked as she approached her Pokémon.

"Mo-ga!" Emolga replied as he gave her a thumbs up. The other Pokémon cheered.

Mia approached Dewott. "Getting stronger often means finding something to fight for," she said. "Nice job, Dewott."

"Dewott!" Dewott said as she smiled at her.

"I notified the p-po-police, they arrested many of Kiva's henchmen and are preserving Z-za-za-Zorua and Z-za-za-Zoroark's home," Ken reported. "They won't be causing trouble anytime soon."

* * *

"Thanks for the head's up, Ken," Taylor thanked as early evening approached Castelia City. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm going to miss you, Mia!" Jaden wept as he hugged his daughter. "You made me so proud today!"

"I'll write to you, I promise," Mia gasped as Jaden tightened his grip.

"The next G-g-gym is in a place called N-Nim-Nimbasa City," Ken directed. "It's a fa-fa-fancy place for celebrities like Elesa."

'Woo-hoo! Maybe I'll get Elesa's autograph after one of her concerts!' Mia thought.

"Thanks, Ken," Taylor said as he walked off.

"Bye Dad!" Mia bade as she followed him.

"Be careful out there!" Jaden advised.

"I will!"


	26. Frillish False Start

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

As Mia and Taylor walked along the next route, a shadow hovered over them. That shadow turns out to be a large blimp hovering in the sky above them as they looked up.

"E-ga!" Momo exclaimed, pointing to a nearby airstrip.

"Looks like that blimp is making a stop," Mia pointed out, upon its landing at the airstrip. "Let's check things out!"

The two ran over to the airstrip where many people were gathered up. The blimp landed as the people went to refuel the plane. The captain stepped out and approached a worker, getting his attention.

"Looks like that's where they refuel and restock," Mia said as two thieves snuck behind them undetected.

"…there are no Pokémon Centers here," the worker answered. The two turned to find the captain and worker talking. "I apologize for this inconvenience, Captain."

The Captain sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he said.

"Excuse me?" Mia asked, getting the duo's attention. "Do you have some problems with a Pokémon?"

* * *

The inside of the blimp was like the inside of a fancy restaurant: expanse with many tables and chairs, wine glasses, china, and silverware in mint condition, and cloths covering the tables. "I feel like a celebrity here!" Mia admired.

"Now this is first class," Taylor complimented.

"The White Comet offers the finest in luxury travel around the world," the captain explained.

"Around the world? There are other places?" Taylor asked.

"Obviously," Mia answered.

"Captain! Did you find someone who can help?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, they're right here," the captain replied.

The captain directed Mia and Taylor to two men with brown hair and amber eyes wearing suits. One man was taller and physically stronger and his suit had a dark blue tie on it. The other was shorter in height with longer hair and a light blue tie for his suit.

"These two men are brothers Elliot and Gabriel, two passengers traveling with us," the captain explained.

"I'm Elliot," the taller brother spoke up. "Thanks for agreeing to the captain's request."

"It's all right," Taylor replied. "What's the problem?"

"It's our Pokémon," the shorter brother, Gabriel, answered. "They're acting weird all of a sudden. My bro thinks they're sick."

"Where are they?" Taylor asked.

"Aidan!" Gabriel called.

"Nadia!" Elliot called.

"Come over here!" they instructed.

A pair of sick Frillish, one male and one female, floated to the two brothers. The male one went to Gabriel, while the female one went to Elliot. "These are our Frillish," Gabriel said. "The blue one my Frillish, his name is Aidan."

"Frill…" Aidan greeted in an ill tone.

"The pink one's Nadia," Elliot finished. "She's my Frillish."

"Frill…" Nadia greeted in an ill tone. Mia looked up the two Pokémon on her Pokédex.

"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon," the Dex explained. "They paralyze prey with poison, and then drag them down to their lairs five miles below the surface."

"It's definitely motion sickness," Taylor deduced, taking out his First Aid kit. He got out a medicine jar and opened it. Shaking out some pills, Mia got some Pokémon food for them. "Here, have this. It's a motion sickness remedy," he said as he gave each Frillish two pills. The Floating Pokémon swallowed them.

Mia approached them. "And Water-type Pokémon food for energy," she added, giving each three pellets. They ate the pellets.

"Frill!" Aidan and Nadia cheered, all better.

"Oooh, fancy!" the first thief admired.

"Let's see if we can find some hot ice for some moolah!" the second thief said with excitement. The two snuck off.

* * *

The four of them opened the door to a playroom. Aidan and Nadia went inside. "You two play nice, 'kay?" Gabriel instructed. "We're going off to the next town."

"Frill!" both Frillish nodded.

"How 'bout you guys?" Elliot asked as he looked at Taylor and Mia. "Want your Pokémon to join in?"

"Seriously?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Be our guests!" Gabriel gave the affirmative.

"E-mon!" the two Emolga cheered as they jumped off their trainer's shoulders. They glided over to Aidan and Nadia.

"Come on out, everybody!" Mia said as she threw her Poké Balls up. The rest of her team came out.

"You guys, too," Taylor said as he threw two Poké Balls up. Swoobat and Dwebble joined them and the Pokémon began to play. The four humans left, Gabriel shutting the door behind them.

The two thieves popped their heads out from under a ball pit and looked around. "That's a lot of Pokémon!" the first thief said.

"Forget the Pokémon for now, let's see about some cash," the second thief said. The duo ducked back under the ball pit as Tepig jumped in there. She landed on the second thief's head as the two walked out and slipped by. As soon as she looked down, Tepig panicked and jumped off.

"Dewott?" Dewott asked as she went over to Tepig.

"Tepig, tepig!" Tepig pointed as the thieves went out the door. Aidan and Nadia followed them.

"Dewott!" Dewott called out as the other Pokémon turned to Dewott. They promptly followed her.

* * *

"Captain!" A woman reported as Mia and Taylor looked around. "I thought I heard footsteps in the vent!"

"I did, too!" another man noticed. "But then they stopped!"

"Probably just banging, you guys," the Captain assured them. Taylor looked at Mia.

"Yeah, I agree with the captain," Mia told him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

A loud scream was heard from somewhere. Gabriel and Elliot ran over to them. "There's been a disaster! There's been a disaster!" Gabriel yelled.

"We went over to our rooms to get our Xtranscievers charged…" Elliot explained.

"…then we went to the play room to check on Aidan and Nadia! When we got there, they were gone!" Gabriel finished in panic.

"Mia, Taylor, your Pokémon are missing, too!" Elliot said.

Mia nearly flipped upon hearing this and ran out the room. "Mia, calm down!" Taylor told her as he went after her.

* * *

The two thieves held up a diamond necklace that they found. "Oh, yes, my friend!" the first thief declared. "We are in the green!"

"In the green!" the second thief repeated. Aidan took the necklace away. "Wait! What?"

"Hey, will you come back with that?" the first thief demanded. Emolga undid his belt and took it away. "Bring that thing back!"

The Pokémon laughed at his heart patterned boxers upon his pants falling down. Snivy just shook his head in amusement, while Emolga jumped down with the first thief's belt.

"Boss! I didn't know you wore heart boxers!" the second thief noted in surprise.

"I see London, I see France!" Mia teased as her panic was replaced by amusement. The others came in.

"Will you focus?" the first thief demanded to the second one. He turned to the others as they took out their Poké Balls. "This is a robbery!"

"Not on my watch, it isn't!" Taylor countered as he sent out Carracosta, who was in his shell. "Carracosta, Hydro Pump these guys outta here!"

Carracosta didn't budge. "Again with the attitude?" Taylor muttered. "Return."

His Pokémon was recalled. Aidan brought the necklace back to a woman who owned it. "We're not going to be outsmarted by a bunch of Pokémon again! Stoutland!"

"Archeops!" the second thief commanded.

"Go!" they both said as they threw their Poké Balls. Out came a Stoutland and an Archeops, to which Mia and Taylor both looked up.

"Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon, and the evolved form of Herdier," Mia's Dex explained. "This extremely wise Pokémon excels at rescuing people stranded at sea or in the mountains."

"Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon," Taylor's Dex explained. "They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight."

"Archeops reclaim that necklace!" the second thief commanded.

"Dewott, slow it down with a Water Pulse!" Mia instructed.

Dewott fired the sphere of water at Archeops as it was running. Archeops pushed against the ball as hard as it could while its running slowed down. It was soon engulfed in the bubble and hit with crashing water. The bubble burst and knocked it into the wall.

"Stoutland, Ice Fang!" the first thief commanded.

"Swoobat, use Heart Stamp!" Taylor commanded. As Stoutland was about to bite down on Swoobat's wing, she dodged and stamped Stoutland hard with her glowing nose, sending it back.

"Nadia, let's do this!" Elliot rallied.

"You too, Aidan!" Gabriel agreed. Both Frillish floated into the fray. "Double Water Pulse!" the brothers commanded. The Frillish formed spheres of water in between their tentacles and hit Stoutland with them.

"Stoutland, use Thunder Fang!" the first thief commanded.

"Archeops use Rock Throw!" the second thief ordered.

As Stoutland's fangs glowed with lightning, Archeops generated a rock in its wings and threw it at Nadia. "Double Scald!" Gabriel and Elliot ordered. Boiling hot water was fired from their mouths. Nadia's broke the rock and hit Archeops with a burn, while Stoutland was also hit with a burn.

"One more Thunder Fang, hit that boy Frillish!" the first thief ordered. It was a bite this time, shocking Aidan and covering its outline with a black aura. As Stoutland jumped off, it gained a black aura as well.

"Cursed Body," Gabriel pointed out. "If a Pokémon uses a physical move on my Frillish, it won't be able to use it again for a while. Ready to give them the old heave-ho?"

"You got it!" Elliot agreed. "Nadia!"

"Aidan!"

"Double Ominous Wind!" they said together.

Spinning, they created a tornado of purple-black wind and sent it at the thieves and their Pokémon. The tornado hit and blew them out of the White Comet and sailing away into the air.

* * *

Upon landing, Mia and Taylor stepped out of the blimp to find themselves in a different place. "Where are we?" Mia asked as Taylor looked at the map.

"This is Undella Town," Taylor read.


	27. Undella Town Part 1: Elgyem

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

The night before Mia and Taylor arrived in Undella Town, a meteor lit up the sky as it fell down to a sandy beach. The meteor fell with a large boom, but no crater was created. Instead, when the light faded, an unconscious Elgyem holding a purple crystal in its arms was visible.

* * *

"Please, you need to hold still…"

"Audino…"

Mia and Taylor heard those two voices and went over to find a Nurse Joy with her Audino trying to treat the Elgyem holding the purple crystal. "Nurse Joy!" Taylor called out, getting her attention.

"Oh, hello," she greeted. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Aud-ino," Audino greeted. Mia looked up Elgyem on the Pokédex. Elgyem started to back away in fear.

"Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon," the Dex explained. "This Pokémon had never been seen until it appeared from far in the desert 50 years ago."

"It's jumpy," Taylor noted.

"So I've noticed," Mia agreed as she sent out Swadloon. "Swadloon, use GrassWhistle to calm it down."

Swadloon sang to Elgyem, calming it down enough for Nurse Joy to spray a Super Potion on its cut. "There, all better," she said.

"What's an Elgyem doing here?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure, but the crystal its holding seems important to it," the Nurse assumed. "I know for certain it wants to go somewhere with it."

Taylor bent down to Elgyem's level and put a hand on its head. "If you don't mind me asking," he began. "What's so important about that crystal?"

"Elgyem. Elgyem," Elgyem explained.

"A friend?" Taylor asked. "And you think that crystal is the way to get to him?"

Elgyem nodded. Eyes glowing blue, a twig hovered in the air and began drawing an area of the sand with pillars. "Hmm…" Mia pondered. "That must have some connection to your friend."

Elgyem nodded at her. "We'll help you find him, Elgyem," Mia offered.

The Cerebral Pokémon smiled at her and floated off out west. Mia followed it, Taylor standing up and going after her. "Come on, Swadloon!" Mia called out.

"Swad-loon!" Swadloon said as she caught up to her Trainer.

* * *

At the seaside, Mia, Taylor, and their Pokémon walked near the edge as Elgyem led the way. "I wonder where his friend could be," Mia said.

"Hey, don't you think that Pokémon could be leading us into trouble?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, you worry too much," Mia assured him.

Three Hyper Beams were fired at the ground before them, causing them to jump away. Three Kingler popped out of the sand, opening and closing their pincers slowly. Taylor looked up the Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon, and the evolved form of Krabby," the Dex explained. "The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim."

"Elll-gyy…" Elgyem shivered in fear.

"Swad-loon!" Swadloon said with determination as she ran up to the Kingler.

"You want to take them on, Swadloon?" Mia asked.

"Swadloon!" Swadloon nodded.

"Okay, Swadloon, use Razor Leaf!" Mia commanded. Swinging her head, sharp leaves came out from the leaves on her head and hit the three Kingler. One of the three Kingler launched another Hyper Beam.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!" Mia ordered. Swadloon ducked out of the way and fired the green ball of energy from her mouth. The second Kingler's pincer glowed blue as it fired blue bubbles from inside it, destroying the energy ball.

"Use String Shot on the large pincers! Bind them shut!" Mia instructed. Swadloon fired the silk string from her mouth. She was able to bind one Kingler's pincer shut, before another grabbed Swadloon and began squeezing her.

"ViceGrip!" Mia exclaimed. "Swadloon, get out of there!"

"Carracosta, get Swadloon out!" Taylor instructed as he threw Carracosta's Poke Ball out. However, when he came out, Carracosta remained in his shell. The Kingler with its pincer stuck together slammed it onto Carracosta's shell, throwing him into a tree and knocking it out.

"Return!" Taylor said in concern as he recalled Carracosta. "As soon as we get out of the mess, I'll get you to the nearby Center, I promise."

"Swadloon, run!" Mia instructed in concern and shock. "Swadloon!"

Just when Swadloon was about to get crushed, she was engulfed by a blue light. The hood undid itself as a humanoid body came out of it and moved the pincer up. Leaf-like hands grasped the inside of the pincer as the Kingler looked on. When the light faded, Swadloon had evolved to Leavanny! She managed to break out of Kingler's ViceGrip and jump out.

"Leavanny, you're okay!" Mia breathed in relief and excitement.

"Lea-va!" Leavanny cheered as she saluted her. Mia looked up her new Pokémon in the Pokédex.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Swadloon," the Dex explained. "It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle."

"All right, Leavanny, use GrassWhistle!" Mia commanded. Blowing into one of her leaf-like appendages, a soothing melody was played as the leaf glowed green. The Kingler fell asleep upon hearing the music.

"Let's go!" Taylor said. They all ran off.

* * *

"Elgyem!" Elgyem said.

"We're getting closer," Taylor translated as they walked on. The two stopped at rushing water with only rocks to hop on. Elgyem backed away from the water in fear. "Something tells me our friend isn't a big fan of water."

"Don't worry, Elgyem!" Mia encouraged.

Elgyem watched as she jumped off the river's edge and onto a rock. "See?" she asked. "Exactly as planned. Leavanny, have Elgyem climb onto your back."

Leavanny got down on its "knees" and gestured for Elgyem to climb on. It did so and the Nurturing Pokémon stood back up, holding Elgyem behind her. Taylor jumped onto a rock as Mia jumped to the next one.

A flock of Swellow flying overhead noticed the gem Elgyem was holding. They swooped down to try and get it as Leavanny was jumping, nearly resulting in her missing the rock. Mia looked up the Swellow on her Pokédex as the flock surrounded them.

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Taillow," the Dex explained. "It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey."

As the Swellow flew in to attack, the purple crystal reacted. The Swellow were engulfed by a blue aura and pushed back.

"Elgyem?" Elgyem asked.

"That crystal," Taylor began, sensing something in the crystal. "There's a Pokémon in there!"

"What?" Mia asked in shock as the Swellow recovered. One of Leavanny's hands glowed green and she jumped to a Swellow. She slashed it with her arm, knocking it away.

"Leaf Blade!" Mia exclaimed. Two Swellow hit Leavanny with a back-to-back Aerial Ace, knocking her and Elgyem into the water. Leavanny and Elgyem stood up. A yellow-green aura surrounded Leavanny as she slowly approached the Swellow. Her leaf-like hands glowed yellow-green as the aura faded.

"What's with Leavanny?" Taylor asked.

"Swarm, that's what," Mia answered. "If Leavanny or another Bug Pokémon is badly damaged, Swarm will boost that Pokémon's Bug-type attacks. Like so: Leavanny, X-Scissor!"

Leavanny jumped into the air and raised it arms, the leaves on them glowing more intensely. Releasing an X-shaped swipe, the whole flock was knocked to the ground.

The crystal glowed and the patterns on Elgyem's arms glowed. The crystal and Elgyem released shockwaves of purple Psychic energy, sending the flock of Swellow flying into the sky.

* * *

The group finally arrived at a place with five pillars and a diamond-like device inside the center pillar, the place Elgyem was looking for. "Go on," Mia encouraged.

The Cerebral Pokémon placed the crystal in the diamond-shaped device. The device reacted and floated up to a pillar, where it inserted itself into a slot on top. The crystal reacted with red energy and came out of the diamond-like device. As it floated up, a Normal Forme Deoxys began to form from the chest down.

"Holy alien sightings!" Mia exclaimed in shock as she took out her Pokédex. "That's a Deoxys!"

"Mo-ga!" Emolga and Momo exclaimed.

"Lea-va…" Leavanny breathed as it floated down to them.

"Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon," the Dex explained. "An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon."

As Deoxys gently floated down, memories of its time with Elgyem replayed in its mind. When it finally landed, it opened its eyes and looked around. "Elgyem!" Elgyem cheered as it jumped up to the DNA Pokémon and hugged it.

"Morning, Deoxys," Taylor greeted as he walked up to it. "Your friend wanted to see you again."

Deoxys looked at Elgyem and returned the embrace. It looked at Mia and Taylor and nodded. "No problem," Taylor replied. "You should thank Leavanny, though. She helped Elgyem out."

"Leavanny," Leavanny said as she saluted. Turning its tentacles into a hand, the two shook appendages.

"Elgyem, Elgyem!" Elgyem said as he waved. Deoxys let go.

"It thanks us for the help and says goodbye," Taylor translated.

Looking up, Deoxys changed to its Speed Forme and took off into the sky, Elgyem holding onto its back. "So long!" Mia called out as they waved.


	28. Undella Town Part 2: Garchomp

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

In Undella Town, Mia and Taylor looked over to find a long line of people signing up at a tent. "Step right up for the Undella Tournament!" a woman with blond hair called as trainers gathered up. "The winner will face Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion Master!"

"That's Elesa!" Mia exclaimed. "The Unova Idol! I have her CDs and figures of her in my room!"

"You're a fan, aren't you?" Taylor asked as he shook his head.

"Yep!" Mia said. "I'm going to see what this tournament is about!"

She skipped over and got in line. "Hey, why don't you join in, too?" she asked as she waved. "It'll be fun!"

Taylor shrugged. "Can't hurt, I guess," he agreed.

He heard a giggle from behind him. They turned to see a woman with long, blond hair and grey eyes behind them. Her clothing was all black with gold trim on her shoes and hair barettes.

"Trainers battling one another to improve their friendship with their Pokémon and to make friends with other trainers. It's a nice thing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Er, don't hold back," Taylor stated in confusion.

"Think of it this way," Elesa said as she approached them. "Cynthia is saying that through friendship, people grow and become stronger."

"When you put it that way, yeah," Taylor agreed.

* * *

As soon as the tournament began, Mia and Taylor were battling trainers and rising up the ranks. This progressed until they were the only ones left in the tournament. The duo was giving it their all, Taylor's Dwebble against Mia's Tepig. "Dwebble, use Protect!" Taylor ordered.

Dwebble ducked into his shell and a barrier was cast around him. Tepig's Ember hit the barrier instead.

"Rollout!" Mia commanded. Tepig ran forward and curled into a ball. She rolled at a high speed into Dwebble, knocking it out the third time she hit him.

"Dwebble is unable to battle. Tepig wins! The winner of the Undella Tournament is Mia from Nuvema Town!" Elesa announced.

"Yes!" Mia cheered. "Exactly as planned!"

Emolga and Tepig cheered. The judges awarded Mia with a trophy. "Congratulations, Mia," Cynthia said as he approached Taylor with a gray and white Pokémon egg in an Egg Case. "And for you, Taylor, for taking second place with amazing dedication."

"Thank you, my dear," Taylor thanked as he accepted the egg.

"All right, the battle with the Sinnoh champion is next!" Mia rallied. "Let's get ready!"

Emolga cheered. The egg began to glow light blue, unknown to them.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Elesa announced. "The battle between the winner of the Undella Tournament, Mia, and the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, is about to begin."

Cynthia, Elesa, and Mia took their places. "Each trainer may only use one Pokémon, and the winner is declared when one trainer's Pokémon goes down," Elesa explained. "Now, let's see which Pokémon the trainers will use!"

"Garchomp!" Cynthia declared as she threw a Poké Ball. "Battle dance!"

A female Garchomp came out of the Poké Ball and let out a roar. An amazed Mia looked up Garchomp on the Pokédex.

"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees."

'Garchomp's part Ground-type,' Mia noted. 'I'll use my Water-type attacks for this one!' "Dewott, you're up!"

Mia threw Dewott's Poke Ball, and the Discipline Pokémon came out. "We had a coin toss after the awarding of the trophy. Cynthia will make the first move," Elesa announced. "Let the match begin!"

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Cynthia commanded. Pointed rocks floated around Garchomp and she sent them at Dewott.

"Water Gun!" Mia ordered. Dewott fired the blast of water at the rocks, but Stone Edge broke through it and hit Dewott. "That's impossible!"

"I can tell she's not the Champion because they allowed her to have the position," Taylor sensed. "She and Garchomp have a strong bond."

"Razor Shell!" Mia commanded. Taking out her two scalchops, Dewott jumped and slashed Garchomp, a blue trail coming from the slashes. "Close range Water Pulse!"

"Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp's claws glowed light green and she slashed the Water Pulse in two. Dewott landed back on the ground. 'Ground-types are weak to water-types, why aren't any of Dewott's attacks going through?' Mia asked herself.

That's when she realized Garchomp's uniqueness as a species. 'It's part Dragon-type!' Mia exclaimed. "Dewott, one more Razor Shell!"

"Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded. The two attacks collided, resulted in sparks flying from the collision of shell and claw. The two Pokémon pushed as hard as they could, warring for dominance on strength. Mia felt a small, cold breeze in the air.

"Water Gun!" Mia ordered. "Intake the cold air with it!"

Dewott inhaled the air as she got the Water Gun ready, her mouth glowing ice blue. Firing a beam of white ice energy, it hit Garchomp and pushed her back.

"That was Ice Beam!" a woman in the crowd exclaimed.

"How'd she know Dewott can use Ice Beam?" a man asked.

"Water-types can learn Ice attacks too," a second man told them.

"And I thought she had no brains!" the first man said in disbelief. Taylor smiled.

"Water Pulse!" Mia ordered. Dewott fired the Water Pulse, which burst on Garchomp, blinding her. "Ice Beam!"

Jumping up, Dewott fired an Ice Beam square in Garchomp's face, freezing portions of her body. Garchomp's knee fell to the ground. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Mia cheered. "Dewott, Razor Shell!"

Dewott charged in. "Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded. Claws glowing blue, Garchomp caught a scalchop as Dewott was about to slash her. A purple light came from within Garchomp's body as the ice began to melt off.

"Ice Beam!" Mia commanded. Dewott's mouth glowed light blue.

"Draco Meteor!" Cynthia commanded. Garchomp's mouth glowed purple as a purple sphere of light was formed in front of it. Dewott fired the beam, but it was negated by the sphere and trapped Dewott as it flew up into the sky. The ball exploded, sending meteors raining down on the battlefield and knocking Dewott out as she fell on the floor with a loud crash.

"Dewott!" Mia exclaimed as she rushed over to her.

"Dewott is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" Elesa judged.

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, Mia stepped out, now with her healed Dewott back in her Poké Ball.

"Cynthia's amazing," Mia said.

"I know. One day, you'll get a rematch with her," Taylor assured her.

"I sure hope so!" Mia wished with a smile on her face.

The egg Taylor was holding began to flash and glow blue. "Looks like we've got a new Pokémon coming!" Taylor noticed. He set the egg down and opened the container, the two Emolga coming down to see the birth. The egg cracked and burst apart in blue light. When the light faded, a Minccino was born!

"It's a Minccino!" Mia cheered. Taylor looked it up on his Pokédex.

"Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon," the Dex explained. "They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean."

Taylor put the Pokédex away and picked Minccino up. "Nice to meet you," he greeted.


	29. Undella Town Part 3: Minccino

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

As Mia and Taylor left Undella Town to take a shortcut to Nimbasa City, Taylor's newly hatched Minccino jumped out of its Poké Ball suddenly. "Minccino!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Mo-mo-ga!" Momo likewise exclaimed.

Minccino immediately jumped onto Momo and smacked her off his shoulder, taking her place. "Minci, minci…" Minccino cooed as she nuzzled Taylor's neck.

"Minccino…" Taylor said.

"Mo…" Momo seethed as sparks came out from her cheeks.

"Momo?" Emolga asked as he got off Mia's shoulder.

Momo sent a Charge Beam to Minccino, who jumped off Taylor's shoulder. She ended up shocking him instead. "Momo, calm down!" he yelled.

The shocking stopped and he fell to the ground back first. "Taylor?" Mia asked in surprise and concern.

* * *

"This should be a nice spot!" Mia said as she stopped at the lake's edge. Taylor smiled as he looked at the view and the water that seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful…" Taylor complimented.

Something rustled in the bushes behind them and Bianca suddenly stumbled out of them with a yelp. "Bianca!" Mia exclaimed.

"I knew I'd…find you!" Bianca exclaimed in between pants. She stood up. "My Mia radar sees all!"

"'Mia radar'?" Mia asked in confusion. "Anyway, do you want to help us set up camp while you're here? We'll catch up on how we're doing while we're working."

"Of course!" Bianca cheered, happy to help out. She took out four Poké Balls. "Come on out, everybody!"

She sent out her four Pokémon, revealing to Mia that she caught more when they parted in Route 3: a Pansage, a Herdier, and a Mienfoo. "Let's all help Mia!" she cheered. Her Pokémon cheered in response as Taylor looked up Mienfoo in the Pokédex.

"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon," the Dex explained. "In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. With their sharp claws, they cut enemies."

"I'm in the spirit now!" Mia exclaimed as she threw her Poké Balls out. "Come on out, guys!"

Her Pokémon were sent out. Emolga jumped off her shoulder to join them.

"You guys, too," Taylor said as he called out Dwebble, Swoobat, and Minccino. Momo jumped off his shoulder to join them.

* * *

As Taylor was going through his bag for camping stuff, he realized it needed a well-deserved cleaning when he took out a dirty tent. He coughed a little as he dusted it off. "This bag is a mess," Taylor stated.

Minccino ran up to him and tugged his coat. "Oh, hey, Minccino," he greeted as he cleaned.

Not satisfied with his response, Minccino climbed up onto the tent and began using its tail as a feather duster. In a matter of minutes, the tent was sparkling clean. Minccino dusted off Taylor's face and hands before dusting itself off.

"Madam, you are amazing," Taylor complimented. Minccino hugged him. "Thanks."

"I'm jealous, Mia!" Bianca stated. "You've already got six Pokémon!"

"Seven, actually, my Snivy is at Professor Juniper's lab," Mia corrected.

"Wha?" she asked in shock. "That does it, we are having a battle!" she declared as she stood up.

"All of a sudden?" she asked in surprise.

"You are being challenged by Rival Bianca," Taylor muttered in exasperation under his breath.

"Want to be the judge, Taylor?" Mia asked.

Taylor got up from his spot, his Pokémon following him as he went to the girls.

* * *

"Let's make this one on one!" Mia proposed.

"Okay!" Bianca agreed. "You get the first move!"

"Emolga, get out there!" Mia instructed.

"E-mon! E-ga!" Emolga said as he ran in front of her.

"Pignite, I choose you!" Bianca declared. Pignite went in front of her and flexed his muscles in an attempt to intimidate Emolga. Emolga stood his ground.

"Begin!" Taylor declared as he held up his hands.

"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" Mia commanded. Emolga's tail sparked and he fired the lightning bolt at Pignite, which hit.

"Take Down!" Bianca commanded. Pignite rushed to Emolga cloaked in yellow light.

"Aerial Ace!" Mia ordered. Emolga flew into the rushing Pignite, and they both got hit. Sparks surrounded Pignite as he took recoil damage.

"One more Thunderbolt!" Mia commanded.

"Dodge and use Flame Charge!" Bianca instructed. The bolt of electricity sailed past Emolga as he ducked. Minccino watched as the two continued to battle.

"Flamethrower!" Bianca commanded. Pignite fired the stream of flames.

"Electro Ball!" Mia commanded. Emolga fired the ball of electricity.

The Flamethrower burned through the Electro Ball and hit Emolga, knocking him out. "Emolga is unable to battle. Pignite is the winner!" Taylor judged.

"All right!" Bianca cheered. Pignite raced up to her and they hugged. "Nice job, Pignite!"

"Don't worry, Emolga. We tried," Mia assured him as she held him in her arms.

"Hey, Mia, battle with me next," Taylor requested. "We need to train for your next Gym battle, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mia realized.

"Minci! Minci, minci, minci!" Minccino yelled out, pointing to Mia's Pokémon.

"You want to battle, Minccino?" Taylor asked.

Minccino nodded, and then tapped her chest with pride. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to take on the stronger Pokémon," Taylor reasoned.

"Axew is at about the same power level as Minccino is," Mia told him. "He can battle her."

* * *

"Minccino, this is your first battle, so stay tough," Taylor told her.

"Min-ci!" Minccino said as she made an uppercut in the air.

"Axew, let's do this!" Mia rallied.

"Axew, axew!" Axew cheered.

Bianca, having taken Taylor's place as referee, raised her arms. "Let's GO!" she declared.

"Axew, Scratch!" Mia commanded. Axew rushed up to Minccino and clawed her. Hearts surrounded Axew suddenly, and when they disappeared, pink hearts replaced Axew's eyes.

"Cute Charm!" Mia realized. 'When Axew scratched her, he got infatuated!' she noted.

"As you would say: 'exactly as planned'," Taylor mimicked. "Minccino, DoubleSlap!"

Tail glowing white, Minccino ran up to Axew and slapped him repeatedly with his tail. Axew was knocked back after the fourth slap and landed on the ground.

"Axew, hang on!" Mia rallied. Axew got up, now snapped out of his infatuation.

"Aqua Tail!" Taylor commanded. Tail glowing blue, spirals of water surrounded it and she smacked Axew with it.

"Iron Tail!" Mia commanded. Tail glowing steel gray, Axew charged for Minccino.

"One more Aqua Tail!" Taylor ordered. The two attacks collided and knocked them both away.

"Physical attacks are not getting us anywhere! Axew, Dragon Rage!" Mia commanded.

"DoubleSlap Axew before he can fire the Dragon Rage!" Taylor instructed.

Axew charged the ball of light in its mouth while Minccino's tail glowed white. She jumped and smacked Axew, causing the Dragon Rage to blow up on them. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out.

"It's a draw," Bianca announced. "Return, everyone."

She recalled her Pokémon as Mia and Taylor picked up their Axew and Minccino. "Axew and Minccino are super cute and super strong!" she complimented. "But next time, I'll be stronger!"

She took off. "See you at Nimbasa City!" she waved before going back on her path.

Mia laughed nervously while Taylor sighed in exasperation.


	30. The Shadow of Zekrom

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Arriving at Earth Town, Taylor looked at the Town Map. Apparently, there was still a ways to go before they got to Nimbasa City. "And they call this a shortcut?" Mia questioned in frustration. "I don't believe this!"

"Ivy-saur, Ivy-saur…"

"Do you believe that?" Taylor asked as he pointed to an Ivysaur walking by and carrying boxes in its vines. A surprised Mia looked up Ivysaur in the Pokédex.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur," the Dex explained. "When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom."

The duo soon spotted a Charmeleon and Wartortle following the Ivysaur and also carrying boxes. Mia looked up those two in the Pokédex as well, receiving more information on the Kanto native Pokémon.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars."

"Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity."

"Bring them here, guys!" a girl instructed. The three of them put the boxes in a storage garage. Mia peeked out to see the girl, a brown haired, grey eyed woman wearing a white tank top, khaki pants, and white sneakers.

"Um, hi," Mia greeted. "I just wanted to see your Pokémon for a minute, Miss…"

"Of course," the girl agreed. Mia raced up to the Pokémon and began taking pictures of them with her Pokédex's camera feature.

"Kanto starters, huh?" Mia asked in admiration. Taylor walked up to the woman.

"Don't mind my friend here, she's eager to learn," Taylor told her. "My name's Taylor."

"I'm Mia!" Mia introduced.

"My name is Ashley," Ashley introduced. "I'm from Saffron City in Kanto."

* * *

As they drove around Earth Town in Ashley's truck, Taylor leaned back in his seat to relax. "Hey, Ashley, how'd you get these Pokémon on your team?" Mia asked as their Emolga chatted with Charmeleon, Ivysaur, and Wartortle. "You don't find them in Unova."

"Wartortle is my very first Pokémon," Ashley began. "I had it since I received it from Professor Oak's lab as a Squirtle. Isn't that right, Wartortle?"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle agreed as it raised its claw.

"Ivysaur I met during one of my stops in Kanto. Back when Wartortle was a Squirtle, we tended to bicker over food. During one of our fights, we dropped the last rice ball and it went into a sleeping Ivysaur's mouth. It later wanted to help us find food, and it eventually decided to come with me."

"Saur," Ivysaur said as it smiled.

"Charmeleon I received in a trade after I fished an oddly colored Seaking in a lake. This farmer approached me after catching it and requested a trade. I didn't have much use for it, so I agreed and got Charmeleon."

"Char!" Charmeleon said as it stood up.

Storm clouds soon rolled in as the group looked up. The Pokémon sensed something and stood up. "Stop the truck!" Taylor requested. Ashley did so.

They got out and looked up. "There it is," Taylor sensed as he pointed to the sky. "That's why I wanted you to stop."

The three of them saw the silhouette of a large Dragon in the sky. "The legendary Pokémon," Mia began as she looked up the dragon in the Pokédex. "Zekrom…"

"Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokémon," the Dex explained. "This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity."

A blue lightning bolt struck Emolga, and it yelled in pain as electricity coursed into his body. "Emolga!" Mia yelled in concern. Too much was eventually taken in, and when the lightning disappeared, he had a look of aggression on his face and blue sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Emolga?" Mia asked, cautiously approaching him.

"E-mon?" Momo asked.

Unleashing a Thunderbolt, Emolga shocked the rest of the group and ran off. "Emolga!" Mia called out. "Wait!"

They heard an engine try to start moments later. "It's no use, the transmission's fried!" Ashley deduced.

"We're going on foot, then," Taylor said as he took out a Poké Ball. "Swoobat!" he called as he threw it up. Swoobat came out of her Poke Ball. Momo jumped onto Swoobat. "Look for Emolga, but don't battle him!"

Mia clenched her fist in frustration. She took a deep breath and held back any tears that threatened to form as she took out Tranquill's Poké Ball. "Help them out, Tranquill!" Mia instructed.

Tranquill came out of her Poké Ball and the Flying-types flew off into the city.

* * *

Zapping anything and everything in sight, Emolga caused much panic in his enraged state as computers and other electrical devices started to malfunction.

"E-mon!" Momo called out as she, Swoobat, and Tranquill finally found Emolga. Instinctively, Emolga attacked the three Flying-types with a Thunderbolt, which thankfully missed this time.

A pillar of Grass surrounded Emolga and blew him back. Emolga turned to find the rest of the group running to it. "Bull's Eye, Ivysaur!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Emolga, stop!" Mia commanded as she raced up to him and embraced him. "Emolga, it's me! Mia! You wouldn't hurt your Trainer, would you?"

She got her answer in the form of a Thunderbolt. Emolga jumped out of her arms and let out a yell, electricity shooting everywhere from its cheeks. Mia held in her tears as she stood up.

"I've got no choice, then," she said as she took out a Poké Ball. "You're the only one who'll fight any Pokémon with no regrets. Snivy, you're on!"

She threw the Poké Ball and Snivy came out. Snivy uncrossed his arms. "Vine Whip!" Mia commanded.

Snivy released the vines and sent them to Emolga. "Ivysaur, join in with your own Vine Whip!" Ashley ordered.

The vines wrapped around Emolga and bound him. "B-be careful with him!" Mia requested. Emolga sent the electric shock through the vines, shocking both Ivysaur and Snivy. The Grass-typed Pokémon let go.

Blue sparks coming from Emolga's cheeks, he rushed to Ivysaur, soon cloaked in blue electricity. "Wild Charge?" Mia asked in shock. "Emolga, stop!"

As Ivysaur took the hit, its body was covered in light blue light. The bud on its back bloomed into a large, palm tree-like flower as it grew larger. A seed also began to sprout from the flower. When the light faded, Ivysaur had evolved to Venusaur. Taylor looked up Venusaur on the Pokédex.

"Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ivysaur," the Dex explained. "After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon."

Emolga tried to shock Venusaur with multiple Thunderbolts, but to no avail. Emolga rushed in for another Wild Charge at Venusaur. "Venusaur, use SolarBeam!" Ashley commanded.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Mia commanded.

The flower on Venusaur's back glowed as she collected sunlight. She fired the beam of solar energy as Snivy fired the Leaf Tornado at Emolga. Both attacks hit, knocking Emolga out. Yellow sparks were coming from his cheeks as his breathing became irregular.

* * *

"Your Emolga will be fine," the Nurse told her when they got to the center. "The lightning strike transferred too much electric power into him and he went beserk. He should be fine after a long rest."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Mia thanked. As soon as the nurse left, she went into the next room. Looking through a window, she saw a knocked out Emolga being treated by the Audino as it slept.

Mia finally broke down upon seeing this sight and dropped to her knees. Taylor was watching this and looked down in frustration.


	31. The Night After

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"E-mon!"

Waking up in bed in a dark hotel room in Nimbasa City, Emolga looked around, fur on end and the world a lot blurrier than it used to be. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down, realizing he was with his trainer and not in a hospital bed in bad shape.

When they got to Nimbasa City, it was late at night, but instead of looking around and seeing the beautifully lit skyscrapers, they checked into the nearest hotel in a two room suite.

Before getting there, late at night, he would lie awake and reflect on the incident. He pretends to be asleep long enough to convince Mia he wasn't waking up anytime soon, but after that, he's outside their tent loathing himself for attacking Mia.

That's when stage two kicked in, the tears that threatened to come out. Crying would only wake them up, and she would probably yell at him for doing so. He held them in as best as he could, a process that took a lot more out of him than stage one, and he was usually asleep a few hours before dawn. It was a set routine he had created and adapted to.

Or rather, it _was_ a routine, until Mia broke it.

Upon getting a look at Mia's neck in the moonlight, he saw a burn on it from an earlier attack on her. This horrified him enough to jump off the bed and run out of the room. Unlocking the door, he opened it and ran as far away as he could from the room.

He fell to the floor, recalling how he shocked her in his rage state. She only wanted to help him out, but her hand was replied with a fist. And it was all. His. Fault.

"You just go out and blindly attack me?" he heard Mia ask him in pure anger. "And after all we've been through! You're nothing but a troublemaker!"

On the verge of crying, he tried to hold it in, but he had done it so many times, he didn't enough strength to hold back. Hearing Poke Balls breaking open, he looked behind him. Tepig, Tranquill, Dewott, Snivy and Axew were coming out the door.

Axew was the first to take the initiative as he slowly walked to Emolga. "Axew, axew?" he asked as he tapped his shoulder. Emolga sent a small zap to him in response. He yelled out and tried to run off, but bumped into Dewott, who caught him before he could fall.

"Dewott," Dewott said, smiling kindly at him.

Seeing the kind smile on Dewott made him think back to Mia's own smile, and the dam he forcefully built to hold back his tears finally broke as he cried on Dewott's chest.

"Tepig?" Tepig asked as Tranquill went to wake Mia up.

Emolga just shook his head and pointed to each member of Mia's party. He kept shaking his head, claiming that he didn't deserve to be with Mia, Taylor, or any of their Pokémon. This was the last straw for Snivy and he smacked him in the cheek with his vine.

"E-ga…?" Emolga asked.

"Snivy has a point," Mia said as she came in wearing white pajamas with pink rose patterns. Her hair was down and unkempt, and an expression of worry was on her. "I've noticed you acting weird, but I didn't think it was this bad."

She bent down and scooped him into her arms. "It's not your fault," Mia assured him. "It never was. I never blamed you for that."

"Mo-ga…?" he asked, as it was the only coherent thing that could come out in Pokéspeak.

"You were out of control back then," she explained gently. "Zekrom…it overloaded your electrical sacs with its Thunder attack. Too much or too little electricity makes an Electric-type go crazy."

"But it's all over now. Even Momo and Snivy forgive you. Don't ever keep something like that to yourself again. Promise?"

Emolga struggled out of her grip and promptly denied doing his earlier routine, turning away from her. "That's the Emolga I know," she responded with a smile on her face.

She turned to the rest of her Pokémon. "Thanks, guys," she thanked. "Now rest up. We've got training first thing in the morning."

She recalled the rest of her Pokémon back into their balls, picked up Emolga, and walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Emotionally drained and tired after the whole ordeal, as soon as she brought him close, he was half-asleep upon curling up.

Mia set Emolga on her pillow before lying down next to him and turning over. She smiled as she pet Emolga, the pleasant strokes helping even out his breathing. A few minutes later, she dozed off, her breathing smooth and even as her hand went limp.

Neither of them had any trouble sleeping throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Having woken up before the alarm rang early the next morning (so early, in fact, that the sun was starting to rise), Mia came out with Emolga on her shoulder. She went over to the white door, but didn't open it. "To think he was sleeping the entire time," Mia giggled in amusement.

"E-mon," Emolga sighed as he shrugged.

"Come on, let's leave him alone," she told him as they snuck out. "His alarm's going to ring in a few hours, anyway."

They shut the door quietly behind them.


	32. Dawn of a New Friendship

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Running a hand through his mussed-up hair later that morning, Taylor made his way to the elevator. He was not exactly a morning person, and last night only made it worse. 'Never again am I going to make a straight walk through a shortcut to a city,' he vowed.

In his daze, he passed the elevator and went down the green carpet-covered stairs. Something small and blue rushed by him as he made his way to floor two, causing him to nearly fall down and startled him awake. Now in full focus, he saw that the blue thing that rushed by was a Piplup, a Pokémon that was not from Unova.

Curious as to why a Piplup was here, he promptly followed it downstairs and looked it up in the Pokédex. "Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon," the Dex explained. "A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care."

"Excuse me, ma'am. 'Scuse me," Taylor said as he went through a few people that Piplup nearly bumped into. He followed the Penguin Pokémon out the door.

* * *

Outside the tarp covered tennis court, Mia hid in a bush as she watched a girl with blue hair and eyes train with her Quilava. She wore a pink jacket, had a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball symbol, pink triangle hair clips in her hair, and pink boots over white, knee-high socks. The girl commanded a Swift from Quilava, which sent an array of glittering silver stars spiraling from its mouth rocketing into the sky.

"Now use Eruption!" the girl instructed. The burner on Quilava's head ignited and it got under the cluster of stars. A geyser of red-hot lava burst from its head, illuminating the stars with a red glow. When the geyser died down, the stars burst into pieces like fireworks.

Very impressed by the sight, Mia looked up Quilava on her Pokédex. "Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon," the Dex explained. "It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight."

The girl heard clapping behind her and turned to find Taylor and Piplup. "That's amazing!" Taylor complimented. "You can really make a show with that!"

"Piplup! Pip-pip-pip-lup!" Piplup cheered as it jumped up and down.

"Thanks," the girl said, blushing pink.

"Taylor…" Mia fumed from behind the bush.

The blue haired girl picked up Piplup. "Is that Piplup yours? He was running to find you," he said.

"He is," she answered. "My name's Dawn. I'm from Sinnoh."

"Piplup, pip," Piplup added, greeting him.

"Momo," Momo introduced herself happily, waving to Piplup.

"I'm Taylor. Welcome to Unova," he greeted.

"Dawn's her name, is it?" Mia asked. She attempted to step out of the bush she was hiding in, but tripped on a branch and fell down. This got their attention and they looked to the area where she was hiding.

"Mia! There you are," Taylor said as she coughed.

"H-hi…" Mia greeted nervously.

* * *

"Dawn, t-that…thing you did with Quilava…it was awesome!" Mia complimented excitedly as they sat in the hotel's dining quarters having breakfast.

"Thanks! Being a Pokémon Coordinator means using a Pokémon's moves to make them beautiful and at the same time show them off," Dawn explained.

"Pokémon Coordinator?" Taylor asked.

"They're not as well-known here as they are outside of Unova," Mia explained. "These types of trainers raise their Pokemon to be the most appealing in terms of looks and moves. The concept of Pokémon Contests was introduced in Hoenn. These are competitions that judge the Coordinator's ability to show how beautiful and skilled their Pokémon can be."

She turned to Dawn. "Are you competing in the contests in Sinnoh?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm competing in the Hoenn contests," Dawn answered as she took out a pink ribbon case. She opened it and revealed three small ribbons she won during her travels.

"Nice! Three ribbons!" Mia congratulated.

"Are those ribbons important?" Taylor asked.

"They not only show that I won the contest, but I need five of them to enter the Grand Festival," Dawn answered.

"They're an equivalent to badges and the Pokémon League of the region," Mia added.

She looked down. "But even though I got those three, some other Coordinators are hanging tough in Hoenn, too," she said. "My friend, Zoey, has four ribbons already, and another friend of mine, Kenny, has also caught up to me."

"I know how you feel with pressure from rivals," Mia sympathized. She took out her badge case and revealed her three badges. "Some of them are usually one step ahead. I'm nervous because I'm having my fourth Gym Battle here, and if I win, I'll have already hit the halfway mark."

"No need to worry!" Dawn assured as she stood up. "You'll win that fourth badge!"

Mia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah!" she agreed. "And you'll get to the Hoenn Grand Festival exactly as planned."

"Piplup, piplup!" Piplup nodded.

"E-mon…" Emolga shrugged as he turned away.

"Pip-LUP!" the Penguin Pokémon growled back. The two were about to get into a slap fight before Momo broke them up.

* * *

At Nimbasa City's Battle Club, a three-on-three battle was declared in the arena with Mia going up against Dawn. "Trainers may only use three Pokémon each, and the winner is declared when all three of a trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle," a Don George with a black belt and collar on his uniform instructed.

Mia took out a Poké Ball. "Leavanny, you're on!" she said as she threw it. Leavanny came out and saluted. "Let's see what got you 2nd place in the Grand Festival!"

"Okay! Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn rallied as she threw the Poké Ball she was holding. Out came a Buneary, which Mia promptly looked up in the Pokédex. Emolga got hearts in his eyes upon seeing it.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder."

"Buneary's a girl, isn't she?" Taylor sighed upon seeing Emolga.

"Begin!" Don George declared as he raised his arms up.

"Leavanny, use X-Scissor!" Mia ordered. Leaves glowing green, she charged for Buneary ready to swipe her.

"Jump up high!" Dawn instructed.

"Bunnn!" Buneary yelled as she hopped into the air, causing Leavanny to miss. Leavanny looked up and spotted her target.

"Ice Beam, let's go!" Dawn commanded. Inhaling the cold air around her, Buneary somersaulted as a beam of white ice energy was fired from her mouth. It hit Leavanny at her legs, and at the same time, create a beautiful ice slide with Leavanny's legs frozen at the bottom. Buneary landed on the ice and began sliding down it.

"Dizzy Punch!" Dawn ordered when she saw that Buneary was halfway down the slide.

"Energy Ball on your legs!" Mia instructed. Leavanny charged the Energy Ball in between her antennae as Buneary's ears glowed a hot pink. The ball was fired at her feet and smashed the ice. Both Pokemon leapt into the air, and Buneary started punching away with her uncurled ears.

Both Pokémon landed on the ground, Leavanny wobbling a bit as she tried to stand up. "Energy Ball!" Mia commanded, knowing she was taking a big gamble. The Energy Ball was nevertheless fired.

"Use Bounce to hit it back!" Dawn instructed. Buneary hopped up and batted the Energy Ball back to Leavanny. It hit and knocked her out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle," the Don judged. "Buneary is the winner!"

"E-mon! E-ga!" Emolga cheered as he waved.

"Emolga, focus," Mia lectured as she and Dawn recalled their Pokémon. "You're next."

"E-ga!" Emolga replied, now with a determined face. He ran onto the arena.

"I'm counting on you, Piplup," Dawn said as she turned to Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied as he put his wings on his hips. He ran onto the battlefield.

"Big problem! Big problem!" Bianca's voice yelled from somewhere in the Battle Club. Mia's friend soon came rushing into the arena, interrupting the battle.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked as she stopped to catch her breath.

"My friend, Bianca," Mia answered.

"Bianca, what's the trouble?" Taylor asked.

"The Nimbasa City Gym!" Bianca exclaimed. "It's shutting down!"


	33. Lani's Time

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

Running through the streets to an amusement park, Bianca filled Mia, Taylor, and Dawn in on the situation. Elesa was going to give up being a Gym Leader and wasn't accepting challenges lately. "Why is she giving up?" Mia asked.

"I don't know! That's why I want to ask her!" Bianca replied.

"Anyway, let's find her first," Mia planned. "Maybe we can dissuade her from closing the gym down."

Outside the amusement park was a young girl with green hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow summer dress and white shoes. The four of them ran over to her. "Oh, hello, trainers," the girl greeted. "My name is Lani, apprentice to the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, Elesa. I'm sorry, but Elesa isn't accepting any challenges at the moment. In fact, I don't think she'll be taking any challenges at all!" she finished with dismay.

"Calm down, Lani," Taylor said.

"How can I?" she asked, pacing around. "Ever since Elesa was defeated by a Connoisseur, she's lost her confidence. The Connoisseur, Tannat was his name, taunted her battle style by saying she was too flashy and deemed her compatibility with her Pokémon a joke, as she could not defeat him."

Mia clenched her fist at those words. 'That was too harsh, Tannat,' she seethed. 'Next time we meet, it's _on!_'

Dawn noticed Elesa listening in on the whole thing from behind the merry-go-round. Elesa promptly hid again upon noticing her. "Do you know where Elesa is?" Taylor asked.

"No, I don't!" Lani exclaimed.

"I do, though," Dawn spoke up.

"Hm? You saw her?" Mia asked.

"She's hiding right in the carousel over there," Dawn answered, pointing to the merry go round.

They went over to the carousel, but didn't find her there. "Or, at least she was there…" she finished in confusion. "No need to worry! I know she's still here."

"Agreed, she couldn't have gone far," Mia agreed.

* * *

"Elesa!" Lani exclaimed as she found her sitting on a bench.

"Lani," she replied.

"I've been looking for you!" Lani told her. "Do you know how worried sick I was?"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Anyway, I want to say…um…"

"Go on."

"Why are you letting a loss getting to you?"

Elesa looked down. "It's not like you to be this way," Lani continued.

"It was bullying, and you should know that," Elesa reminded her. "Some trainers are cruel people, prideful and only in it for themselves. He was one of them and his remarks hurt."

"So he put you down, is that it?" Lani asked.

"He did."

"Then I know just the thing."

Lani stood up. "A trainer named Dawn wants to battle me at the Gym," she began. "Would you care to be the judge?"

Elesa thought about it for a moment, then said "Sure."

* * *

The outer-space themed Nimbasa City Gym located in the amusement park was more theme park attraction than gym. The arena was a floating dome and stars decorated the walls as a few planet models were seen in orbit. Spaceship themed roller coasters were found around the gym.

Two of these roller coasters stopped as Lani and Dawn took their places in the arena. Elesa volunteered to be the referee of the tournament and took her place.

"Daawn!" Bianca and Mia called out. Dawn turned to find Mia, Taylor, and Bianca getting off another roller coaster.

"Hey, guys!" Dawn greeted.

"Good luck, Dawn!" Mia told her. "We'll be over here cheering for you!"

Elesa smiled at them, and then turned her attention back to the upcoming battle. "Trainers may only use one Pokémon, and the battle is over when one of the Pokémon is knocked out," she announced.

"I-I'm not very good at making official statements, but best of luck, Dawn," Lani nervously stated.

"You too, Lani," Dawn replied as she took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Blitzle!" Lani said as she threw a Poké Ball. A Blitzle came out and neighed, rearing back. Taylor looked up Blitzle on his Pokédex as it got back on all four legs.

"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate with one another."

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn said as she threw the Poké Ball she was holding. Togekiss came out and bowed.

"That's a Togekiss!" Mia noted, recognizing the Pokémon.

"Beautiful…" Bianca said as she looked it up in her Pokédex.

"Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togetic," the Dex explained. "It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife."

'Why a Flying-type like Togekiss, though?' Mia questioned. 'Mamoswine would be the better choice due to being part Ground-type, or Pachirisu due to identical typing.'

"Begin!" Elesa announced.

"Blitzle, use Thunderbolt!" Lani commanded. Its horn was surrounded by electricity and it fired a yellow lightning bolt to Togekiss.

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Dawn instructed. Togekiss flew up into the air, and began to spin as she ascended. A blue ball of light was formed in between its wings.

"One more Thunderbolt!" Lani instructed.

"Spin and then fire the Aura Sphere!" Dawn instructed.

"To…" Togekiss said as she span in the air. Blitzle fired the Thunderbolt, but missed due to the Jubilee Pokémon's grace. "Ki-su!"

Firing the Aura Sphere, it fell to Blitzle at a high speed and hit. Blitzle was pushed back, damaged but still able to fight. "Are you okay, Blitzle?" Lani asked.

Blitzle nodded. 'Such beauty…' Elesa noted.

"Blitzle, use Hidden Power!" Lani commanded. A sphere of green light was formed from its horn and it sent the sphere to Togekiss.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!" Dawn ordered. Crossing its wings, Togekiss uncrossed them and sent discuses of air energy to the Hidden Power. Both attacks collided, resulting in a fireworks show that lit up the Gym.

'Amazing…' Elesa thought in awe.

"Wild Charge in the air, Blitzle!" Lani instructed. Brushing its hoof against the ground, electricity crackled from the impact of Blitzle's hoof on the ground. Blitzle galloped to Togekiss, cloaked in yellow electricity, hitting Togekiss. "Keep it up!"

"Safeguard, Togekiss!" Dawn commanded. Strands of blue light came out from Togekiss's back and surrounded it. Blitzle and Togekiss clashed in the air as Blitzle sent Wild Charge after Wild Charge to it.

"It's using its flying speed to make up for type disadvantage," Mia said as Togekiss flew. "Nice!"

"Togekiss, Sky Attack!" Dawn commanded.

"Wild Charge!" Lani commanded.

Body glowing sky blue, Togekiss descended down to Blitzle at a fast speed. Blitzle galloped to Togekiss, cloaked in yellow electricity. The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion of light. When the light faded, Togekiss was knocked out. "Togekiss is unable to battle," Elesa judged.

Yellow static electricity sparked from Blitzle and it fell to the ground, having stretched its limits. "Blitzle is unable to battle!" Elesa judged. "This match is a draw!"

Lani helped Blitzle back up. "You were amazing, Blitzle," Lani complimented. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Blitzle neighed weakly in response, happy for its trainer.

"Togekiss, that was incredible work," Dawn congratulated as she helped it up.

"To-o-su," Togekiss replied weakly.

"Such a dazzling battle! Such incredible style!" Elesa complimented as she began to dance. "A superb clash that re-kindles confidence! It's decided. I will not shut the gym down!"

"All right!" Mia, Dawn, and Bianca cheered.

"Glad you're back in the spirit, Elesa," Lani said in relief and happiness.

"Mia, I suggest we do our battle later this afternoon. I need to train up," Elesa suggested.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" Mia replied with determination.

"E-mon!" Emolga agreed.


	34. Timed Step Part 1

Disclaimer: Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Sni! Vy! Sni! Vy!"

As Snivy swung his green tail, Mia nodded at the progress he was making with the speed of his slashes as he and Taylor's Swoobat practiced. "Snivy is in top form today!" Mia noted with satisfaction.

"Your Snivy's amazing!" Dawn complimented. Mia looked over to find Dawn's Mamoswine and Pachirisu practicing some combinations.

"Your Pachirisu and Mamoswine aren't bad either!" Mia replied back.

As a ball of ice energy was conjured in Mamoswine's mouth, it broke the ball to pieces with its tusks. The pieces swirled around Pachirisu and a flash of blue light surrounded it. When the light faded, Pachirisu was in a beautiful ball of ice. Sparks emitting from Pachirisu's cheeks, it ran in the ball, causing the ball to emit a blue glow. Taylor looked up the two Pokémon in the Pokédex.

"Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piloswine," the Dex explained. "A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement."

"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity."

"Are you going to be using those two in your next Contest?" Mia asked.

"Of course! That's why I came to Unova: to train my Pokemon!" Dawn answered. "Are you using Snivy for your battle?"

"It's a gamble, but yes, I'll be using him," Mia replied. She looked over to see Emolga battling with Dawn's Piplup and Leavanny battling with Bianca's Mienfoo. "I'll also use my Emolga due to identical typing and Leavanny for its part Grass-typing as well."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, let's take it from the top," Dawn instructed back at the Nimbasa City gym as Elesa and Mia took their places. Dawn was wearing a pink cheerleader's uniform instead of her normal clothes and holding pom-poms. Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu were also wearing cheerleader uniforms their size and holding smaller pom-poms. Taylor looked over to Dawn as he held Mia's Axew and immediately blushed upon sight of her.

"Mia! Fight!" Bianca called out as Dawn and her Pokémon broke into a cheerleading routine.

"Momo, Minccino," Taylor began as the four looked over to the arena. "She's nearing the halfway point already. I don't know why, but it makes me smile when I see her battle."

"The Gym Battle between Mia from Nuvema Town and the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, Elesa, is about to begin!" Lani announced. "Each side may use three Pokémon each and the battle is over when all three Pokémon of either side are knocked out. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon."

"Hope you're ready for the dance of a lifetime!" Elesa declared as she winked.

"Let's see who steps faster!" Mia said as she took out a Poké Ball. "Leavanny, you're on!" She said as she threw the Poké Ball. Leavanny came out and saluted. Elesa took out a Poké Ball of her own and kissed it.

"On stage, Emolga twin one!" she said as she threw it. An Emolga with a blue bowtie came out and winked.

"Begin!" Lani announced.

"Leavanny, use Energy Ball!" Mia commanded. Leavanny charged up the ball in between her antennae and fired it.

"Take to the air and dodge it!" Elesa instructed. Emolga performed a backflip and began to glide to Leavanny. "Electro Ball!"

"Counter with Energy Ball!" Mia instructed.

Both fired their balls. They sailed past each other and hit their targets. "Use Attract!" Elesa said as she blew a kiss. Emolga winked and sent pink hearts to Leavanny. The hearts swirled around her and infatuated her in seconds.

"That's a male Emolga," Mia realized as she got Leavanny's Poké Ball back out. "Return!" Leavanny was recalled.

"That's smart thinking," Dawn said. "When it comes back out, Attract should wear off."

"Emolga, get out there!" Mia signaled, turning to Emolga. Emolga rushed onto the battlefield. "Electro Ball!" Mia commanded.

"Take to the air and dodge!" Elesa instructed again. Elesa's Emolga performed a backflip and took off into the air. Mia got an idea on how to counter this.

"Spin and use Thunderbolt!" Mia instructed.

"Mo-ga!" Mia's Emolga yelled as it slid onto the ground back-first. Releasing a Thunderbolt, he began to spin on his back. A spiral of electricity surrounded it, hitting the other Emolga and trapping it in the spiral.

Dawn thought back to the technique she used when she had an Ambipom under her command for one of her Super Contests. It didn't get her through the Appeal Round, but it inspired techniques like this: the Counter Shield. Dawn decided to teach this technique to Mia for her battle when Mia offered to see more of her combinations.

Elesa's Emolga was thrown back and landed on the ground, knocked out. Mia's Emolga called off the electricity as he slowed his spinning to a halt. "Elesa's first Emolga is unable to battle! The winner is Mia's Emolga!" Lani judged.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Bianca cheered.

"E-mon!" Emolga appealed as he turned to Dawn's Buneary and winked.

"Bun-eary…" Buneary replied nervously.

Elesa recalled her Emolga. "Take a long rest, my friend," she told him. She took out a second Poke Ball. "An impressive technique that can have anyone spinning!"

"I learned from the best!" Mia replied.

"Is that so? Emolga twin two, on stage!" Elesa called out. Her second Emolga came out, this one with a pink bow on it.

'I'm guessing this one's female,' Mia predicted as she took out Leavanny's Poke Ball again. "Take a breather and get yourself reoriented, Emolga."

Emolga dizzily walked back to Mia's side. "Leavanny, come on back out!" Mia said. Leavanny was sent out, saluting as Mia found that Attract wore off.

"Begin!" Lani declared.

"Emolga, Hidden Power!" Elesa commanded. Charging a green sphere of light in her paws, she fired the sphere.

"Slash it with X-Scissor!" Mia commanded. The leaf-like hands shined and she slashed the ball in two. It burst, but not before burning Leavanny severely. "A Fire-type Hidden Power!"

"Expect the unexpected!" Elesa advised her. "Use Attract!" Emolga winked and sent hearts to Leavanny. The hearts swirled around the Nurturing Pokémon, but she slashed them to pieces, unaffected.

"She's got even ground, Elesa!" Taylor reminded her. "Attract won't do anything!"

"Energy Ball!" Mia ordered. Leavanny fired the ball at Emolga, but she dodged it. "Keep using Energy Ball!"

Multiple Energy Balls were scattered into the air, all aiming for Emolga who tried to keep up with the speed that they were being sent out. One eventually hit Emolga, sending it crashing down.

"That knocked it down!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Now's your chance!" Dawn told Mia.

"Wild Charge!" Elesa commanded.

"Leaf Blade!" Mia commanded.

Leavanny and Emolga rushed for each other. Leavanny swiped Emolga, dispelling the electricity and knocking her out. "Elesa's second Emolga is unable to battle!" Lani judged. Leavanny fell to the ground seconds later, energy spent. "Leavanny is unable to battle! This round is a draw!"

"Despite type disadvantage, Leavanny hung in there," Taylor noted as Dawn and her Pokémon began to cheer again. Elesa recalled her second Emolga. She smiled at her.

"Whenever the hero is in trouble, a plot twist comes to play!" Elesa exclaimed. She took out her third and final Poké Ball. "Zebstrika! On stage!"

She threw the Poke Ball up. Out came a Zebstrika, who let out a neigh in determination. "Zebstrika, huh?" Mia asked herself with tension looming. She looked up the Pokémon in her Pokédex as steam came from its nose.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Blitzle," the Dex explained. "This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions."

'With one Pokémon down and out, now would be a good time to say "Not over until it's over"!' Mia thought.


	35. Timed Step Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon BW: Yin-Yang Quest

"Zebstrika…" Mia muttered. She turned to Emolga. "I need you back on the field, Emolga,"

"E-mon!" Emolga agreed as he ran back onto the battlefield.

Watching this was the same, tea green haired man from Striaton City from behind a corner. He looked down, upset at the battle when everyone else was cheering for Mia, happy for her. He clenched a fist. 'This barbaric act must end,' he thought.

He turned and walked away, Taylor getting a glimpse of the man as he walked off. 'Dad?' Taylor asked. "Can you hold him for me?" Taylor asked Bianca as he offered Mia's Axew to her.

"Sure," Bianca agreed in confusion as she took Axew. Taylor ran off in pursuit of the man, his father.

"Begin!" Lani declared.

* * *

Finally catching up to him outside the amusement park, Taylor grabbed him and forced him up against the wall. "My son!" The man said in surprise. "I have been looking all over for you!"

"Wish I could say the same," Taylor said with venom dripping from his voice. "Why are you doing this? Things are not as they seem to be, Dad. If you knew, you'd stop this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man denied.

"Don't deny me, Dad!" Taylor snapped. "Or should I say N, leader of Team Plasma!"

N took off his cap. "There you go, rejecting me again," he said.

"I in no way rejected you, I rejected Gramps's crazy plan!" Taylor countered as he took out a Poke Ball. N put his cap back on.

"Your Grandfather shares the same ideals as me!" N snapped back as he took out a Poké Ball. "Open your eyes, Taylor! This world is too cruel, too grey for you and me."

"I don't care about this world," Taylor replied. "I care about your safety."

"Enough talk! I am taking you back from this polluted world!" N declared as he threw the Poké Ball up. "Scraggy, I need your help!"

Out came a Scraggy, who pulled its skin up and let it drop down. "Scraggy…" Taylor noted as he looked it up in his Pokédex.

"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon," the Dex explained. "Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck."

'Mia considers all the options when she battles,' Taylor said as he swapped Poké Balls. 'This one's for him.' "Need some help, Dwebble!"

He threw the Poké Ball up and out came his Dwebble. 'Rock Blast!' Taylor commanded mentally.

Raising his claws, a rock formed in between Dwebble's pincers. He promptly hurled the rock at Scraggy, followed by another that formed in his claws and another.

"Dodge! Quick!" N instructed. Scraggy ran out of the way of two rocks, but was hit by two of them.

* * *

"Emolga, Aerial Ace!" Mia commanded.

Emolga rushed for Zebstrika and hit it once. "Now use Thunderbolt as you come around!" Mia instructed.

"Take that blow!" Elesa instructed.

Emolga rushed in and zapped Zebstrika, but the Thunderbolt Pokémon remained unfazed. Mia growled at this.

"E-mon? E-ga?" Emolga asked as Zebstrika galloped at a fast speed.

"Motor Drive," Elesa explained. "All of Emolga's electric attacks can't do anything except raise its speed. Zebstrika, Wild Charge!"

"Emolga, use your own Wild Charge!" Mia commanded.

Both Pokémon rushed in for a while charge and collided into each other. When they collided, Zebstrika remained mostly unharmed, while Emolga had collided into the cart of a roller coaster, knocked out.

"Mia's Emolga is unable to battle," Lani judged. "Zebstrika wins!"

* * *

"Protect!" Taylor commanded. Dwebble withdrew into his shell and a blue barrier was cast around it. Scraggy's head hit the barrier instead and it jumped back.

"Shell Smash!" Taylor commanded. Dwebble jumped out of his shell, a white aura covering it. "X-Scissor!"

With one cross slash, Scraggy was knocked out. "Return!" N said. "My friends getting hurt…that's what a Pokémon Battle is."

Taylor clenched his fist. Ever since he met Mia, he was expanding his powers more, up to the point where he could speak with other Pokémon mentally. But it didn't help that whenever they got badly hurt, he could feel their pain as well. But when his father said that, he didn't know what to say back.

"I need your help, Sigylph," N pleaded as he threw his second Poké Ball into the air. Out came a Siglyph, to which Taylor looked up in the Pokédex.

"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon," the Dex explained. "They never vary the route they fly, because their memories of guarding an ancient city remain steadfast."

"This isn't your fight, Dwebble," he simply said as he recalled Dwebble and switched Poké Balls. "Swoobat, need some help!" Out came his Swoobat, which took off into the air.

After giving Emolga to Dawn, she went back onto the arena grounds. "Not over until it's over," Mia said as she took out the last Poké Ball she was going to use. She threw it up.

Out came her Snivy, ready for a fight as he uncrossed his arms. "Begin!" Lani declared.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Mia commanded. Snivy sent the vines to Zebstrika, who kept dodging due to its newfound speed.

* * *

Swoobat promptly dived in and hit Sigilyph with his glowing nose, the force enough to knock him out. "Return!" N said in anger as he recalled Sigilyph. "I will be back, Taylor. And you will be greatly punished for going against my teachings."

He walked away. Taylor nodded and then rushed back to the Nimbasa City Gym.

* * *

He got back just in time to see the final blow. Zebstrika was knocked away by a Leaf Tornado-Leaf Blade combination that was fired to it and knocked out. Snivy smiled at his victory. "Zebstrika is unable to battle!" Lani judged. "Snivy is…huh?"

Snivy suddenly glowed light blue and began to change form. He became much taller as his back crest grew larger. The arms became shorter as the legs grew taller. When the light faded, Snivy had evolved to Servine! A stunned Mia looked up Servine on the Pokédex.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy," the Dex explained. "They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques."

"Er, correction, _Servine_ is the winner! And the winner of the Nimbasa City Gym Battle is Mia from Nuvema Town!"

"Yes! That was amazing, Servine!" Mia cheered as she hugged the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Ser…" Servine replied as it gave a prideful smile.

"Zebstrika, you were wonderful. More so than anything I've ever seen before," Elesa congratulated as she pet Zebstrika.

Zebstrika neighed back happily in response.

"Yes! She won! Way to go, Mia!" Bianca cheered.

"She did it!" Dawn cheered. Taylor gave off a proud nod.

* * *

Elesa presented the Bolt Badge to Mia. "For all of your hard work, and for all you've done for me," she began. "Take this Bolt Badge."

Mia accepted the badge. "Thank you, Elesa. And best of luck in your career," Mia thanked.

"And you with your Gym Battles. The next Gym is in Driftveil City," Elesa directed.

She nodded. "Halfway there!" Mia began. "I got a Bolt Badge…"

Mia put the badge in her Badge Case.

"Exactly as planned!"

Emolga and Leavanny cheered wile Servine gave a proud nod.

* * *

In the airport located in Nimbasa City, Mia, Taylor, Bianca, and Dawn stopped at the gate. "You're leaving?" Bianca questioned in an upset tone as Dawn picked up her bag.

"Yep," Dawn said. Piplup jumped onto her shoulder. "The next contest will begin soon."

"Good luck, Dawn," Taylor bade.

"Please let me know when you get to the Grand Festival," Mia reminded her. "I'll be watching you on TV and let my Mom and Dad know about this!"

"Mo-ga," Emolga echoed back with the same eagerness.

"I will," Dawn agreed. "And good luck with your Gym Battle."

"Piplup," Piplup agreed.

"Attention, passengers," a voice announced on the loudspeaker. "The flight to Verdanturf Town will be departing soon. Please secure your belongings and have your tickets ready."

She got on line with the other passengers. Before she left the gate, the group bade farewell to Dawn. Dawn waved back before leaving.

'Next stop, the battles that await me!' Mia vowed.


End file.
